The Renegades
by Spidey108
Summary: Basically, it's what if Danny put together his own team like how Xavier and Magneto did. In a mixture of X-Men Evolution, Spectacular Spider-Man, Avengers EMH and events from the comics. Rated T for now. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The More Things Change

_**Chapter 01: The More Things Change**_

In the town of Amity Park there was a battle going on, one that had the occupants staring in awe from where they were hiding as their local hero Danny Phantom, a teenage Ghost with white hair and glowing green eyes wearing a black and white Hazmat Suit with a DP Emblem on his chest, fought against an unknown enemy who had the same emblem but had blue skin, red eyes and his hair was flickering as if it was on fire.

While they were fighting the Fenton Family, minus Danny, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Mr. Lancer was tied up to a boiler that makes the Nasty Burger sauce and it was set to explode any minute.

"Why?" The older Ghost asked as he punched Danny while he was trying to get back up. "Why are you fighting me? Time is set in stone you cannot change what is to come."

Danny struggled to his feet as the older Ghost belittled him. "Because… Because I promised." Danny got out as he coughed out ectoplasm in pain.

The older Ghost looked at him in disbelief, before he busted out laughing. "Oh my, this is rich." He said before kicking Danny back down. "You promised? Are you really that childish to believe that a promise can change destiny?"

"Yes." Danny glared at the older Ghost, feeling more hatred than he has ever felt for anyone, reaching past the breaking point. "**I PROMISED!**" He shouted that out letting loose a scream of pure ecto energy that sounded like a howl of death to anyone who has heard it.

The force of the scream shattered glass around them, caused everyone to fear what they heard, and sent the older Ghost flying back a few feet as he looked on in shock.

"Impossible." He got out. "I-I never learned that attack until ten years from now."

Danny flew towards him holding his side in pain. "Looks like the future, isn't set in stone after all." With that he breathed, in making the older Ghost's eyes widen in shock as he realized what was about to happen and he moved to stop it, but he was too late as Danny unleashed that awful scream again sending him flying into a building with a car causing an explosion that made the building collapse.

When he was done Danny felt his energy leave him, but he was still in his Ghost form before a hand shot out of the rubble and the older Ghost came out sporting many cuts and bruises with blood pouring out.

"This is impossible." He hissed as he fell forward in pain.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Yet, it happened." With that he took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the older Ghost in as he screamed.

"You think you won, but it is already too late." The older Ghost snarled as he was being pulled in. "I still won."

"So you say Dan." Danny put the cap on the top of the Thermos knowing that the fight with his alternative future self was finally over, before his eyes widened as he caught what he was saying. "**NO!**"

He flew as fast as he could to the boiler that held his family, but he felt his energy leaving him as the timer hit critical.

While he was flying he saw the eyes of everyone close to him.

Jack and Maddie Fenton had proud looks in their eyes as they saw and heard the whole fight, knowing how hard Danny tried to save them and they loved him no matter what. Jazz was scared, but there was acceptance in her eyes as she realized what was going to happen. Sam and Tucker were remembering everything that they went through with Danny since he got his powers and they knew that they wouldn't choose any different if they had a choice. Mr. Lancer had a look of understanding as he saw how one of his students put his life on the line to try and save the people that he cared for.

All of those looks made Danny push harder, but the Nasty Burger exploded before he got there, the force of it knocking him back through a few buildings and as he struggled to stay awake he felt himself turn back into Danny Fenton, a boy with black hair and blue eyes, before he fell into the arms of unconsciousness.

Danny didn't know how long he was unconscious, but over time he heard voices.

"There's a kid here!"

"Oh God, it's that Fenton boy, what was his name?"

"I think it was Daniel or something."

"… Does he know about his parents?"

Danny groaned as he woke up the pain from earlier gone due to his enhanced healing as he noticed that he was in the Hospital Room. "W-What happened?" He muttered before he remembered everything. "Oh God."

He tried to get up, but a doctor ran in. "Whoa. Take it easy Daniel."

"My name is Danny." Danny snarled at him. Only his parents called him Daniel.

The Doctor held up his hand in a peaceful gesture. "Okay Danny, you need to rest, you were seriously injured."

"I'm fine." Danny told him.

"No you aren't." The Doctor waited until Danny calmed down before he let go of him. "… Do you-?"

"I-I know about my parents." Danny managed to get out as he felt tears in his eyes.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." The Doctor said as he bowed his head.

Danny nodded since he didn't trust himself to speak at the moment.

"There's someone here to see you." The Doctor got Danny's attention before walking out. "He's awake."

The last person that Danny wanted to see walked in. "**YOU!**"

In his black business suit a man with grey hair looked at Danny sadly. "Daniel, I can't tell you how sorry I am-."

"Save it Masters!" Danny hissed at him with his eyes red. "I don't need your sympathies!"

"Daniel I-."

"It's Danny!" Danny cut him off glaring at him. "Only Mom and Dad can call me Daniel and the last time I checked you're neither!"

"Danie- Danny." Vlad caught himself knowing that the teen wasn't in the right state of mind. "I want to help you."

"I don't need your help Plasmius." Danny told him.

"Danny I am your legal guardian-."

"This would cause this to happen."

Vlad blinked in confusion, trying to process that. "What?"

"You heard me." Danny snarled back in anger. "That Ghost I fought was me ten years later. And he was created by me living with you!"

"Daniel, I think you may need to lie down some more-." Vlad tried to say but Danny snapped.

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT!**" Danny roared in anger as his hands lit up with ecto energy. "I fought a future version of me after meeting Clockwork so I'm not going with you!"

Vlad narrowed his eyes at hearing the name Clockwork, but he thought that Ghost was only a legend. "I promise you that I'll help you-."

"No you won't." Danny blasted him back before turning intangible and phased through the ground.

Vlad shook his head as it cleared before he changed forms into a Ghost that was a blue-skinned vampire with blood red eyes, had jet black hair that was up like horns and wearing white royalty clothes and a white cape with it being blood red on the inside, before he followed Danny.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny made it to his own home right before Vlad Plasmius appeared in front of him. "Daniel, stop."

"Get out of my way, Vlad." Danny warned him as he turned into Phantom. "I'm not going to ask again."

"You're being irrational-."

"I am?" Danny laughed at the irony. "You are a fucking hypocrite."

Plasmius gave a start as he heard Danny curse, sure there was always the occasional slip, but Danny never was that vulgar with his language before.

"You say I'm irrational, what about you?!" Danny's eyes turned red again. "You were always after me to be your 'son' and to marry my Mom." When Plasmius went to speak up, Danny's hands lit up. "Don't interrupt me."

Plasmius narrowed his eyes.

"You held a freaking grudge over my Dad for twenty years, over a stupid accident that he didn't mean to cause!" Danny glared at Plasmius as he winced. "You also tried everything to get a hand on me when I wanted you to leave me the fuck alone! Now get the hell out of my way or I'll blast you out of my way!"

Plasmius opened his mouth when a voice called out.

"**TIME OUT!**"

Danny blinked as a medallion went over his head before he saw Clockwork. "Oh great it's you!" He hissed out remembering the last time they met Clockwork tried to erase him from existence. "You about to finish the job?!"

"No, I'm getting you away from here." Clockwork said calmly, confusing the halfa.

"Come again?"

"You see, it's like this." Clockwork changed to the form of an old man. "My job was to ensure that your alternate future never came to be and I was prepared to do so by saving your family. But the Observers limited my powers right as I was about to do so."

"Observers?" Danny glared at Clockwork. "How do I know that you're not making this up?!"

"I am the Ghost Master of Time." Clockwork changed to the form of a child. "I may be cryptic but I'm not a liar. The Observers just watch and I cannot interfere much, but getting you away from Plasmius was allowed."

"So, where do I go?" Danny decided to go with him for now.

"I have a building in Bayville, New York that you can stay in to train your powers in secret." Clockwork told him changing to his original form. "I'll keep any other Ghosts away from you for a total of two years to let you grieve and to let you gain a handle of your powers."

"What's the catch?" Danny asked cautiously, because so far this sounded too good to be true.

"There are other people out there that need help." Clockwork said earning a confused look from Danny. "Other people with powers that are much like yours, yet very different called Mutants and Metahumans."

"Mutants and Metahumans?" Danny asked curiously. "What's the difference?"

"Mutants have a DNA anomaly that they were born with." Clockwork explained patiently. "Called the X-Gene they develop a power or two in their teen years. And there are Metahumans, those who gain their powers by accident in extreme environments, like you."

"I'm a Metahuman?" Danny asked in shock.

"You maybe a Ghost, but you're still half-human." Clockwork explained with a smile. "That makes you a Metahuman."

"So train my powers and look for people who need help?" Danny asked with his arms crossed.

"No, just your powers." Clockwork told Danny. "I'll come to you in two years with a list of people who would need help."

"And then what?"

"You'll find out in time." Clockwork said making Danny glare. "Now, I believe you need to gather your stuff?"

Danny nodded as he went inside to gather a bag full of clothes broke down the Ghost Weapons and put them in a suitcase before he turned to the Ghost Portal. "I'm not leaving this." He said as he took a deep breath and unleashed a Ghostly Wail on it, obliterating it before he ran out of energy. "Note to self, have this attack as a last resort."

Turning to leave after gathering the blueprints, Danny stopped when he saw a family picture that he picked up. "I'm sorry." He managed to croak out as tears slid down his face. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save you."

Looking at each of his family members and even his two best friends who were in the picture with him, Danny packed that before he walked back to where Clockwork was waiting but he stopped.

"Hold on."

Clockwork smirked as Danny said that, knowing what was about to happen.

Danny then turned to the still form of Plasmius and punched his face before kicking him in between the legs. "Alright, let's go."

As Clockwork and Danny disappeared, time resumed. "D-**GAH!**" Plasmius fell over holding his manhood. "What the hell?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny blinked as he found himself in a building that was empty except for a few essentials and quite a few rooms. "What is this place?"

"Your new home." Clockwork said with a nod, causing Danny to look at him in shock. "There are a few bedrooms, a basement that will be great for you to train and a second level that would be good for a lab if you want one."

"… Clockwork, thank you." Danny told him sincerely.

Clockwork gave a nod before he disappeared.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two years later, a sixteen year old Danny was training in the basement that now looked like an obstacle course as he blasted a few targets that popped up, he was efficient enough to use his Ghost Powers in his human form, he finally mastered duplicates but could only make up to three, he unlocked a power to control ice as well. Clockwork pulled him into the Ghost Zone to learn from a friend called Frostbite with that one.

Yawning as he shot a blast from behind his back as another target popped up he stopped when he noticed a medallion over his neck. "Two years already?" Danny asked in amusement.

"Yes." Clockwork said with a nod as he pulled out a list. "Right now there are two people on this list, as time goes on, more names will appear."

"So it's a magic list?" Danny asked in confusion as he opened it to show two names.

Well, a name and a number.

The name was Jonathon Silvercloud.

But the number was X-23.

"I would suggest going to help X-23, first." Clockwork said turning into an old man. "But I need to show you something first."

As a screen appeared in front of them, Danny looked at Clockwork with a raised eyebrow. "What are you showing me?"

"The reason X-23 needs help."

Feeling interested, Danny turned only to turn pale white as he saw what her life was like.

X-23 was a black haired sixteen year old girl with green eyes, and she turned out to be a clone of a Mutant that was called Weapon X and was raised in a facility for the last sixteen years of her life.

Due to her healing factor and the claws that come out of her knuckles and feet, she had a certain indestructible metal; one that Danny later learned was called Adamantium, grafted onto her skeleton.

Having every human emotion squashed out of her, X-23 was trained to be the perfect killing machine, but there was one doctor that tried to help her keep her emotions.

"Clockwork." Danny glared at the Ghost Master of Time in pure anger. "Why didn't you have me go help her two years ago?! No one deserves this!"

"Because you needed to hone your Ghost Powers." Clockwork told him calmly. "If you went out there as you were two years ago, you would've been caught and experimented on yourself. With you having control of your powers, you have a better chance of succeeding."

Danny took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Where is this facility at?"

"A remote location in Canada." Clockwork answered as Danny went Ghost. "You changed your outfit?"

Instead of the Hazmat Suit, Danny was now wearing a black unitard that was covered with Kevlar, and a snowy white vest along with his combat boots being pure black with ectoranium, a metal that is extremely harmful to ghosts and indestructible, on the edges.

"I couldn't bear to wear the Hazmat suit." Danny said to Clockwork. "Too many memories."

Clockwork nodded as he turned to leave. "What you do from here on is your choice." He told the halfa. "So be careful."

Danny nodded before he flew up and shot off flying as fast as a jet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny glared at the facility as he was invisible, wanting to burn it to the ground because of what happened. First this 'Weapon X' guy was forced to go through some experiment, then he was cloned and this girl was forced through the same thing.

'_Some people are bastards._' Danny thought to himself before shaking his head. '_But not everyone is._'

Activating his intangibility, Danny flew through the facility looking around before seeing decayed bodies on lab tables making him want to puke.

'_My God._' Danny thought in revulsion. '_These guys have no morals at all._'

Hearing a door open behind him, Danny tensed for a fight before remembering that he was invisible as two people wearing green armor walked in.

"I'm just saying, all these freaks walking around like they own the place." One of them said shaking his head. "I'm perfectly fine with how Dr. Rice runs things, but that Kimura chick scares the shit out of me."

"It doesn't help that she trains the weapon."

"Yeah I know-." The guy shivered as they walked through Danny. "Geez, I just got a cold chill."

"We're in Canada, nimrod. Of course you got a cold chill."

"Oh fuck you." His friend laughed as they walked away.

As they left, Danny narrowed his eyes. '_Kimura? Who the hell is that?_'

Leaving the room, Danny found himself in an empty cell with claw marks on the walls, floor and ceiling as well as blood stains on the floor. '_Alright this is either X's old room or X-23's current room._'

That was when Danny heard fighting and cheering going on, so feeling curious he followed the sound before he saw the X-23 girl, who was wearing a black shirt and black jeans, he came to free fighting a dark skinned woman wearing a tanned outfit that had a circle showing parts of her cleavage and the claws glanced off of her skin as she punched X-23 back.

The crowd was cheering as X-23 was getting the crap beat out of her and to say that Danny was angry would be an understatement as he subconsciously made the air colder around him, causing quite a few people to shiver.

"That is enough." He snarled as he turned visible right in front of the crowd, causing them to jump back in shock and Kimura to stop her abuse of X-23 to give him a look.

X-23 was on the ground healing, and she wasn't sure what was going on.

"An intruder?" Kimura asked in surprise. "You have a lot of nerve coming here-?"

"Phantom." Danny narrowed his eyes. "Danny Phantom."

For some reason, Kimura smirked. "The famous Danny Phantom himself? We were actually considering sending my toy here to fight you before you disappeared off the face of the planet. So why are you here?"

By this point, most of the goons brought out their weapons and pointed them at Danny who raised an eyebrow since none of them were ecto guns. "You do realize that I'm already dead right? You can't kill me again."

Some of the thugs looked a little off but they just cocked their weapons, ready to fire.

"My question." Kimura said in a demanding tone.

"Freeing the kid." Danny crossed his arms.

X-23 looked at him in confusion as Kimura laughed. "You broke into our facility to free my little toy-?"

"You know what pisses me off?" Danny growled as his hands lit up. "People who think about life like that."

Kimura shrugged before rushing forward but Danny turned intangible and she ended up hitting a poor guy behind him, killing him.

Danny's eye widened at seeing that and if he didn't see death first hand courtesy of Dan, he would've freaked out. "You are a cold-hearted bitch."

Kimura frowned at that remark, but Danny held up a hand and blasted her back using ecto energy.

At once, the other individuals began to fire at Danny as he put up an ecto shield before seeing X-23 still looking at him in confusion. "Get out of here."

"Why?" She asked in a monotone voice. "Why are you doing this?"

"No one deserves to be treated like you have." Danny told her before he turned to see Kimura right in front of the shield and she punched right through it sending Danny back. "Durability and strength? How convenient."

Kimura pulled out some knives as Danny covered his fist with ecto energy and they lunged at each other.

Some idiot pointed a gun at the back of Danny's head but he heard a noise behind him.

Snikt.

"Gah!" He grabbed a stump where his hand was a second ago before a pair of claws jammed into his throat, causing the man to choke on his own blood.

X-23 snarled at the others who subconsciously took a step back. She's wanted to do this stuff for a long time remembering every time she was used as Kimura's punching bag as well as a guinea pig for the scientists.

She wasn't sure what this 'Danny Phantom' wanted with her, but if it gets her out of this hellhole, she'll listen to his reasons and may or may not gut him.

One of them ran at her in an attempt to hit her with the butt of the gun, but she sliced through the gun before the claw that protruded from her foot found its way into his gut.

That was when they all charged at her as she twisted and spun her way through them like a wild animal, savagely taking off body parts and killing them quickly.

"Gah." Danny jumped back after a knife got stuck in his arm and he pulled it out, throwing it to the side.

"First time with Adamantium?" Kimura asked with a twisted smile. "You're a lousy fighter Phantom."

"How about something new?" Danny's eyes turned blue as his hands lit up.

Kimura frowned, not remembering this being on the file on Phantom, before she smirked again. "Learned a new trick?"

"Something, like that." Danny shot ice at her, but Kimura ducked as it hit a guy that was going at X-23 before the girl shattered the poor guy. "Not what I intended, but it works."

As Kimura came at him, Danny quickly made two duplicates.

"Three against one?" Kimura mocked as he kicked one of them back, jamming a knife into the throat, killing it and then she grabbed the other and snapped its neck. "Hardly seems fair."

"Like you're one to talk." Danny scoffed forming a sword made from ice and managed to block the Adamantium Knife.

"Wha?" Kimura was shocked that the Adamantium didn't destroy the knife.

"Trade secret." Danny teased with a smirk.

As they were keeping each other at bay, X-23 finished off the last thug before turning to see what was going on as she ran at Kimura but the woman leaned back and grabbed X-23 before slamming her into Danny as they went sliding on the floor.

"Ow." Danny muttered shaking his head. "You alright?"

X-23 gave him another confused look for the question before Danny threw her to the side and barely managed to roll out of the way of a kick that cracked the floor, courtesy of Kimura.

"Good reflexes." Kimura begrudgingly admitted as she saw Danny panting while X-23 was snarling at her. "If you think I'm going to let you take away my little toy, then you have another thing coming."

"Shut up." Danny said before thinking of an idea as he turned invisible.

"Running away?" Kimura mocked while X-23 sniffed the air, knowing that he was still in the room.

"No." Danny's voice echoed around them. "Just taking a slight advantage."

Then his hands shot out of the floor and grabbed Kimura's foot before dragging her neck deep into the floor.

Kimura struggled as Danny came back up with a smirk. "Try to top that." As the floor cracked he sighed. "I hate you."

Before Kimura got a chance to retort, X-23 shot forward and her claw went right through Kimura's eye causing her to scream as blood poured down her face.

Danny winced at seeing that before Kimura's body went limp. "Well, that's one way to deal with her-." He stopped when X-23 turned her claws to him and was an inch away from his face.

"Who the hell are you?!" X-23 snarled wanting answers. "Why are you doing this?"

"Look kid-." Danny began before X-23 interrupted him.

"My name is X-23."

"No, that's a title that these dumbass doctors gave you." Danny retorted in anger. "I'm freeing you because no one deserves this."

"What's the catch?" X-23 asked knowing there was something he wanted.

Danny blinked feeling Deja-vu at the time he asked Clockwork that question. "I want to extend an invitation to come with me." He answered honestly. "I'm looking to help people and when I heard about this place, it pissed me off on what was happening."

"Extend an invitation?" X-23 asked in disbelief. "Y-You're giving me a choice?"

"Well, yeah." Danny shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "It's your life, so you make the decision to either come with me or go your own way."

X-23 opened her mouth to say something when someone spoke up. "I don't think so."

They both turned to see a blonde man wearing a lab coat holding a gun to a black haired woman in green and the sight of it caused X-23 to snarl.

"I would think carefully 23." The man said pointing the gun at the woman. "Wouldn't want young Dr. Kinney to die right?"

Danny was confused when X-23 sheathed her claws and figured that this woman was important to her somehow.

"Good, now you will kill the intruder." The man said with a grin.

"Who are you?" Danny asked as X-23 brought her claws back out and turned to him.

"Zander Rice." Dr. Rice said with a smirk before Dr. Kinney spoke up.

"Don't!" She called out causing Laura to pause. "Kill Rice! Forget about me."

"Shut it!" Dr. Rice tightened his grip on her neck.

Looking around, Danny was trying to find a way to disarm the man without hurting the woman before he saw the Adamantium knife that Kimura stabbed him with and he looked at X-23 to see that she saw where he was looking and she nodded.

Quickly, kicking the knife to X-23, she grabbed it and threw it, burying into his hand causing him to drop the gun as Dr. Kinney pushed him off of her managing to get away.

"Mom." X-23 hugged her.

'_Mom?_' Danny thought in confusion before remembering that Clockwork told him that one of the doctors tried to show her a sense of normality. '_Good, she's alive-._' Danny frowned when he saw Dr. Rice smirk.

"Why are you smiling?" Danny asked cautiously as the man reached into his lab coat and pulled out a phial of liquid.

"This." He tossed it and it hit the wall above Dr. Kinney causing the liquid to drip on her.

X-23 froze as her eyes changed to blood red and she roared.

Snikt.

Dr. Kinney gasped in pain as the claws went through her stomach and X-23's eyes went back to green.

At first she was confused at what happened before horror filled her face at what she did.

Dr. Rice smirked before Danny punched his face and slammed him into the wall. "**WHY?!**" He shouted in his face. "Why in the name of God did you do that?!"

"Because the good doctor was obsolete." Dr. Rice grinned at the pain in X-23's eyes.

"Mom." X-23 tried to cover the wound. "P-Please."

X-23's mind flashed to the times when Dr. Sarah Kinney read her Pinocchio, the stories of the outside world that made her laugh and the care she showed making her smile.

Dr. Kinney coughed. "I-It's alright… Laura." She got out as her breath left her.

Clenching his fist, Danny wanted to hurt Dr. Rice but he thought of something better. "Kid." He said getting X-23's attention. "He's all yours." He indicated Dr. Rice. "Do what you want with him."

For once, Dr. Rice was afraid. "What? B-But you're a hero! They don't kill."

"I changed a lot in the last two years." Danny turned his back. "And with what you pulled, you'll forgive me if I'm not feeling any damned sympathy for you."

X-23 slowly walked towards Dr. Rice who tried to back up before Danny shot a beam of ice from his finger to Dr. Rice's foot.

On getting to Dr. Rice, X-23 slammed her foot into the iced foot destroying it and he screamed in agony.

"M-Mercy." Dr. Rice cried out before X-23 slashed his arm off. "Gah!"

Then she walked away.

"You're not finishing him?" Danny asked as Dr. Rice's continued to cry in agony.

"He'll die of blood loss." X-23 answered without a hint of emotion. "I wanted him to suffer."

Then X-23 knelt by Dr. Kinney making Danny sigh. "If you want, we can give her a funeral."

X-23 gave him a glance but she nodded to show that she was grateful.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It took two hours to find a spot but they gave Dr. Kinney a send-off and X-23 used her claws to cut into a stone that was used as a tombstone.

_Here lies Sarah Kinney__._  
_A beloved mother__._  
_A woman of virtue and kindness__._  
_She will be missed._

"… Laura." X-23 said getting Danny's attention as she shook her head. "What was she trying to say?"

Danny thought about it before smiling. "I'd say that she was naming you."

Now X-23 looked at him in pure shock. "What?"

"Laura." Danny smile grew wider. "It definitely sounds better than X-23 doesn't it?"

After a minute of silence, the newly christened Laura gave a small smile. "It does."

The two of them turned back to the grave before Danny turned to leave causing Laura to look up.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked curiously.

"Back home." Danny said to her. "You're free to go your own way and do what you want with your life."

Laura was shocked that Danny suggested that but she shook your head. "What about your offer?"

"To have you come with me?" Danny asked eliciting a nod from Laura as he sighed. "I didn't think it was appropriate to ask after what happened."

"I accept."

"Huh?" Now Danny was shocked.

"I don't have another place to go and I know next to nothing about the world except what I was told here." Laura explained with her arms crossed. "It's only logical that I accept."

Danny thought about that before nodding. "Alright then." He nodded accepting her reasoning. "We have a long way to go though, I live in New York."

"I can fly a jet there." Laura shrugged causing Danny to stare.

"You can fly a jet?" He asked slowly to make sure he heard right.

"It was a part of my training." Laura answered.

'_A jet?_' Danny thought as he followed her to where the jet was parked. "You want to blow the building up?"

Laura thought about that before smirking. "Sure."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny watched the explosion as Laura was flying the jet. '_Well, it took longer than I thought but Laura's rescued. I guess I'll help her adapt to life in Bayville before I go look for this Jonathon Silvercloud guy._'

Yawning, Danny sat in the passenger seat and shifted back to his human form causing Laura to give him a look.

"I'm half-human, half-ghost." He answered her unasked question.

"Is that even possible?" Laura asked in confusion.

"Considering I am one I guess so."

**To Be Continued…**

**So tell me what you think? I never read the 'Innocence Lost' X-23 comic so this is my take on it from stuff I find on Wiki.**

**I have a plan for this and in the next chapter they go look for Forge.**

**Basically its Danny building up his own team like how Xavier and Magneto did, but his team will be more in the grey area of morality.**

** It's based off of X-Men Evolution but the series hasn't started yet, so he saved Laura early on.**

**But Laura has her comic look.**

**Also the ghosts will come after Danny eventually as will his past.**

** I personally hope I did Laura's character good because it was hard to type her like this.**

**And even though Sarah Kinney is dead, I will be expanding more on her character whenever Laura has a flashback if anyone wants that.**

** Alright, peace out!**

**… Oh right one more thing!**

** I need at least two or three OC's for the list if anyone doesn't mind.**

** Alright, now peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Forged Path

_**Chapter 02: A Forged Path**_

Danny yawned as he watched Laura run through the makeshift obstacle course, slicing her way through the targets that popped up.

'_I may need a new course._' He thought in amusement.

Laura has been at it ever since she got here and whenever Danny tried to convince her to rest, well she looked at him with her claws out.

He knew that Laura was using the course to keep her mind off of what happened to her Mom, but she was starting to overdo it quite a bit.

"You do realize that you'll run out of targets eventually right?" Danny asked as yet another target was sliced in half.

"So?" Laura asked gruffly.

"Take a break so I can fix them." Danny shook his head. "It's been four days, you need to rest."

Laura continued to ignore Danny.

"Why do I even bother?" Danny asked as he did a face palm.

He learned over the last four days that Laura was pretty closed off, and it was to be expected after the literal hell she's been through for the last few years.

Heck, the only reason he saw her gentle side was because he saw her final moments with her Mom and he rescued her.

And now she was hiding it again, trying to put on a tough front despite the face he already saw it.

Deciding to just let her be, Danny checked the list that Clockwork gave him to only see Jonathon's name up there, while X-23 was replaced with Laura Kinney and was green.

'_Time to look for this guy._' Danny thought to himself as he stood up. "Well, since you're going to be doing this, I'm going to head out and look for Jonathon."

Laura paused as she looked at Danny, she knew about the list since he had to explain how he knew about her being in Canada, and at first she scoffed at the idea, but she didn't have any other explanation.

"Does it say where he is?" Laura asked curiously.

Danny looked at the list as more words appeared. "… Bayville High?" He asked in confusion. "Great I need to infiltrate a High School."

"High School?"

"Oh right, you've never been to High School have you?" Danny asked, causing Laura to shake her head. "I can try to get you in there if you want."

"I'm…" Laura paused to find the right word. "Curious to see what this place is like."

"Alright." Danny nodded at her. "I'll get us signed up and put in there."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I look idiotic." Laura said in barely contained anger as she wore a black t-shirt with a brown light jacket and blue pants.

"You've only wore those combat clothes." Danny reminded her as he wore a grey shirt and blue jeans. "If you want to fit in, you need to wear regular clothes."

Laura just gave him a look for that comment. "How did you even get us signed up for this school?" She asked cautiously. "I thought a person needed an adult."

"I asked a Ghost named Amorpho a favor." Danny replied with a shrug, remembering the weird shape shifter who loved to prank people. "In return I don't kick his ass for a prank that he'll cause somewhere else."

"Amorpho?" Laura asked at the ridiculous name.

"Shape shifter."

As they were walking, Danny accidently bumped into a brown haired teen wearing a blue shirt and red sunglasses, accidently knocking the glasses off.

"Sorry." Danny reached down and grabbed the sunglasses, noting how the teen kept his eyes closed. "Medical issue?" He questioned, handing the kid the sunglasses.

"Yeah." The kid answered as he put them back on. "My eyes are pretty sensitive to light."

"That has to stink." Danny commented while Laura was waiting for him to finish as he held out his hand. "I'm Daniel Wayne but most people call me Danny."

Wayne was a name that he decided to come up with since Danny Fenton was technically missing.

"Scott Summers." The teen accepted the handshake. "You new here?"

"Yeah, Laura and I are heading to Principal Darkholmes Office."

"Laura?" Scott turned to said girl as she just gave him a dark look.

Danny quickly noticed the look. "She's not really a people person." He said truthfully.

"We need to go." Laura said to Scott as she walked off.

"Uh, right." Danny waved at Scott. "See you later!"

As Scott waved, he had one thought. '_Why did that girl remind me of Logan all of a sudden?_'

"You know, I think the act of gaining friends is talking to people." Danny remarked as they walked through the hallway.

"I'm not here to make any friends." Laura told him darkly.

"Aren't you and I friends?" Danny asked curiously, but Laura went quiet at that question. "Not sure, huh?"

"I haven't made up my mind about you." Laura finally answered as they got to the Principal's office, but she stopped when she sniffed the air.

"You got something?" Danny asked as Laura clenched her fist.

"There's a shape shifter in there." Laura whispered. "The scent keeps changing."

Danny placed a hand on Laura's shoulder causing her claws to come out.

Snikt.

"Whoa." Danny took a step back as the claws nearly took an eye out and he glanced around the hallway, only to be relieved that no one was around at the moment. "I was just going to ask you to calm down, the last thing we need is to make a scene."

Laura took a deep breath as her claws receded. "Don't touch me." She said trying to hide her nerves.

"Noted." Danny said with a nervous smile.

At that point the office door opened to show a Caucasian woman with dark brown hair, wearing glasses and a grey business suit. "I take it you're the new kids?" She asked in a tone that basically said 'Don't mess with me.'

"Uh, yes?" Danny answered for both of them. "I'm Danny Wayne."

"Laura Kinney."

The woman looked from Danny to Laura and she blinked as she looked at Laura as if she knew her from somewhere, before she shook her head. "I'm Raven Darkholme your Principal. You don't cause any trouble and we won't have any problems, got it?"

"Yes mam." Danny said wanting to get out of there as he stopped feeling a cold chill and as a blue wisp came out of his mouth, he looked around before seeing a transparent shape of a young teen of Indian Heritage wearing a white and green polo shirt and brown jeans before he disappeared. '_What the?_'

As Principal Darkholme was talking, Laura noticed Danny staring intensely at a spot in the room and it wasn't long before Principal Darkholme noticed.

"Are you listening?" She asked Danny in a stern tone.

"Y-Yeah." Danny said sounding distracted. "Sorry, I thought I saw something."

"It was like he could see me." A voice said causing Danny to spin around.

"Enough fooling around." Principal Darkholme said as she pointed to the door. "Report to your class."

As they left, Danny paused as he saw the same teenager again, so he took off after him.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked as she quickly followed him and when he didn't answer she narrowed her eyes. "Hey!"

"Don't you see him?" Danny asked gesturing towards the teen who looked at them, but the teen's eyes widened at this.

"See what?" Laura asked looking to where he gestured to see nothing.

"That teenager there in the white shirt."

"Y-You can see me?" The teen asked in shock.

"There's nothing there." Laura told him actually showing a small sign of concern.

"It wouldn't be the first time I met a Ghost who couldn't be seen by others." Danny remarked earning a look from Laura before he looked at the teen. "Yes I can see you."

"T-That's great!" The teen had a wide smile. "I've been trapped, unable to be seen in this school for thirty-three years."

"What?" Danny asked in shock while the teen nodded solemnly. "That has to suck."

Laura was feeling frustrated at this seemingly one-sided conversation as she left.

"So who are you anyway?" Danny decided to ask this spirit.

"Jonathon Silvercloud at your service." The teen introduced himself.

"You're Jonathon?!" Danny asked in pure shock. "But you're a Ghost-."

"Ghost?" John chuckled. "I'm not a Ghost, I'm just trapped in a pocket dimension. I have a machine in my lab called a Transdimension Projector. I've been working on it since 1978."

"Pocket Dimension?" Danny felt lost.

"But how can you see me?" John asked before a bell rang and Danny turned to see that Laura was gone.

"Gah! I'm late on my first day!" Danny took off running. "Sorry John, I'll talk to you after class!"

"Wait!" John cried out as he ran after Danny. "You have to get me out of this Pocket Dimension! Just find my machine!"

"After class!" Danny retorted as he made it to the classroom.

"What?! Man I've been waiting here for thirty-three years!"

"Another hour won't kill you."

"Jerk." John muttered as Danny walked in as Laura was sitting down.

'_I missed her introduction?_' Danny thought in confusion before he saw the teacher, a man with his hair slicked back, wearing a white lab coat and a red shirt.

"You're late, Mr. Wayne." The teacher said sternly.

"Uh sorry." Danny sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I got lost."

"Considering it's your first day I'm willing to let that slide." The teacher said with a chuckle. "I'm Hank McCoy."

"Nice to meet you." Danny turned to the class.

"Now say something about yourself to the class… Something that's not one word, though." Mr. McCoy said with a small glance at Laura who glared at him.

"Uh, I'm Danny Wayne and I like to travel." Danny answered with his best smile.

"Good, now sit next to Mr. Summers so I can begin the class."

Danny shrugged and sat next to Scott. "Well at least this time I didn't knock your glasses off by mistake." He joked referring to their last meeting.

Scott cracked a small smile at that while a red head girl wearing a light purple shirt and tan jeans looked at Scott in shock on hearing that.

'_What is he talking about?_' Jean Grey telepathically asked Scott.

'_Oh, we literally ran into each other and my glasses were knocked off._' Scott explained feeling a little embarrassed. '_He grabbed them and gave them back to me while my eyes were closed._'

'_You should be more careful._' Jean told him with a small smile.

'_I know, it's not like I was trying to run into someone._'

While the class was going on, Danny kept looking at the wall where John was tapping his foot trying to pass the time.

"This is boring." Laura muttered loud enough for Danny to hear as he chuckled.

"You're the one who chose to come here." He reminded her quietly.

"So, Danny where are you from?" Scott asked to try to get to know the new kid.

He would try to talk to Laura if she was sociable.

"Oh, Illinois." Danny answered close enough to be the truth. "I've always wanted to go to new places and well, this seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Sounds like fun." Scott said as Danny nodded in agreement.

"It is."

The bell rang as Danny walked out while John sighed in relief. "Finally."

As Danny was walking by he looked at Laura. "You ready to meet John?"

"You found him already?" Laura asked curiously.

"Yeah, but he's trapped inside of a pocket dimension."

"…" Laura just gave him a look of disbelief.

"So where is this machine of yours anyway?" Danny turned to John while he made sure that no other students were watching.

"In a lab beneath the school."

"Easy enough." Danny walked into the boys bathroom.

"Uh." John followed him. "What are you doing-?" He was cut off by Danny going Ghost. "Whoa."

"Next stop, the lab." Danny joked phasing through the floor.

Feeling awestruck, John took off running to get to the lab as quickly as possible.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On getting into the lab, Danny blinked as he saw quite a few old computers with cobwebs and dust on them. "Man, this place needs to be cleaned up badly."

Then the lights lit up and Danny looked down to see that there was a security laser on the floor.

The computers turned on and showed John. "January 22nd, 1978. Hi there! If you're hearing this you've got ten seconds before this lab self-destructs. Have a nice day." Then John chuckled. "What's left of it."

"Oh shit." Danny quickly put an ecto shield right around the computer as it blew up.

Coughing as the smoke made its way through the ecto shield, Danny turned to see a weird machine that looked like a miniature spaceship as he picked it up. "What's this-?" He asked accidently pressing a button and a beam shot out disintegrating a nearby computer. "Whoa!"

"Careful!" John walked in before he jumped to the left for some odd reason. "That's the Transdimension Projector and you nearly crushed me with that computer!"

"Uh, sorry." Danny apologized as he looked at it. "So now what?"

"Hit reset."

"Seriously?" Danny gave him a look of disappointment. "That's it?"

"What were you expecting?" John asked in amusement.

"Never mind, it's easier this way." Danny looked at the controls. "Let's see intensity settings, power regulators, beam whip?" He gave John another look. "What exactly were you trying to make?"

"It was an experiment." John promised him.

"If you say so." Danny turned back to the buttons. "Ah, here we go, Reset."

When he pressed it, it shot another beam out but a portal opened. "Are you coming or what?"

"I am." John ran through the portal before smashing the machine as it closed and he tumbled to the ground. "I can't believe it, I'm free!" He jumped in the air. "I'm finally out of there!"

"Welcome back." Danny greeted with a smile. "But I think we should get you out of here. They're not expecting a third new student."

"Yeah and I'm thirty-three years late for curfew." John muttered in sadness before he smiled. "At least I can see my parents again."

Danny gave a sad smile at hearing that wanting to see his parents again, but he shook his head. "Well it was nice to help you."

"Thanks-." John stopped as he looked at Danny. "By the way, what are you?"

"Danny Phantom." Danny introduced himself. "Half-human, half Ghost."

"What?" John had a confused look.

"It's a long story." Danny promised him as he grabbed hold. "Hang on." With that he turned intangible and shot through the ceiling getting John out of there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"New X-Gene detected." A bald Caucasian male in a green jacket sitting in a wheelchair looked at the computer in his home as it lit up showing John on it. "Name John Silvercloud. Powers, Technopath."

"A Technopath?" The man asked himself in curiosity before he closed his eyes and focused. '_Ororo. Scott. Jean. We have a new possible recruit._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Principal Darkholme got off the phone before she shifted her skin to show a blue skinned woman with red hair, now wearing a white dress with a belt that looked like it had skulls on them. "A new possible recruit? This shall be interesting."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Groovy." John said as Danny explained the story over a sandwich after school. "I thought I was the only one." He showed his robotic arm to explain.

"Whoa." Danny said in awe before stopping. "Groovy?"

Now John groaned. "Oh great, I need to learn the slang of this time."

Danny chuckled before looking over to see Laura walking towards him. "Hey Laura, this is John." He said gesturing to his new friend. "John, this is Laura."

Laura just gave a nod causing John to look a bit put off.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Danny told John with a smile.

"Well I'd have to say this is pretty trippy."

Now Laura looked confused as Danny explained. "He was trapped in a pocket dimension for thirty-three years."

"Speaking of which, I need to head home." John then sighed and placed his hand over his face. "If my parents still live there that is."

"Hey, if you need a place to stay, you're welcomed to stay with us." Danny offered with a smile.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that if I can't find my parents." John stood up and placed his hands in his pocket. "I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Here." Danny tossed him an ecto ear piece. "It's locked onto my ecto signature so if you need me, just speak into it."

"Far out man." John pocketed it before giving him a wave. "Thanks again."

Danny nodded as John left. "So, how did you like school?" He asked Laura as they went to head back to the hideout.

"Boring." Laura said gruffly before shrugging. "But it gave me something to do."

"That's good."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John spent the last two hours looking at everything around him in shock at how the town has changed over the last few years. Heck his old house wasn't even there anymore and he hasn't found any information on his parents no matter where he looked.

"This is a drag." John muttered as he sat down on a park bench. "Why did I have to build that stupid machine? I wouldn't be in this mess."

After a few seconds, he thought back to Danny's offer. "I don't have a better idea."

"I do."

Jumping up, John spun around to see a blue skinned lady. "Whoa! I must be totally tripping right now."

While the woman looked a bit off at the slang, she quickly composed herself. "My name is Mystique and I have an offer for you."

"Uh, thanks but I'm not really sure about talking to strange blue women." John joked as he turned to leave.

"I know about your Technopath powers." Mystique said causing John to stop.

"You're a Mutant aren't you?" John asked hearing the story from Danny about how other people had powers.

Mystique blinked in surprise. "You're well informed." She admitted before continuing. "I work for a man who is trying to protect our kind. There's a war coming with and he wants to make sure that we win."

"War? Our kind?" John shook his head. "Sorry lady, but I already have an offer-."

Mystique scoffed. "You'd rather listen to Xavier?"

"Who?"

Now Mystique narrowed her eyes. "Who gave you an offer?"

"None of your business." John turned his arm into a cannon. "Now leave me alone."

Mystique frowned before her body changed to show a Velociraptor making John wince.

"Normally this would be so groovy."

As Mystique came at him a red beam shot out knocking her back, causing John to spin around and see the Scott kid that he saw Danny conversing with in class wearing a blue uniform with a yellow X on the front and a yellow visor over his eyes with a red lens.

With him was Jean Grew, now wearing a dark suit with a green triangle, and a dark skinned woman, with light silver hair, wearing a blue uniform and had an 'X' emblem on the belt buckle.

"He said to leave him alone Mystique." Scott ordered sternly.

Mystique glared at them before turning into a raven and flying off.

"Uh, thanks?" John had his guard up with them.

"At ease, child." Ororo said in a gentle tone. "We're just here to talk."

"You mean try to draft me like she did?" John asked with a raised eyebrow in suspicion.

"It's not like that." Jean promised him. "Yes we're here to extend an invite but we're not going to force you."

"We can explain if you will hear us out." Scott offered with a hand out.

"Nothing to explain." John told them. "I'm not going with that trippy blue lady and I'm not going with you three." '_Right now, Danny is the only one I trust._'

Scott looked like he wanted to say more but Jean placed a hand on his shoulder. "We understand, but if you change your mind we'll be here." She said to him as she turned to leave and after a moment, Scott and Ororo followed her.

'_Just what did I get myself into?_' John asked as he fished around in his pocket for the ecto ear piece before placing it in his ear. "Danny? If it's alright I accept your offer."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Danny?" Danny's head perked up as he heard a voice. "If it's alright I accept your offer."

"I'll come get you." Danny promised as he went Ghost before looking at the list as John's name turned green. '_So green means recruited?_'

"Thanks."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you sure?" Xavier asked with his fingers locked together.

"From the way Jonathon was talking earlier, there's a third party recruiting mutants." Ororo told Xavier while Scott and Jean were dealing with stuff from school. "He didn't let a name slip though."

"The fact that a third person is recruiting does not bode well." Xavier said as he looked outside the school. "Who is it and what are their motives?"

**To Be Continued…**

** Shorter than the last chapter but this was all I could come up with for now. I hope I did Forge's character right because typing how some people talked in the seventies was tough.**

** Anyways I figured that Cerebro would pick up on Forge since he came back into existence and whatever Magneto used to pick up the X-Gene would do so as well.**

** Any who… It's time to answer reviews.**

** NightMaster000: Just Danny Phantom and Marvel and thank you for the OC submission. I'll add her after a few chapters.**

** Phantom Fan: Thanks and I always figured Danny would've been the perfect character to do so with how he fought in the TV show.**

** Matt: Ah well, I can't please everyone. But I needed something that would break Danny out of his morality of not killing, and that opened his eyes to how cruel the world could be.**

**Coldblue: Whoa, this sounds like a cool character. Thank you for submitting him.**

** Serin2: Yeah I guess, I swear it took a long time to write out the plot for this story and I still have some things missing.**

** Dragonscorch: I hope people will like how it does.**

** Inviso-Al: Maybe he will or maybe he won't, only time will tell.**


	3. Chapter 3: Complex Friendship

_**Chapter **__**0**__**3: Complex Friendship**_

Watching in amusement, Danny could've sworn that John was geeking out over the jet that he and Laura uh… Borrowed without permission, from the facility in Canada.

Luckily it had a cloaking device as it was hid in the backyard and Danny was grateful that the hideout was on the edge of town, surrounded by trees.

"I'm just saying." John spoke up, his mechanical arm was a blowtorch as he worked on the inner makings of the jet. "You have a lot of potential for this thing. It doesn't have much firepower because it's a stealth jet, but that can be fixed with the right tech."

"Well, we do have a lab in the basement." Danny commented causing John to stop his work and look at him in excitement.

"Far out." John commented because he already made some adjustments to the building to hide the X-Gene, so they wouldn't be detected at all.

"I've been using it to recreate some Ghost Hunting items just in case I ran into some old friends." Danny said with a shrug, already used to John's slang. "But there's enough room for you to build whatever you want."

John nodded before he snapped his fingers. "If it's alright, I want to look at the blueprints of these Ghost Hunting items to see if I can help improve them."

Danny frowned as he thought about that. "Well, considering they were made and designed by people who were just smart, the chances of you improving them are good." He mused before nodding. "Alright, but I decide which ones you look at."

"Deal." John agreed.

Laura looked up from the book she was reading. "I still say that tech just makes a person weak."

"No it doesn't." John said looking insulted while Danny sighed at the argument that was to come.

Over the last few days, John and Laura have been at odds with each other due to personality and powers. John was pretty outgoing and thought of tech as the greatest thing, while Laura was more closed off and her first thought was to slice things to pieces with her claws.

"Without tech you wouldn't survive." Laura said blandly. "You're too reliant on it."

"Says the jungle girl." John commented about her abilities. "Tech compensates for our weaknesses."

"I don't have any weaknesses." Laura stated with a shrug.

'_Except for your anger, social skills and the fact that you might sink like a rock in water._' Danny thought to himself as he just leaned against a tree. _'And John is a little too reliant on tech, sure he's more physical than an average tech lover__,__ but if it comes down to it, he doesn't really have any fighting skills without the tech._'

"Stop being so arrogant." John told her angrily.

"I'm not." Laura shrugged in response. "I'm just stating a fact."

"You wouldn't last five minutes against tech." John commented causing Laura to growl at that shot at her skills.

_Snikt._

"Care to say that again?" Laura asked dangerously with her claws showing.

"Why not?" John's aimed his arm cannon at her.

"Whoa!" Danny put an ecto shield between them. "Calm down! We won't achieve anything by killing each other."

Sure he knew that they were exact opposites, but he wasn't expecting things to escalate to this level this quickly.

Then John smiled. "How about we let Danny settle this?"

"Fine by me." Laura agreed causing Danny to shake his head.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked in shock. "How did I get dragged into this?!"

They were looking at him expectantly, causing Danny to do a face palm. "For crying out loud, fine but you two are to not interrupt me, got it?"

When they agreed he continued.

"Laura, you aren't invincible." Danny said causing Laura to glare and John to grin. "You are strong, fast and have a lot of stamina due to that healing factor, but you anger easily. John you are smart, adaptable and can build anything, but you do rely too much on tech."

By now even John was glaring at him.

"Oi! I'm not going to sugarcoat anything with you guys." Danny replied with his arms crossed, matching their glares. "You asked me for my opinion and I gave it."

Laura begrudgingly gave him that while John sighed as he turned back to the jet causing Danny to sigh. '_So much for team dynamics._' He thought sarcastically. '_Hell if this keeps up, we might as well kill each other and get it over with._'

Then Danny began to think about what John told him about Scott.

'_So he's a Mutant and a part of a team?_' Danny thought to himself as Laura went back to reading. '_Who leads that team and why is this team formed? Who is this Mystique and what did she want with John?_'

Deciding that there were too many variables in this train of thought, Danny decided to stop thinking about it for now as he spoke up again.

"You guys do realize that if we invite more people here we're going to have to teach them right?"

That caused them to pause and look at him. "Teach them what?" John asked curiously to see what he was getting at.

"Well, considering how Laura likes to exercise and fight she could teach them fighting techniques." Danny offered, knowing that many different forms of Martial Arts were figuratively drilled into her head the last few years.

Laura thought about that before adopting a feral smirk. "How hard can I be on them?"

Feeling a sense of dread, Danny gave an answer. "As long as you don't kill or cripple them you have free reign.

If it was possible, Laura's smirk got wider.

"You just sentenced future recruits to death." John deadpanned to Danny causing him to chuckle nervously.

"Right, well you could teach them about tech and weapons if you want." Danny said causing John to cup his chin in thought.

"That would be pretty groovy to try." John said out loud before looking at Danny. "What about you?"

"Control over powers." Danny said with a shrug. "I've only had mine for three years and I have a lot of control as well as abilities that most Ghosts don't get for twenty years. So I think I could teach that well."

Then Laura looked at the sky. "It's seven-thirty." She said getting up and closing her book. "We should head to school."

Danny nodded as John chuckled. "Too bad for you guys." John said as he turned back to the Jet.

"Keep talking like that and I'll enroll you." Danny lightly threatened.

"Right, enroll a kid from the seventies, nice plan." John commented sarcastically.

Danny chuckled as he left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Any luck Professor?" Scott asked Charles Xavier as he shouldered his backpack.

"No, Jonathon is keeping himself well hidden." Xavier replied taking a mechanical helmet off. "What worries me is this third mysterious party."

"If this guy isn't causing any problems, then why worry?" Scott asked in confusion.

Sure he respects Xavier and sees him as a father figure, but he didn't see why they had to look for this guy.

"Scott, just because he or she isn't causing any problems now, who's to say that this group won't cause any in the future?" Xavier asked his student. "I just want to know this groups motive."

After a few seconds, Scott found himself agreeing with Xavier's reasoning.

"But we'll have to tread lightly." Xavier continued as he wheeled his way around his desk to a bookcase. "If it's possible that this new group could be an ally we don't want to ruin that chance and cause this new group to side with the Brotherhood."

"I don't know." Scott commented remembering that night. "I think that this new group is a little sore at Mystique for trying to attack Jonathon, since he's with them."

Xavier nodded as he picked out a book. "I see… On a lighter note, we'll be having a new student from Germany at the end of the week show up."

"That's great." Scott smiled at the good news. "Anything we should know in advance?"

"I'll let you see when he gets here." Xavier told him with a chuckle.

Shaking his head, Scott decided to head to school before calling upstairs. "Jean! You need a lift?"

"Oh, Duncan's picking me up today." Jean called down from her bedroom.

Scott grimaced a bit at the Quarterback's name. "Alright." He said hoping that he sounded positive, because he really did not like that guy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You really like reading, don't you?" Danny asked as Laura opened her book back up during Lunch, he couldn't even see the title due to the cover being decrepit.

"I find it… Relaxing." Laura answered him without a glance.

"If you say so." Danny said as he ate his meal. "So how are you adapting to normal life?"

Laura tensed as she thought about the Weapon X Program. "It's… Different." She struggled to find the right word, closing her book. "I still find it strange how people perceive normality from what normal meant to me."

"It does take some getting used to." Danny admitted remembering when he got his powers he wasn't the most adaptable person. "But at least you're free."

"Yeah." Laura looked at her food making Danny frown.

"You alright?"

"It's nothing." Laura said quickly. "I'm still not used to talking to people about my problems."

"Well, you can still try right?" Danny suggested with a smile.

After a second, Laura took the plunge. "I want to meet X."

"Alright." Danny agreed making Laura blink in shock.

"You'll agree, just like that?"

"Why not?"

"We don't know where he is." Laura pointed out. "Or if he would want to meet me."

"I can look for him." Danny promised her. "It'll take a while, but there are a few Ghosts in the Ghost Zone who owe me and they can get anywhere in no time."

At that point, Laura gave a rare smile of appreciation. "Thank you."

"It's what friends are for." Danny said as he got up to leave. "I'll see you in class."

'_Friends?_' Laura still wasn't sure about the concepts of friends, just acquaintances.

But if she had to choose to count someone as a friend, she would choose Danny since he already did a lot for her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Humming to himself as he headed to his locker, Danny stopped as he thought about something. '_Wait, John said that Mystique was a shape shifter… Didn't Laura say that the Principal was a shape shifter?_' If he wasn't a C-Student, he would've thought about that earlier.

Feeling that it was too much of a coincidence, Danny ran into the bathroom and went ghost before flying invisibly to the Principal's Office to see her doing work.

"Mystique." Danny said loudly causing the woman to freeze as she looked around.

"Who's there?" Principal Darkholme changed into her natural form after closing the door. "And how did you find me?"

"I have my ways." Danny said cryptically, deciding to annoy the hell out of her. "But I don't appreciate you attacking my friends."

"You'll have to be more specific." Mystique said looking around.

"I was talking about Jonathon."

Now Mystique looked intrigued. "You're the new recruiter."

"Recruiter?" Danny laughed as it echoed around her office. "All I'm doing is helping Mutants and Metahumans who need it. Why are you recruiting?"

Feeling confident, Mystique told him. "There is a war coming." She said deciding not to reveal anything about Magneto. "Homo-Sapiens will lash out against our kind, we're just preparing."

"If you want peace, prepare for war." Danny said actually agreeing with what she was saying about a war coming.

"Exactly." Mystique narrowed her eyes because she couldn't find Danny. "Glad to see we agree on that."

"But I'm not taking sides." Danny said making Mystique pause.

"We all choose a side." Mystique told him with a shrug.

"No, I'm actually here to give you a warning." Danny said in his most cold-hearted voice as the temperature in the room dropped causing Mystique to shiver. "You will leave my friends alone and anyone else that joins us. If you threaten or hurt them in any way I will kill you."

"So says the coward who hides his face." Mystique said to try to get him to come out.

Danny chuckled as he shot an ecto beam at the desk, lighting it on fire, causing Mystique to jump. "I'm not stupid enough to fall for that." He said as he decided to make his shadow appear in the flames. "Just remember, I will know if you attack my friends."

As he disappeared and the temperature returned to normal, Mystique couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief before grabbing a phone.

"_Yes?_" A cold voice answered.

"We may have a problem." Mystique said as the desk continued to burn.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laura sniffed the air as Danny walked in and sat next to her. "Why do I smell smoke?" She whispered to him.

"I gave Mystique a warning to leave John and anyone else we recruit alone." Danny said with a smirk. "All without letting her see me."

Before Laura could inquire more, the lesson began as they had to focus on their work.

'_I should probably talk to this Xavier guy as well._' Danny thought before eyeing Scott out the corner of his eye. '_But first I need to hear his opinion._'

Looking up, Danny frowned as he realized that the teacher was looking at him, expecting an answer.

"Uh… Seventy-Three?" Danny asked playing the naïve, dumb kid.

"This is History, not math." The teacher sighed as a bunch of people laughed.

"… The Boston Tea Party?" Danny tried again, eliciting more laughter from the class because they were actually talking about Medieval Times.

"Just stop." The teacher turned to a different student.

'_I really need to pay more attention in class._' Danny thought before shrugging. '_Nah._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After school ended, Danny looked at Laura. "I'll meet you back at the hideout, just please don't kill John."

"I make no promises." Laura said in a very serious tone, making Danny grimace.

'_That's exactly what I'm worried about._'

After changing to his Ghost form again, Danny turned invisible and sat in the back of Scott's convertible as he walked out with Jean.

"I thought that you were hanging with Duncan tonight." Scott questioned as they got in and he began to drive off.

"I'm not happy with him right now." Jean answered simply.

"What did he do this time?" Scott asked in confusion.

Jean crossed her arms. "Let's just say he put his foot in his mouth."

"Scott Summers." Danny spoke up, causing them to stiffen and it was a good thing they were at a red light, or he would've swerved off the road. "Goes to Xavier's School for the Gifted and secretly a mutant. I guess the same goes for you Jean Grey?"

Jean used her telepathy to try to find Danny but she couldn't get into his mind. "Who are you?!"

"And why are you in my car?" Scott asked his own question as the light turned green.

"My name is of no importance." Danny said enjoying being the annoying smartass again. "I'm only here to find out why you were trying to recruit my friend John."

"You're the new recruiter." Jean realized.

"More like one giving a safe haven to those who need it." Danny answered cryptically. "I already had a talk with Mystique about how she attacked my friend and warned her to stay away from them. I also wanted to thank you for protecting him."

"Uh, no problem?" Scott asked not sure where this guy was going.

"I want to talk with Xavier about why he's recruiting Mutants, but I figured I could hear your opinions on this matter."

"What is there to say?" Scott asked wanting Danny to show himself. "The Professor is a good guy, he wants to bridge peace between Humanity and Mutants."

"A noble goal." Danny admitted thinking that two years ago he would've probably asked to join this group. "But is it capable of being a reality?"

"Of course it is." Scott said without hesitation.

But Jean looked confused. "Why are you asking this?"

"… I don't even know." Danny muttered shaking his head, despite the fact that they couldn't see him. "I guess it's because maybe two years ago I would've agreed with that goal… I'll talk to Xavier another time when it would be crucial to meet. You guys have good hearts, don't change."

'_Why the hell did I get so sappy there?_' Danny thought as he flew out of the car. '_It must be their naïveness._'

"Am I the only one who thought that was weird?" Scott asked as the Mansion came into view. "We couldn't see him at all."

"I'm more worried about the fact I couldn't detect him with my telepathy." Jean admitted making Scott blink as he processed that.

"Oh boy."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny yawned as he made it back to the hideout and changed forms before walking in. "I'm home!" He called out.

_Snikt._

Turning, he saw Laura gesturing to the training room with her claws out. "Who do you think is better?" She asked.

"You want to fight?" Danny asked in confusion.

"I want to see who the better fighter is." Laura told him with a feral smirk. "Tech boy is not worth fighting right now."

Danny shrugged and followed her into the training room. "What brought this on?" He decided to ask.

"It's been bugging me ever since we met and if you hadn't disappeared for two years we would've fought." Laura admitted as she walked to the other side of the room and got in a stance with a snarl. "You ready, bleach head?"

Frowning at the shot of his Ghost Form, Danny changed and his hands glowed with ecto energy. "Rules?"

"There are none." Laura took off running on all fours with her claws increasing her speed.

"Whoa!" Danny barely turned intangible as she ran through him. "Alright then."

Focusing, Danny let loose a barrage of ecto blasts as Laura deflected them with her claws before coming in for a kick, retracting the claw on her foot so she wouldn't kill him and she would've hit his gut if he didn't lean back.

After leaning back, Danny switched it up by shooting ice at her, but Laura jumped into the air to dodge the attack and was coming at him, so he created a sword made out of ice to block her claws.

"Quick question." Laura growled out as they were holding each other off. "How is it that this can block Adamantium?"

"I can make the ice as strong as I want." Danny answered with a cheesy smile. "Right now it's as hard as Vibranium."

"But you rely too much on your powers." Laura stated as she made him lean to the left before kicking his feet out from underneath him and in a second, her claws were an inch away from his throat. "I win."

"Nice one." Danny admitted before Laura pulled her claws back. "Well, I only know a few basic moves, nothing really advanced"

"Then I guess I better start my position of training with you and Tech boy." Laura said.

Danny went pale as he realized that he was going to be in hell for a while.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"…" Xavier had his eyes closed after listening to Scott and Jean. "So this Mutant is immune to telepathy and can be invisible?"

This was really starting to trouble him.

"Yes, but he did say that he wanted to speak with you sometime." Jean said making Xavier frown in thought.

"Then we'll have to wait." Xavier nodded knowing that they had no way of finding this Mutant without knowing a name or knowing what he looked like. "Storm, I want you to send a message to Logan to bring him back."

"Already did, Professor." Ororo told him with her arms crossed.

"You think it'll get that bad?" Scott asked in concern.

"No, but it's best to be prepared." Xavier told him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You know, I really regret coming here now." John groaned in pain after Laura thrashed Danny and him around without anyone using their powers. "No using powers? That's practically cheating with her healing factor and skeleton."

"Quit complaining." Laura told him as she drank some water. "A little exercise is good for you."

"It's killing us." Danny muttered in pain.

Laura rolled her eyes. "You're already dead."

"Technically, half-dead." Danny inputted with a raised finger before he felt some chill in his pocket. "What the hell?" He muttered pulling out the list and opening it as a name was appearing. "We have a new possible recruit."

"Already?" John asked in confusion.

"What's the name?" Laura decided to ask.

"Ray Gabriel Chan." Danny read the name on the list. "Current Location Salem, Oregon. Metahuman."

"Salem?" Laura crossed her arms. "That's quite a ways away."

"No problem." John had a huge grin. "We can test out the improvements I made to the Haven."

"Haven?" Danny gave John a weird look. "Y-You named the Jet?"

Now John looked a little embarrassed. "Well, I worked on it and I was thinking about it for a while."

"Why Haven?" Laura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well isn't that what this place is?" John asked gesturing to the building as they ran to the Jet. "A haven for those who need it?"

"I guess it seems appropriate." Danny admitted as they got on.

"There's one thing." John looked at them. "I kind of made a uniform for myself as well as Laura."

"What?" Laura asked with narrowed eyes.

"What about me?" Danny asked feeling left out.

"No offense, but you can already have a uniform." John told him as he opened a compartment that was in the Jet to show a black and yellow body suit and a yellow mask with black goggles and a red headband. "What do you think?"

"What materials are in it?" Danny asked as John held it out.

"Experimental tech that I made from the pieces I've been gathering." John explained with a smile. "I made a small rechargeable shield for it but it isn't strong and the suit can stop bullets but a barrage of them can still fatally wound me."

"Where do you get the parts?" Danny felt the need to ask in shock.

"You'd be surprised by the well working parts in broken electronics that people throw away." John admitted with a smirk. "I scavenge, clean and repair with those parts." Then he opened another compartment. "This is Laura's."

It was a pure black bodysuit with gloves that had metal where her claws could come out of, combat boots and a motorcycle helmet that looked pretty futuristic.

"The helmet has a filter to where it doesn't bother her sense of smell." John said as Laura picked the helmet up. "I know she can heal, but I'm pretty sure that you're not a masochist so I added the same shield as mine, bear in mind the shields are mere prototypes. And the metal on the gloves are to keep the claws in place, because I noticed them bending back whenever she was using them."

"Impressive." Laura found herself admitting to him as she felt the material.

"Alright, let's suit up-." Danny went red as Laura began to take her shirt off. "Uh, what are you doing?!" He asked turning around away from her.

"Suiting up." Laura answered like it was obvious although she was confused on why Danny and John left the Jet. "Weird."

"Uh, does she do that often?" John asked Danny while they were waiting for Laura to finish and he was suiting up out of view.

"No." Danny said not wanting to give Laura's past out unless she was alright with it before he heard footsteps as Laura came out with the full gear on. "Whoa." Danny whistled in awe at how badass she looked.

"One more thing, don't call me John." John said as he came out in his uniform with the mask making his voice sound more mechanical. "I chose the name Forge as a codename." When Danny gave Forge a questioning look, he sighed. "You call yourself Phantom, so why not?"

"Can't really argue with that." Danny shrugged as he went Ghost before looking at Laura. "You come up with a codename?" When Laura went to speak, Danny quickly said. "And X-23 does not count."

'_X-23?_' Forge thought in confusion as Laura went silent for a few seconds before looking back up.

"Call me Talon."

Danny nodded as he looked at the team that they were. "Let's get going."

"You're going to love the Haven." Forge said excitedly. "With how much time I spent on her, I guarantee that she is one of the best stealth ships in the world, and she will soon be the best!"

"So what upgrades are we talking?" Danny asked before he saw that Forge also inputted quite a few more seats and they were more comfortable.

"Besides the new chairs, I put in a few afterburners to hide from infrared scanners, some flares just in case we get in a fire fight and I put in a few guns on it so this baby packs quite a punch." Forge explained sounding more like an excited child in a candy shop. "Plus there are the Chaff and ECM's." Seeing Danny's lost look he clarified. "Chaff's are Radar Counter-Measures and ECM's are Electronic Counter-Measures."

"Man, you have been busy." Danny commented before he saw a cup holder come out of his chair. "You seriously added cup holders?" He asked in disbelief.

Talon joined in on the disbelief while Forge smiled a bit under his mask. "What? We all get thirsty and what if we're flying while drinking something?"

'_Forge doesn't know how much he just reminded me of my Dad._' Danny thought with a chuckle as Forge sat in the Pilots seat since he knew all the upgrades, although Talon was sitting with him to make sure Forge knew what he was doing.

"So what's the plan?" Talon asked as the Haven took off into the air.

"Find this Ray, and see if he wants to join us."

"Hey, just out of curiosity, what exactly are we calling ourselves?" Forge asked as he looked over the systems while in flight.

"It doesn't matter." Danny answered plainly as he sat back. "We're just helping people."

"That's why we need a team name." Forge commented with a laugh.

"Talon, what do you think-?" Danny felt his eye twitch when he saw Talon without her helmet on listening to a small MP3 player and reading a book. "Look, we'll come up with something later, Forge."

"Far out." Forge commented as the Jet sped off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Salem, a blur was running by people as they didn't notice before it came to a huge house and the door was already opened, with the man bending down to get the paper so the blur ran by him, causing the man to shiver.

"Some wind." The man muttered.

The blur eventually made it to a certain room where a six foot tall Chinese, Mexican American fifteen year old male, with brown eyes and black hair wearing a bullet ridden vest, with the body of an Olympian Sprinter took it off to show a shirt full of bullet holes.

"Damn it." The teen muttered under his breath as he took the shirt off to show dry blood. "I really need to stop running into those damn bomb squads."

Hearing footsteps, the teen became a blur as he scrubbed the blood off, hid the vest and the t-shirt while donning large blue shirt and dark blue skinny jeans before the door opened as he sat on the bed.

"Ray?" A Mexican woman with dark brown hair looked in to see the teen.

"Zǎoshang hǎo, mǔqīn. (Good Morning, Mother.)" Ray Gabriel Chan said with a smile in Mandarin.

Mrs. Chan smiled. "At least you're keeping with your studies." She said causing Ray to smile a bit.

"So what's the visit for?" Ray asked curiously getting up to follow his Mom.

"To tell you that your Father and I are going to be late coming home from work."

Ray frowned a bit remembering how his Mom, Maria Gonzales was the CEO of the Western Oscorp Board of Directors while his Dad, Lou Chan was the Head Scientist at the Western Oscorp Branch. "Alright." He said feeling used to it.

Maria nodded as she turned to leave. "Stay safe."

"I will." Ray promised as she closed the door before he lay back with his hands behind his head. "Tch, right I promise just like how you and Dad love each other." He said bitterly.

As Ray closed his eyes to rest, he didn't know that three people were coming to meet him and that they would change his life forever.

**To Be Continued…**

** Man this one took a while with an OC that was introduced.**

** Now, more about Ray will be explained in future chapters but right now I want to get some stuff out of the way before they're commented on.**

**I'll admit the chapter name could've been better****,**** but I was grasping at straws here.**

**Forge is a powerful Technopath that created a Transdimension Projector in the freaking seventies, so I believe that the stuff I had him made were well within his ability in this time.**

**I also made his personality up with some bits from the X-Men Evolution cartoon put in since he only showed up in two episodes.**

**Talon is a master of many different fighting styles since she was forced to learn everything to become the most efficient killer, so she could win in a lot of fights, especially since Danny isn't the greatest in hand-to-hand combat.**

**She's also very closed off from people and while she may communicate with them, she doesn't consider anyone her friend except for maybe Danny. The reason it's a 'maybe' is because while he did save her from the Weapon X program, she isn't really one to trust anyone.**

** As for the Jet, well I figured since I practically had them steal it in the first chapter, it should be their main form of transportation along with Forge making it a stealth jet that will soon rival the Blackbird of the X-Men, also so they could get into aerial fights when the time demands it.**

** Now, Danny has changed in the last two years and I think when he confronted Mystique about attacking John, it showed. Plus I have quite a few Major Marvel Event Comics from the Original Galactus Saga to the Messiah Complex Saga, so tell me if you want me to add one of the Saga's in, I plan to actually have the Civil War at some point in this story but it won't be for a freaking 'long' time!**

**Also, when I typed in the 'Mandarin' it's actually Chinese because I couldn't find Mandarin on Google Translate.**

***Coughs* Now let's get to the reviews.**

** Inviso-Al: I hope you'll like it when I do introduce him to the other heroes.**

** Phantom Fan: Sure, just be aware that I'm not sure how I would type his accent.**

** Guest1: Now that would be telling.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

** Coldblue: Man another OC? Thanks! And I hope you like how I did with Ray in this chapter, I already have his Codename prepared as it will be revealed in a chapter or two. But this new OC sounds cool and I could introduce Spider-Man and Daredevil when I bring her in without it being too convenient. As for the pairings that will be a surprise and I no longer need OC's, otherwise I will get too many of them.**

** Good point on the Laura/Danny thing though.**

**TitanX: I'll add him because it would also give Danny and him a common enemy with the GIW, but why were they hunting him?**

**NightMaster000: No problem in accepting another OC, I'm happy people are offering them in making this story. As for Magneto and Xavier knowing about a third party? I'd figure it would make things interesting. As for making them grey, I thought that since Xavier's team is all about peace, and Magneto's is about supremacy, that having grey morality would work for Danny's. So far for the plans and goals it's just to give a safe haven to those who need it, but that will change over time.**

**Whumbly: *Whistles in amazement.* This is a pretty cool OC and you have an original bio for him. I will have him show up!**

**The Summer Stars: *Laughs nervously* No need to get Mr. Stabby, I already have Talon threatening me about that.**

**Phantom-Fan: Huh, good question. I guess that Wolverine and Laura are in a league of their own, right?**

** Alright, that's enough OC's for now and I hope that everyone who submitted one will be happy with how I type them!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Eastern Demon

**Yes this story is now called the Renegades! Thanks to Coldblue for the suggestion. The new team name shows that while I can come up with the basics of a good story, it's the team names I suck with.**

** Alright here's the next installment.**

_**Chapter 04: The Eastern Demon**_

"We're going down!" Forge shouted as he tried to pull the Haven up. "One of them got the left wing! I can stabilize us but if the other wing is hit, we're screwed!"

"Fix it!" Talon shouted as she was trying to access the weapons.

"I can't!" Forge shouted back. "I need to be outside on the damaged wing!"

"Incoming!" Talon shouted as a missile came towards them.

Meanwhile a heavily battered Ray was on the ground, wearing torn clothes, as he looked up to see the missile heading towards the Haven. "**NO!**" He shouted as he became a blur.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Ten Hours Ago-**_

"Come on, Ray." A jock with light blonde hair taunted as he punched Ray Chan in the gut. "Aren't you going to fight back?" He then kicked the teen in the gut.

"It wouldn't be a fight." Ray said with a smirk before he was punched in the face. '_If I used my powers on this bastard, he would never bother me again._' But he can't risk it with what he does.

The crowd around them was busy chanting the usual. 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' So it was no wonder a teacher came to break it up.

As the jock got in trouble, he glared at Ray who was getting up promising more pain. '_Oh joy._'

This is Ray Gabriel Chan, and he was a normal fifteen year old teen… Or at least he was normal.

You see, Ray used to be a normal smart kid who ran on the track team while his father worked for a company called Oscorp while his Mom was the CEO of the Western Branch and one day his Dad a scientist for the same company, brought a mutagen formula home to study.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Damn it." An Asian man with black hair and brown eyes cursed as his analysis brought up another failure.

"You said that there would be no failures." A man in his forties with dark red hair and a black business suit, said sternly from a video chat.

"I said it was possible, sir." Lou Chan said to the man. "The elements we're dealing with are-."

"I don't care what they are." The man interrupted Lou. "We were asked by Fury, to create a duplicate of the Super Soldier serum and the Oz Formula will work with or without you." He then eyed the now glaring Lou. "Anything else to add?"

"No, Mr. Osborn." Lou said through gritted teeth as he cut the feed and decided to go out for the night.

Ten minutes after he was gone, the door opened up to show a twelve year old Ray, who decided to see what was in his father's lab, to find out if he wanted to be a scientist and he saw quite a few complex chemicals.

"Whoa." Ray muttered in awe as he looked at them, tracing his finger on some of the beakers as the substances in them bubbled. "This is amazing."

Backing up to get another view of it, Ray didn't see the trashcan behind him as he tripped, flailing his arms as he fell backwards, his hand caught one of the trays as it was sent flying up before knocking some chemicals off the desk and they fell towards him, breaking on impact with his chest.

His chest started to burn as a chemical cloud surrounded him making him cough as his lungs began to burn while the mixed substances were seeping into the cuts that the glass made and he ran out of the lab not noticing one beaker left with a fallen chemical in it as it bubble an neon green color.

Reaching the toilet in record time, Ray began to hurl his lunch as some blood came out. "Oh God." Ray muttered as everything started to burn. "I am so dead."

He wasn't worried about the burn and cuts; he was more worried about what his Dad will think when he comes home to see his lab destroyed.

Looking around, Ray saw a stray cat out the bathroom window sleeping peacefully so he ran to his room, ignoring the burning pain and grabbed a fish net to catch the cat.

"Here kitty, kitty." Ray muttered as he approached the cat that was eyeing him warily before it lunged, causing Ray to take a step back in shock, but he blinked as he noticed the cat moving in slow motion as he put the net around it. "The hell?" He muttered before running down into the lab and opening the window to where the cat would get out after putting some cat fur in the lab, he ran back to his room to clean the cuts up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What the fuck!" Lou shouted the next morning causing Ray to bolt right up from his bed, where he was asleep. "**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!**"

"Crap, he found the lab." Ray muttered with his face in his hands, not sure if the cat trick would work with the cuts on his-. "What the?" Ray looked at his arms to see the cuts gone and the bruise on his chest was gone as well.

Running downstairs, Ray tripped only to see everything in slow motion again as he managed to right himself and make it down the stairs. '_Alright, this is weird._'

"Damn it!" Lou shouted as Ray went into the lab.

"Dad? What happened?" Ray asked rubbing his eye to put on a show that he was sleepy.

"I left the window opened and a damned cat got in here." Lou shouted holding a fistful of cat fur. "Now all my hard work is gone! Ruined!"

Ray had to work hard to not show guilt on his face as Lou sat down looking ready to cry.

The computer was still scanning the beaker with the neon green substance before it beeped. "Analysis complete. Activating simulation… Complete. Project Success, Oz Formula completed."

Lou looked up at hearing that. "What?" He ran to the formula and checked the computer. "I-I can't believe it." He said with a wide smile, doing a complete 180. "It's done. That cat actually caused the Oz formula to be completed!"

Now Ray's eyes widened at the insane luck that just happened. He was in the clear and his Dad's work was completed. "That's great!" Ray said with a smile.

"It's more than great!" Lou said with a mirror of the smile. "It's a promotion in the making! Mr. Osborn will be pleased!"

As Lou was talking, Ray was still thinking about what happened to him with everything slowing down. '_Just what was that about?_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." Ray said as his Mom was on the phone in New York for the week along with his Dad.

It's been a year since the accident and he found out about his powers of Super Speed to be able to run faster than anyone, so he decided to quit the Track Team in fear of anyone finding out about his powers.

That was why his Mom was talking to him.

"I think you're being a little too sudden here." Maria said sternly. "You love Track."

"I wanted to focus more on my studies." Ray lied, not feeling the need to do that because whatever happened to him improved how fast his mind worked, he can absorb information like a sponge now, although he has trouble remembering some things he has to spend time thinking on it for him to remember.

"If you're sure." Maria could tell that something was wrong. "I have to go, love you sweetie."

"I love you too, Mom." Ray said with a goofy smile as he hung up before going to his room and grabbing a pair of goggles. "Now to see how fast I am."

With that he took off as a blur.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's been four days and now Ray was running through the Middle East after resting in Italy for a day. He's already been to China, Japan, Britain, Germany, Russia and every other nation, after this he would be home after running around the world in a week.

'_This is great._' He thought as he ran only for an explosion to go off to his left. "**WHAT THE FUCK?!**"

Looking around, Ray went pale as he realized he practically ran right into a battlefield between two different armies. '_I really need to pay attention to where I'm running._'

Seeing the bullets flying in slow motion all around him, Ray took a deep breath and tried to imagine this as Dodgeball, with the goal of not getting hit, no matter what.

But as he ran, he saw some people get shot and were bleeding out, so he decided to do something about it as he ran in and grabbed two or three of them, with their weight dragging him down allowing someone to see him and open fire, hitting his right shoulder and left arm.

Gritting his teeth in agony, Ray ignored the pain and kept running until he saw a camp with people wearing the same uniforms as the two men that he had and he ran by dropping them off gently to where people only saw a blur that disappeared.

'_Fuck._' Ray finally decided to stop in a cave to rest as his shoulder and arm throbbed in pain. '_Getting shot hurts._'

Hearing more gun fire after he sat for an hour of rest, Ray stood up to see through his shirt that the bullet wounds were now small scabs and was rapidly disappearing. '_At least I heal fast._' He thought as he took off again, seeing more people bleeding out as he repeated what he did earlier.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Another year has passed and Ray earned himself a reputation in the Middle East as the Demon of the East, or Angel depending on who was asked.

The Angel was because of how he saved a lot of lives, no matter what side they were on, if they were bleeding out, he would save them.

He came across the Demon name because of an accident that resulted in his first kill.

There was a wounded man and Ray moved as fast as he possibly could to get him help. But he ran so fast that the man burned in his arms, making Ray realize the dangers of running with someone, so he had to be careful.

He hasn't interfered with the War until he got over his first kill and during his grief with it, he found something out.

His parents never loved each other.

He was never supposed to exist.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It's your own fault that you're not getting that promotion." Maria said venomously as Ray snuck into the kitchen to get a glass of water, trying to ignore the argument.

"My fault?!" Lou glared daggers at Maria. "You're the CEO! You could've given me that promotion! Mr. Osborn gave you the choice!"

"People would've questioned my motives!" Maria yelled at him. "If I did then I would've lost my job!"

"Oh, so it's alright for me to lose a promotion?" Lou asked sarcastically. "How the hell is this my fault?"

"If you never got me pregnant on that one-night stand! You wouldn't be in this mess." Maria yelled as Ray stiffened, the glass slipping from his fingers as he processed what he just heard.

Ray was an accident; he was never supposed to be born.

_Smash._

Spinning around to see a shocked Ray and a broken glass on the floor, his parents paled as they realized what just happened.

"Ray." Lou walked forward, but Ray ran out of the room and out the front door, before using his powers to get out of there not caring if anyone saw him or not. "Ray!"

'_It was all a lie._' Ray thought with tears streaming down his face, not caring where he was going, as he ran far away from home before skidding to a stop with his shoes in pieces and his clothes ripped from the wind speed from running, as he looked over the Grand Canyon.

Falling to his knees, Ray contemplated just throwing himself into the Grand Canyon and get it over with. '_There's no such thing as love._' He thought bitterly looking over the edge. '_Whenever a person says they love each other, they're just using each other for pleasure._'

"**DAMN IT!**" Ray shouted as he heard his own echo throughout the canyon. "**WHY?! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHAT AM I?! AN ACCIDENT?**"

Ray was never supposed to be born, but he was. He was never supposed to get his powers, but he did.

Is everything about him just that? Is this his life? An accident?

Closing his eyes, Ray cried himself to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a month before he went back home to see his parents, a month of being by himself dealing with grief and misery as well as self-loathing.

But when he knocked and his parents opened the door, he was surprised by them hugging him and they wouldn't let go, thinking that if they did he would run off again.

They tried to get better for him, to actually try to love each other, but Ray saw it as fake.

He didn't run off again, seeing how hurt they were when he did, but he was distant from them.

That was when Ray decided to never trust anyone or let them close to avoid being hurt like that again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Back to ten hours earlier than the present-**_

In a dark room, a tall, well-built and bald, African American looked at the screens surrounding him, wearing a dark trench coat while his left eye was covered by an eye patch with a scar, showing many different people with astounding abilities.

There was a teen in red and blue tights shooting webs and crawling up walls as he faced off against a man in a green jumpsuit with robotic tentacle arms lashing out at the teen.

An acrobat wearing blood red with two D's on his chest as he wore a mask showing devil horns taking down small-time thugs.

An aged war veteran shooting criminals as he wore a shirt with a skull on the front.

There was also three more screens showing a man in red and gold armor flying, a giant green man in purple shorts destroying a tank with his bare hands and a video of a blur running through the Middle East.

This man is Nick Fury, the leader of an organization called the Strategic Homeland Interference and Logistics Division, or SHIELD for short.

This Division was made to counter the ongoing Metahuman and Mutant problem and lock up the threats.

It started after the disappearance of a town called Amity Park during a Ghost Invasion, at first skipped over due to the talk of Ghosts, it revealed to the Government that there were people with powers.

Pretty soon, the Fantastic Four was born after being bathed in Cosmic Radiation, Spider-Man appeared a few weeks later spinning his web all over the Papers and then there was the Hulk.

Most of these were kept confidential and hidden from the public with the exception of the Four and Spider-Man being public knowledge.

Then there was this 'Speed Demon' that people were talking about interfering with the War in the Middle East and Fury has been tasked with the job of taking him down.

In his opinion, this Metahuman or Mutant was saving lives and a lot of people in the Military are grateful, but this one shouldn't be interfering with other problems like this.

Fury was also trying to figure out who destroyed the Hydra Base in Canada that they were sent to investigate after the explosion drew a lot of attention.

On seeing the claw marks that marred the burnt corpses, Fury was ready to give Wolverine a piece of his mind, only to find out that Wolverine hasn't been near Canada in five months and was in San Diego at the time of the explosion.

They were able to identify the bodies of Kimura, an S-Ranked threat and Zander Rice an insane scientist.

Two SHIELD fugitives that were dead.

There was one burnt Hydra Agent that was still breathing and all he got was the White Haired Monster that shoots green energy.

There was only one person on their files that resembled that description.

Danny Phantom, the Ghost Boy of Amity Park that disappeared two years ago.

But Fury was doubtful that it was Phantom, because it wasn't in the Ghost Boy's MO to kill. Then again, a lot can change in two years.

Fury was still trying to figure out where this teen disappeared for two years and was beginning to believe that he, 'moved on', so to say.

He's also learned through his spy network that Hydra increased a hunt for Daniel James Fenton, a boy who is the Heir to Fenton Industries, a family company that's famous for discovering Ghosts, punching a hole into the Ghost Zone, land of the dead, and developing weapons to fight these Ghosts that were easily thirty years ahead of anything most people has.

But after the incident with this Nasty Burger exploding, which caused every Nasty Burger to close down on discovering what caused it to explode, the plans and weapons have been taken and the Ghost Portal destroyed beyond repair.

The fact that Danny Fenton escaped from the Hospital and there were clothes and pictures missing, proved that he went into hiding for some reason.

Some say it was so Phantom could finish the job.

But Fury believes there is a connection to Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton.

The names sound too damned similar for it to be a coincidence, along with them having the same face, just different eye and hair color.

"Director Fury." A voice broke him out of his musings as he saw a Latino woman with dark hair wearing a Shield uniform. "We have a fix on this Speed Demon."

"Where is he, Hill?" Fury asked in his 'no-nonsense' tone.

"Our top scientists think he lives somewhere in Oregon." Maria Hill said with her arms behind her back. "They've found something moving faster than Mach-2 being very common there and first appeared three years ago."

Fury nodded as he turned to the screen now showing the statistics and they mostly were centered near Oscorp, causing him to frown.

"Of course, Oscorp has something to do with it." Fury said in anger.

"Director Fury." A random SHIELD Agent walked in and saluted. "We detected something flying towards Oregon."

"Detected something?" Fury asked with a narrowed eye.

"It's escaping most of our radars, but it's going at a speed that registers it." The SHIELD Agent said before swallowing nervously. "It's the same thing that was detected leaving Canada two weeks ago."

Now Fury was in motion. "Keep an eye on it!" He ordered sharply. "I want to know everything about it. Hill, learn everything you can about this Speed Demon."

"What about you, sir?" Hill asked curiously.

"I need to report this to the Council." Fury said with a tone of distaste, as he left the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom groaned as he leaned back. "How much longer?" He asked because it's been three hours.

"I've been trying to keep us going slow." Forge said to him. "I don't think we've been detected since there's been no one trying to shoot us down."

"You don't think?" Talon asked sharply.

"Hey, I don't know how advanced the Government is." Forge answered back angrily. "You try being trapped for about thirty years while the world improved and we'll talk."

"Whatever." Talon said crossing her arms while Phantom sighed at the conversation.

"Guys, can you please get along on this?" Phantom pleaded to them. "We're just looking for this Ray kid."

"Speaking of which." Forge gestured to the computer. "While flying, I looked him up and he seems to be pretty famous."

"How so?" Phantom asked as he moved over to look at the screen to see the dark haired Mexican-Asian.

"Rich kid, Mom's the CEO of the Western Branch version of Oscorp and his Dad is the lead scientist." Forge said getting a snort from Phantom. "What?"

"Ten bucks says he got his powers snooping around his parent's lab." Phantom said with a nod.

"What makes you say that?" Talon asked looking at him.

"Same thing happened with me." Phantom said knowingly.

Talon decided to bring up a point. "How exactly are we going to try to convince this kid to come with us?"

Phantom opened his mouth to reply before he thought about it. "Did not think of that one."

"Ar-Are you making this stuff up as you go along?" Forge asked in disbelief.

Phantom rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It's been working so far." He said weakly.

"At least come up with a plan." Forge complained with a wave of his hand.

Phantom closed his eyes in thought before opening them. "How about I talk to him first?" He offered them with a shrug. "No offense, but if we all go to his house like we are it would set off some suspicion and we don't know what this kid can do, so we need to tread carefully." He explained listing the possible outcomes. "Plus, if he says no, we can't have him knowing who we are."

"You sure about this?" Talon asked about his plan.

"Hey it worked when I met you guys." Phantom said with a small smile. "If I need a hand I can get you guys."

It was true, since the Ecto Ear Pieces were in Talon's helmet and Forge's mask, so if Danny focuses, he can contact them and hear them.

Forge nodded as Danny turned intangible and fell through the floor on a job to look for Ray.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is everyone ready?" A man, wearing a white cloak and a skull-like mask and black body armor, asked in a deep tone while surrounded by a group of people wearing yellow armor.

"Yes, Taskmaster sir!" One of them saluted him. "AIM is ready to go."

"Good." Taskmaster growled out as Oscorp came into sight. "Begin the attack."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Groaning as he woke up again, Ray yawned and stretched, wondering if he should run around the Middle East again before deciding to take at least one day off.

As he opened the fridge to get a drink of milk he heard the doorbell rang so he walked over to open the door only to raise an eyebrow at seeing Danny Phantom, or what he thought was a teen cosplaying as him.

He's watched the news about a teen called Danny Phantom who appeared around the same time as he got his powers.

"Chasing a Ghost?" Ray asked with a smirk, chuckling.

Phantom smiled as he turned intangible and walked through him to the other side. "Not exactly."

Ray was just gaping at the spot where Phantom was before turning to see him rolling a ball of ecto energy in his hands.

"What?" Phantom asked innocently.

Composing himself, Ray closed the door and walked up to him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked cautiously wondering if he was being Punked somehow.

"I'm looking into where Metahumans and Mutants are and giving them a safe haven." Phantom decided to be blunt. "You're name popped up on the list."

"What?!" Ray shouted in shock as he unconsciously took a step back. '_How? I've been careful with my powers._'

"Whoa." Phantom raised a hand to calm him down. "Can I please explain?"

Not trusting his voice, Ray just nodded his head.

"Alright, when I disappeared two years ago, a friend gave me a list that would show names of Metahumans and Mutants who would need help overtime." Phantom brought the list out and gave it to Ray who looked at it seeing two green names above his, or codenames at least. "You're name appeared on it three hours ago."

"Who are the other two?" Ray asked cautiously.

"Two people who are with me, but not here at the moment." Phantom answered truthfully. "One isn't very social and the other is a tech lover."

"What does this list tell you?" Ray asked handing it back.

"Just your name and location." Phantom answered truthfully as he pocketed the list. "So I don't know what your power is."

"What if I say no to this safe haven?" Ray asked suspiciously.

"Then I leave and you won't see me again." Phantom promised.

Ray was about to answer when the door was kicked down and two people wearing yellow combat armor stormed in. "There he is!" One of the pointed at Ray before stopping at seeing Phantom.

Now Ray gave Phantom a dark look. "Are they your allies?"

"I swear I don't know these guys." Phantom promised, wondering who the hell they were as he pressed a finger to his ear as if there was an ear bud. "Forge! Talon there are some weird beekeepers here."

"How is this concerning?" Forge asked.

"They have high-tech weaponry."

"… Are they wearing yellow?" Talon asked as the two opened fire, causing Phantom to produce an ecto shield while Ray became a blur and tackled one of them.

"Yes." Phantom said while thinking. '_Super Speed?_'

"It's the Advanced Idea Mechanics." Talon answered with a snarl. "A splinter group of Hydra who were behind X."

Now Phantom narrowed his eyes. "Another terrorist organization?"

"That uses technology to commit crimes." Talon finished and Phantom heard her claws come out.

"Why are they there?" Forge asked urgently as Phantom ducked a punch.

"Why don't you ask them?" Phantom replied testily as he took the mask off to show a robotic face. "These guys are robots?"

"I'll be down in a second to hack the memory core." Forge promised as a few more ran in.

"Take your time." Phantom said as his fists ignited with ecto energy before he saw Ray run past them and the AIM robots fell to pieces. "Impressive."

"Thanks." Ray said as he kicked one's head. "But why are they here? I didn't piss them off."

"Uh, maybe we should hold the questions until after the fight?" Phantom suggested as more came at them.

Ray nodded as he ran at them knocking a few down, while Phantom shot ecto energy through them and kicked them back. "Is this natural for you?" Ray asked as he kicked one of them back using his speed to keep ahead of attacks, but was able to talk to Phantom.

"Nah, usually I know why they're attacking." Phantom replied freezing one and shattering it. "But these beehive men are new, thankfully Talon knows who they are."

"And who is Talon?" Ray asked in confusion, before he heard a noise above him.

_Snikt._

Looking up, he saw Talon falling down as she slammed her claws into one of the robots, cutting it to pieces.

"That's Talon." Phantom said with a smile.

"These guys were bothering you?" Talon asked in disbelief as she cut her way through them to get to Phantom and Ray.

"Well, not really but there are a lot of them." Phantom answered before Forge jumped down nailing one with his mechanical arm. "Uh Forge, who's driving the Jet?"

"It's in Auto-Pilot." Forge answered with a smirk blasting one back. "This is way too easy."

"Hack." Phantom reminded him as a blade popped out of one AIM thugs arm nearly skewering him, but Talon shot in using the claw on her foot. "Thanks."

"You shouldn't be caught off guard so easily." Talon said with a feral smirk as she continued to slice through some more robots.

Coming to a stop, Ray began to spin his arms around while pointing at a group and two twisters came out blasting them back. "Find anything?" He shouted to Forge, who was hacking one's memory drive while blasting the others away from him.

"Just bypassing the firewalls." Forge shouted back ducking an attempt to behead him. "**CAN SOMEONE KEEP THESE GUYS OFF ME?!**"

"On it!" Phantom formed an ecto shield in front of Forge where the robots were before slamming them into the wall.

"Anytime now, Tech Boy." Talon snarled before getting stabbed right through the stomach.

"Oh shit!" Ray shouted as he tackled the robot away from her before seeing Phantom and Forge still fighting. "Oi! You have a teammate down!"

"That's just a flesh wound for her." Phantom said like it wasn't a big deal as Talon stood back up, her stomach healing. "See?"

"Shut it bleach head." Talon snarled before glaring at Forge as she slammed her claws into the head of another robot. "These are some shitty shields."

"I said that they were prototypes and that they deflected bullets." Forge defended himself before blasting a group back. "Cut me some slack."

"**A LITTLE HELP HERE?!**" Phantom shouted as he was being surrounded because for everyone he blasted, more seemed to take its place.

Talon rushed forward along with Forge as the sliced and blasted their way to Phantom. "What happened to this being easy?" Ray asked with a weird look as he grabbed one and vibrated the molecules, so it exploded.

"It went out the window when an army showed up." Phantom muttered under his breath before ducking another. "**WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY COMING FROM?!**"

"Got it." Forge said with a smile before he frowned at the data. "They were here to kidnap Ray to get to his parents."

"What?" Ray asked realizing what this meant.

"The real fight is at Oscorp." Talon deduced what Forge was saying.

"Then we need to head there." Phantom said with a determined look.

"I'll get there faster." Ray said as he took off.

"Did he just leave us to deal with these?" Forge asked gesturing to the remaining AIM robots. "He must seriously be tripping."

"Can you control the Haven's weapons systems from here?" Phantom asked curiously.

Forge smirked as he pressed a button and Haven flew down blasting them back and might have blasted another hole in Ray's house. "Uh, oops?" He said sheepishly.

"Worry about that later." Talon snapped as Phantom picked both her and Forge up and phased them into the jet.

"Alright, geez." Forge muttered under his breath as he sat back in the pilot's seat. "Next stop, Oscorp." He said plugging his robotic arm into the Jet to manually fly it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Running as fast as he could, not paying attention to the tears appearing in his clothes, Ray made it to the building of Oscorp where he saw the same type of robots that attacked his home and they aimed weapons at the blur running at them.

"Ho-." That was all they got out before Ray smashed into them.

"Hold that, bastards." Ray muttered as he ran his way up the stairs only for an arm to pop out of the corner clotheslining him as he landed on his back, sliding into the wall. "Ow."

"So the Chan boy has powers." A deep voice said as Taskmaster stepped out of the corner. "I was wondering why the second team wasn't reporting in."

"Where are my parents?!" Ray demanded him in anger.

"Currently being transported to the AIM base." Taskmaster said with a smirk. "They heard you were in danger, so they agreed pretty easily."

"You bastard." Ray ran at him, but Taskmaster quickly ducked his punch and kneed him in the gut. "Gah."

"I have years of experience fighting people who are faster and stronger than me." Taskmaster stated dryly. "You on the other hand charge in thinking your speed gives you an advantage."

Getting up, Ray ran at him again, but it was like Taskmaster knew how he fought as each one of his punches were blocked, before he was kicked in the face causing him to spit out blood.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Phantom, there's a ship leaving Oscorp." Forge said as they flew towards the building. "What should I do?"

Phantom thought for a second before asking. "Is it an AIM ship or a military ship?"

Forge took a minute to check. "AIM."

"Then get their attention."

Nodding, Forge pressed a button, causing a small turret to pop out and shoot at the ship, cracking one of the windows. "Oh, I got their attention alright." Forge said with a nervous smile as he saw a missile launcher aimed at them. "**EVASIVE MANEUVERS!**"

The Haven did a barrel roll as a missile was shot out before it turned showing it was a heat seeking missile. "Shit!" Phantom cursed.

"Deploying flares!" Forge shouted as flares shot out of the engine causing the missile to go off track. "We need to take out that missile launcher."

"Leave that to me." Talon said with a smirk before looking at Phantom. "Throw me."

"You're insane." Phantom decided as he grabbed her and turned intangible.

"Bring back some AIM tech if you can." Forge shouted with a smile. "Then I can really improve the Haven."

"No promises." Phantom shouted as he flew Talon through the air before spinning around and throwing her at the missile launcher. "If you miss, it's going to be a painful drop!"

"I'll take it out on you in the next training session." Talon promised making Phantom hope she made it.

The missile launcher turned and fired at Talon as she twisted her way around it before using her claws to scrape through it causing it to explode.

"Talon!" Phantom shouted before seeing that the explosion actually shot her closer to the missile launcher where she sliced right through it resulting in another explosion. "What is with her and explosions?" Phantom muttered as he phased into the AIM ship.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Gah!" Ray shouted as he heard his arm snap before he ducked a punch as he ran to the other side of the room to get a breather.

"You can't win, kid." Taskmaster said as he pulled out a sword. "So why don't you just give up."

Ray gritted his teeth as he felt his bone healing, it was still broken, but he needed to come up with a plan.

"_Hey skull face!_"

Taskmaster turned to see the Haven hovering in the window with a red light aimed at him.

"_Trick-or-treat._"

Seeing what was about to happen, Ray ran and jumped out the window as Forge shot at Taskmaster using the turret, causing the man to quickly take cover after getting shot two times in his left calf.

"Gah."

While free-falling, Ray closed his eyes and focused as he felt everything slow down around him before he put his feet on the side of the building and ran, racing down before turning sideways right as he reached the ground allowing him to avoid becoming street pizza.

"Far out." Forge said through the speakers, seeing the teen make it to the ground.

Looking back over, Forge's eyes widened when he saw Taskmaster with an RPG causing him to quickly move the Haven.

'_I am not losing this jet in the first firefight._' Forge thought in determination.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom landed on the floor silently as he turned invisible. '_Alright, I'll have to make this ship land and Talon might join me if she keeps on the ship._' He thought flying through the hallway.

"This is inexcusable." A loud voice shouted from above him so Phantom turned intangible and went through the ceiling to find himself on the bridge and he saw something that looked like a giant head on a baby's body in a chair. "Why can't I hack that Jet?! I am the world's most powerful Technopath!"

"Lord MODOK." One of the robots said causing the abomination of science to turn to it. "What should we do with the prisoners?" It gestured to two people that made Phantom's eyes widened as he recognized Ray's parents from the online article.

"You can't hold us here." Lou shouted putting himself in front of Maria to keep her safe. "You have no right!"

MODOK laughed at his boldness. "Foolish human, I am the greatest being in the world! I want your technology."

"You won't get anything." Maria hissed at him.

"Not even for the life of your pathetic son?" MODOK asked smugly.

The Chan's hesitated while glaring at MODOK for calling Ray worthless.

So that was when Phantom revealed himself. "Not as worthless as you."

Everyone spun around to see the Ghost Boy. "What did you say?!" MODOK snarled in anger at being insulted. "I am the Mechanized Organism Designed Only for Killing. I am your superior!"

Phantom chuckled. "Your name is an anagram?" He asked in amusement. "Wow and I thought Inviso-bill was a stupid name."

MODOK glared and energy surged off of him as the AIM robots came apart, before being put back together, to form a robot that barely fit in the room, as it towered over the Ghost Boy. "Any insults now human?"

Phantom grinned at the opportunity for this joke. "Are you overcompensating for something?"

MODOK frowned before he got what Phantom was implying. "You insolent worm!" He roared as the robot came at Phantom, who turned invisible.

Geez, you just can't take a joke." Phantom muttered, shooting ecto energy at the robot, causing MODOK to look interested as he examined the energy coming from Phantom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is pissing me off." Talon snarled as she beheaded another robot.

She was still on the roof trying to get to the second missile launcher when the mechs came to the roof, wearing magnetized boots, and were opening fire on her.

"Stop the Mutant!" A few of them shouted.

Talon ducked another blast as she ran in her claws out ramming them into the wiring as she threw that mech at the others. "Stop that." Talon challenged before hearing a hissing noise and she turned around to get hit with a rocket destroying half of the visor on the helmet and knocking her off the roof as she fell through the air. "This is going to hurt."

Then she landed on something metal with a thud, so on instinct she jammed her claws in it.

"_Hey!_" Forge's voice came through the speakers. "_Watch the claws! I just saved you!_"

Talon frowned a bit at owing tech boy anything, but she relented. "Thanks."

"_No problem, get inside because we need to take this ship down._"

"I'll contact Phantom." Talon decided pressing the ecto ear piece.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oof!" Phantom was slammed into the wall as the robot's arm went to skewer him before he threw up an ecto shield, barely blocking it. "You know you aren't playing fair."

"MODOK doesn't play fair."

"Great another tech enemy that speaks in third person." Phantom muttered under his breath. "Are you going to shout out your plan too?"

"_Phantom._" Talon's voice came through the ecto ear piece. "_I'm back on the Haven. Get out of there so we can blow it up._"

"Can't." Phantom told her as he dodged another hit before shooting ice energy, freezing the arm. "Ray's parents are on this."

"_You're kidding._" Forge muttered under his breath before he cursed. "_We're going down! One of them got the left wing! I can stabilize us but if the other wing is hit, we're screwed!_"

"_Fix it!_" Talon shouted.

"_I can't!_" Forge shouted back. "_I need to be outside on the damaged wing!_"

"_Incoming!_"

"**GUYS!**" Phantom shouted in horror before the robot stomped on him.

"You are easily distracted human." MODOK said smugly before he felt the air grow colder.

"You just pissed me off." Phantom snarled as ecto energy erupted in waves around him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Taskmaster put down the RPG knowing that the Haven was out of the way as he looked at the flash drive downloading all the secrets from this Oscorp before it beeped. '_Mission complete._' He thought as he grabbed it and turned to leave.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray ran as fast as he could, ignoring the stinging pain in his arm as he saw the Haven spinning out of control towards the Minto-Brown Island Park.

Doing the math in his head, Ray was positive he found where the Haven would land as he began to run in a big circle causing a small twister, catching the Haven as it was gently falling to the ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"W-We're slowing down?" Forge asked in confusion.

"How?" Talon joined him on that confusion before they saw a blur below them out the window. "Ray."

"We owe that guy." Forge said as the Haven touchdown on the ground.

Skidding to a stop, Ray was panting looking very exhausted because he has never pushed himself like this before as Forge ran out and began to try and fix the wings. "You guys alright?" Ray asked in concern.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Forge said with a smile. "Right now Phantom's on the AIM ship fighting something."

"AIM ship?!" Ray asked in anger. "It has to be the one with my parents."

"Phantom is trying to save them." Talon told him.

"He'll need help." Ray took off leaving Talon and Forge in the park.

"The sooner we get this jet fixed, the sooner we catch up." Forge shouted to Talon. "Help me out here."

Talon nodded and started to follow directions on fixing the jet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray ran keeping the ship in his sight trying to find a way up there when a shot hit the ground in front of him. "Halt!"

Spinning around, Ray saw a Latino woman wearing a black suit.

"I'm Maria Hill, an Agent of SHIELD and I'm going to have to bring you in." Hill said sternly.

"My parents are on that ship." Ray said in anger. "I need to save them."

"You caused enough damage and problems with your stunts in the Middle East." Hill said not caring what he had to say as two SHIELD Agents landed behind her due to some jet packs, giving Ray an idea. "Now surrender."

"How about this?" Ray ran as the agents shot at him before he tackled on, taking the jet pack. "Thanks for the ride!" He ran out of sight to get to the ship.

"Damn it." Hill pressed the com link. "Take him down-."

"_Stand down, Hill._" Fury's voice came through the com link.

"With all due respect, Director Fury." Hill said through gritted teeth. "We need to stop him."

"_In case you didn't noticed Hill, there's a war zone where you're at._" Fury told her in calm anger. "_Focus on that._"

Hill narrowed her eyes, but she relented. "Yes sir."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom broke the iced arm before making ecto discs and throwing them, cutting into the robot until it was nothing. "You're next." He said as he flew at MODOK.

"No, I'm not." MODOK said smugly as green energy shot out of his head, blasting Phantom back, causing him to cry out in pain.

'_E-Ecto energy?_' Phantom thought in shock. '_No, it's not as strong as pure Ecto Energy, but he made a prototype version?_'

"Want some more?" MODOK asked as the energy on his head showed again.

"That's nothing." Phantom replied getting up. "I know people who made stronger stuff."

"Stop lying." MODOK hissed in anger blasting Phantom back again. "I am MODOK! The smartest being in the world! No one is smarter than me."

At that point, Ray smashed through the window with the jet pack with the glass cutting into his skin as he landed with a roll. "Someone has a high opinion of himself." He drawled sarcastically.

"Ray?" Lou asked in shock before seeing the cuts heal quickly.

"Get out of here!" Maria shouted in worry before Ray became a blur and kicked MODOK back. "H-How?"

"Another powered fool?" MODOK asked as he shot energy at Ray but he weaved his way around it. "I am surrounded by idiots."

"Excuse me?" Phantom said causing MODOK to turn around and be socked in the face by Phantom's fist as it was covered in Ecto energy. "That was for my team!"

"They're safe." Ray promised him. "I caused a small twister that caught the jet."

On hearing that, Phantom gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"This is improbable." MODOK shouted in anger as he used his Technopath powers to cause wires to shoot out and slam them into the wall. "**YOU CANNOT WIN!**"

"Ray, get your parents and run." Phantom told him seriously. "I'm going to do an attack that might destroy the ship."

"But-." Ray tried to say, but Phantom cut in.

"**NOW!**"

Knowing there was no time to argue, Ray ran and grabbed his parents before jumping out the window as the jet pack went off, he was flying it to a nearby building as it was running out of fuel.

"You think you can win by yourself?" MODOK asked in an arrogant tone as Phantom firmly planted his feet on the ground and drew his head back. "What are you doing?"

"Shut the fuck **UP!**" Phantom shouted as he used his Ghostly Wail.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hurry up!" Talon said as Forge was working as fast as he could.

"Don't rush me!" Forge snapped in anger.

"We're missing out of the fight."

Forge was about to make a retort when they heard a faint sound that made them shiver. "What the hell is that?!"

Talon was grabbing the side of her head as the sound was causing some damage on her senses. "Gah."

"Talon?" Forge asked in concern.

"I-I'm alright." Talon told him with a wave of her hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray nearly dropped when he heard the sound of death behind him. "Good lord, what is that?"

"Ray!" Maria hugged him causing Ray to flinch. "What were you thinking?"

"Forget that." Lou said giving Ray a look. "Since when could you do that stuff?"

Ray looked down. "A cat didn't get into your workshop." He confessed not looking him in the eye. "It was me and those chemicals landed on me… I was scared of what you guys would think."

Lou looked about ready to tell him it was alright when the sound came again, only with more of a chill.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**GAH!**" MODOK screamed in agony as his ear started to bleed and he couldn't reach them with his short and stubby arms.

The computers around them were sparking and cracking.

Panting, Phantom closed his eyes and focused on his ghostly core as he unleashed another Ghostly Wail, this time with ice added.

"N-No." MODOK screamed as parts of his body was being covered in ice before they were broken to pieces and in a second only half of him remained as the light in his eyes died.

Falling to his knees in exhaustion, Phantom was barely able to keep in his Ghost Form. '_I haven't felt so exhausted since I fought Dan._' He thought before he felt the ship tilt forward and he realized he destroyed the drive core and it was heading on a collision course for a populated part of Salem. "**SHIT!**"

Getting to his feet despite the exhaustion, Phantom phased through the floor and was under the ship. '_I don't know how strong I am._' He thought remembering the time he fought Youngblood and he carried over fifty people at that time. '_I never pushed myself to my limit, but I have to._'

Placing his hands on the bottom of the ship, Phantom began to push and he was already feeling a lot of strain as the ship slowed down, but it wasn't stopping.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray looked to see what Phantom was doing. "Oh man, he needs help."

"No, you aren't doing anything else young man." Lou told him in stern concern. "We don't want to lose you."

"But if that ship falls, it'll kill a lot of people!" Ray argued in anger. "I can't stand by and let that happen!"

"Ray, please." Maria told him trying to reason with their son, but Ray shook his head.

"I made up my mind." With that he took off running down the side of the building. '_Hold on, Phantom._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Forge managed to get the Haven back into the air as he and Talon were flying towards the AIM ship, but Forge's eyes widened at the small, but recognizable shape underneath the ship. "Is he insane?!"

"Is there a way we can help?" Talon asked seeing where the ship was heading to land, but Phantom was trying to get it to land in the park to avoid deaths in the populated area.

Looking around, Forge saw a blur running on the ground. "**RAY!**" He shouted through the speakers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray looked up to see the Haven.

"_Evacuate the park!_" Forge ordered him. "_We're going to help Phantom land it there!_"

Wanting to argue, Ray bit his tongue knowing it was the best possible plan. "On it!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom was really feeling the strain as he kept pushing. 'I-I don't think I can make it.' He thought with sweat appearing on his face. 'If I turn back into my human form now it'll be real bad-.'

"_Hang on!_" Forge's voice snapped Phantom out of his thoughts as he saw Talon jump out of the jet with a cable and attach it to the AIM ship. "_We're helping you out here._"

Despite the strain, Phantom gave a smile. "Thanks."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray was shocked to see more than thirty people in the park, hiding from the fight in the streets with AIM, and he was pushing himself to get them out of there as the ship came closer.

Coming to a stop when he was sure he got everyone, Ray looked as the ship was about to crash to see a little kid still there. '_Oh man!_'

Taking off, Ray could feel the ship landing behind him as the rest of it was touching down and he knew that if he stopped he was dead and if he missed, the kid was dead. '_How did I miss him?!_'

Lowering his arms, he scooped the kid up and jumped out of range as the ship landed with a loud thud.

Phantom phased himself through the ship in relief barely keeping in his Ghost Form as it was before he saw Ray on the ground clutching a kid. "You alright?"

"You guys are crazy." Ray decided as he calmed his rapidly beating heart, before he gave a small smile. "But you are good crazy."

In a minute, Phantom mirrored the smile as the Haven landed and Forge walked out as Talon jumped off the AIM ship.

"Are you out of your mind?" Talon decided to ask after seeing how tired Phantom looked.

"It's actually debatable." Phantom joked with a smile.

"What happened to MODOK?" Ray asked looking for the giant Technopath.

"He's in there." Phantom gestured to the ship. "Or what's left of him anyways, he didn't really survive two of my Ghostly Wails."

"That's what that noise was?" Forge asked in shock.

"Yeah." Phantom said with a smile before looking at Ray. "Now about what I asked earlier."

Ray looked down, at first he was going to say no, but now a Government facility called SHIELD knew who he was and he didn't want anything to do with them. "I'll go." He said with a nod. "Just give me time to pack my stuff and tell me where to go."

"Bayville, New York." Phantom told him with a nod. "You going to say good-bye to your parents?"

"Y-Yeah."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ray!" Maria hugged him again. "Don't do anything like that again."

"… I have to go." Ray said looking away.

"What?" Lou asked in shock. "I-If this is about finding out about your abilities, we don't care-."

"No, a Government Agency found out." Ray said with a bitter tone. "They won't stop looking for me and the people who fought AIM have a haven for people like me."

"Ray, I'm not sure you can trust them." Lou tried to say.

"If they weren't trustworthy, they wouldn't have involved themselves with this mess with AIM." Ray told him. "They risked their lives, to save you guys, protect this place and to make sure there were no deaths from the AIM ship falling… I'm willing to give them a chance." Then Ray smiled. "Plus, with my ability I can visit anytime I want."

Lou and Maria looked at each other torn on what to do, before Maria spoke up. "If that's what you feel, we're not going to stop you… Just stay safe."

"And visit." Lou inputted ruffling Ray's hair. "Or we'll find you and drag you back."

Ray found himself smiling because even though he felt that his parents didn't truly loved each other, they put that aside to care for him. "I will."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_And you let them go?_" Fury was in a room talking to three screens that showed shadows. "_Fury, these Meta's attacked a city-._"

"AIM attacked the city." Fury interrupted with his arms crossed. "These people stopped them."

"_So instead of SHIELD protecting people, you left it in a hands of freaks?_" A female voice asked.

"These 'freaks' did it with less casualties that would've happened if SHIELD got involved." Fury glared at the female councilor. "We were containing the few AIM mechs that weren't destroyed."

"_What about MODOK and Taskmaster?_"

"Taskmaster is gone." Fury growled remembering how slippery he was. "As for MODOK, well we got what's left of him."

"_What about this girl who fought like Weapon X?_"

"We're going to keep an eye on her." Fury promised although he wasn't intending to tell them what he finds out.

"_And the Ghost Boy?_" The final councilor spoke up. "_He's too dangerous to leave unchecked._"

"He's not unchecked." Fury told them. "We have a small counter-measure that will slow him down. Now I believe this little session is over." He said cutting the link.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Here." Taskmaster tossed the flash drive to a shadowed figure. "I hope it was worth it, you lost MODOK."

"MODOK was nothing more than a tool." The figure said darkly as he caught the flash drive effortlessly. "You however are much more."

"My payment?" Taskmaster asked impatiently.

"Already sent."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom was waiting in Bayville on a rooftop, until he saw a blur. "**UP HERE!**" He shouted and in a second, Ray stopped in front of him.

"So where's this safe place?" Ray asked with a look.

"Follow me." Phantom said with a smile as he flew to the hideout as fast as he could, with Ray keeping up easily.

**To Be Continued…**

** Man! This was by far the longest chapter I have ever typed! AND IT'S ALL ORIGINAL!**

** I hope you liked how Ray was introduced as well as the fight with AIM, I hope I brought them in alright instead of it being random.**

** But now they have a new ally, Fury is trying to keep a track of them, someone has information stolen from Oscorp. What will come of this?**

**Also Forge still needs to work on the shields since they turned out to be a failure in the field.**

**Alright now let's answer some reviews!**

** TitanX: Good point and that's a pretty cool thing with Shadowcat and Avalanche right there. And I guess that would work, I might be able to do a chapter when he gets pissed at how everyone doesn't do their share of work in the house.**

**TheWhiteTitan: Thanks and as for it being a little too OOC, it's Fan fiction so that's to be expected right? And I love making the other parties nervous. I just need to watch X-Men Evolution to get a handle on their characters.**

**Coldblue: You'll probably have a geek moment with how I showed him in this one right and one of the five other OC's I have doesn't look like a normal human and I'm happy to be keeping the team dynamics good and I hope I gave each of them a moment to shine. It will be awesome to type the X-Men and the Brotherhood's expressions when they realize how old the new teams leader is.**

** As for the questions, yes they will get to that eventually, I think your second one was answered in this chapter and I hope I did a good Nick Fury and no I have some codenames already chosen and Ray's was in this chapter if you look carefully enough.**

** Also thank you for the Renegades name! It's definitely a lot better than Illusives.**

** Guest2: Now that is pure evil, but so damn funny!**

** Inviso-Al: I'm sure that this chapter just gave you more questions, right?**

** NightMaster000: Mysterious and dangerous was what I was going for and maybe it will be a peaceful meeting, you can never tell. It'll be hard to keep everyone in as more join the team, but I hope I can get it done right. And it was Illusives at first, until someone put in the name Renegades which fit them better. And he will add the emblem much later.**

**Guest3: Well, it's now the Renegades and yes he is a metahuman.**

** Phantom-Fan: That's what I figured when I considered which two X-Men characters to add with Phantom and those two won out, the fact that they were only in two or three episodes of X-Men Evolution helped with the decision as well. I also think that Forge got some valuable experience in the field now right? As for Gambit I will recruit him around the time Magneto first introduces him.**

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fitting In

**I got a review saying that I made this realistic and fictional at once, but I disagree because I looked over this and realized that John should be speaking more from the seventies than modern day with slang so I looked it up and found a website with seventies slang.**

** This is an experimental chapter with it, to make it more realistic.**

** Another thing was I had a few complaints about the title change, so I'll leave it up to a vote. Should the team name be Illusives or Renegades? You decide!**

_**Chapter 05: Fitting In**_

Fury watched the four screens, each one showing the teenagers that fought AIM in Oregon.

The only one recognizable was Danny Phantom with a new look and new abilities from the memory cores they were able to get from the destroyed mechs.

Then there were two unknowns and there was Ray.

Looking into Ray, Fury deduced out that the kid had an accident in his father's home lab since the parents weren't telling them anything and it was clear they recently found out.

But what worried Fury were the two unknowns Talon and Forge.

He knew the codenames due to them being said by each of them while fighting and he was tempted to ask Logan about the Talon girl, but he wasn't sure if his old friend even knew. As for Forge, there was nothing on him.

Fury turned to a different screen, that showed a flight path from Oregon to Bayville, and he knew that this new team was based there and wondered briefly, if Xavier had something to do with it. But Fury quickly trashed that idea, knowing how Xavier felt about killing and there was no way that Phantom would be with him like that.

With a sigh, Fury knew he couldn't do anything until this new team made a move as he sat down feeling like this was a chess game.

Phantom was the White king that moved first and Fury moved his pieces already, so now it was Phantom's turn again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny yawned as he was working on some old Ghost Weapons, it's been two days since Ray joined their little team and if Danny was honest, it was surprising in how quickly he got these three to join.

It's only been around three weeks and already they fought in quite a few fights. Ray however, disappeared every often and came back, but Laura told Danny that he smelt of blood and sand when he came back.

He wanted to ask where Ray was going when he disappeared, but Danny didn't want to be too invasive.

Shaking his head, Danny thought about the changes they made here. John brought back some of the AIM mechs and while he, Ray and Laura were wary they saw that he changed them to where they made the perfect practice dummies for work, so now they had moving targets that hit back.

Their teamwork left very much to be desired, with how easily they were being overwhelmed by the robots.

Heck, the whole thing with the team fighting was covered up, so no one but a select few knew what really happened there and then there was this SHIELD that Ray told him about earlier, he asked Laura about it since Hydra seemed to put a lot of information in her head of different factions, but she didn't know anything which meant that this SHIELD was new.

Shaking his head, Danny turned back to the Spector Deflector, he wasn't sure about introducing the ridiculous names of the weapons to the team, but it didn't feel right to change them either.

Then Danny paused as he heard the door open and there was a breeze. "Back from wherever you went, Ray?" He asked without looking up.

"Sorry, but John said that you had a lab and I was interested." Ray explained with a nod. "So what exactly are you working on?"

"You ever heard of Overshadowing?" Danny asked and frowned when Ray shook his head. "It's what Ghosts called possessing people."

Now Ray went pale. "You can possess people?!" He asked feeling a little creeped out.

"Yes, but I don't." Danny said deciding to be honest with Ray, understanding his reaction. "Possessing is taking away their free will and that is something I don't like the thought of."

'_Yet I did it anyway for pranks and to get back at people._' Danny thought guiltily as he remembered the time he found out about it, he took over Tucker to get him to take Sam to the dance and he said no, but Danny did it anyways. '_That shows what kind of friend I am._'

Looking back at Ray, Danny continued. "This was made by my parents who studied Ghosts and it prevents people from being overshadowed, by emitting strong electrical surges that hurt the Ghosts who try."

Ray blinked in awe. "Whoa." He said looking at the belt with new appreciation. "I take it you're going to distribute them to everyone here?"

"Yeah, because I have dangerous enemies who wouldn't hesitate to use this particular power." Danny said thinking of Vlad and Walker. "I'm just making some modifications to where it doesn't shock me for giving someone a handshake."

Ray pictured that in his head and chuckled.

"So, anything I can do for you?" Danny asked putting the Spector Deflector down.

"I don't know." Ray said sitting down in a chair that was nearby. "I just… I feel like a stranger here. You three already know each other and I just feel awkward about it all."

"If it makes you feel any better, it's only been three weeks since I started offering a safe place." Danny said with a grin. "We're all adjusting to each other in our own way. I've been in this place by myself for two years training my powers."

Ray nodded as Danny decided to stop working on the Spector Deflector and put it up. "There's one other thing."

"What?" Danny asked in confusion.

"You enrolled Laura and yourself in a school, can you do the same for me?" Ray asked nervously.

"Sure." Danny said without any hesitation. "Just give me a few days to get in contact with Amorpho… If this keeps up I may as well invite him to be the shape shifter of this team."

While Ray did raise an eyebrow at Danny's musings, he didn't say anything.

"But Ray, one thing." Danny gave him a look. "I don't mind you disappearing because we all have our lives, or in my case half-lives, but if you need any help just ask."

"I-I'll keep that in mind." Ray said, but his tone told Danny that he wouldn't.

"Alright." Danny stretched his arms as he left. "See you around."

Feeling bored, Danny decided to see what Laura and John were doing, and there haven't been any small explosions so they didn't have any arguments. Danny views this as progress.

On coming to the lounge, Danny saw Laura reading again. "So for you it's either reading or training?" He asked sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Like I said, it keeps me calm and entertained." Laura said as she turned the page in her book, but after waiting for a few seconds to see if Danny would leave, she sighed. "What?"

"I found out where X is." Danny said causing Laura to look up in shock. "I had to ask one of the most annoying Ghost in existence, but he's good at getting information."

It took a lot longer than he thought to get the Box Ghost to talk with the meeting place being in the Ghost Zone, but it was worth it.

"What did you find?" Laura asked urgently, closing her book.

"His name is Logan, he also goes by Wolverine and is a part of Xavier's team." Danny said getting a wide-eyed look from Laura at how close he was the whole time. "And he'll be in town sometime in the next three days if you still want to meet him."

Laura was quiet for a while as she processed what she just heard while Danny was hoping he did the right thing in telling her, because there's no way to tell how this Wolverine will react… But he wasn't going to keep secrets from this team.

'_What about me?_' Danny clenched his fists as he heard Dan's voice in his head. '_You haven't told anyone that you will become a murderer and destroy lives._'

'_It's just my imagination._' Danny thought to himself forcing the doubts to the back of his head.

He thinks that meeting Dan caused all of his doubts and fears to resemble his voice and it's been that way for a while, although it's rare.

Not knowing about Danny's inner struggle, Laura smiled. "Thank you, Danny." She said as she stood up and left. "I won't forget it."

"No problem." Danny called back before she was out of view.

Since there was nothing to do, Danny looked out the window to see John working on the Haven again, so with a grin Danny phased through the window and landed next to him.

"Are you obsessed with this jet?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Great timing." John said not looking up from his work as he cleaned out the fuel gauge. "I've wanted to talk to you about a potential experiment."

Danny blinked in surprise before deciding to hear him out. "Sure." He said as he looked over the plans that John had out. "What experiment?"

"It has to do with ecto energy." John explained giving Danny a look before his arm became a blowtorch. "Is it possible to use ecto energy as a power source for the hideout? You know, get off the grid so to speak?"

"That's…" Danny thought about that in confusion. "That's a good theory, I don't know if it would work but its good… To do so we'll need an infinite amount though."

"So it's impossible?" John asked in disappointment, but he was surprised when Danny shook his head.

"No it's possible." Now Danny looked conflicted. "Although, it involves recreating the Ghost Portal."

"Ghost Portal?" John looked intrigued.

"Well, when I died, half-died that is, my parents were working on a machine that would blast a hole into another dimension." Danny explained to John. "They plugged in and it failed, or so they thought."

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't press the On button." Danny answered making John stare in disbelief.

"You're joking." He said hoping for a yes, but Danny shook his head.

"No, I on the other hand was in their lab while they were gone and showed it to my best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, I was idiotic enough to go inside as a joke and when Sam took a picture, I ended up pushing the On button, which for some reason, was on the inside of the machine."

"Sorry, but your parents must've been idiots." John commented causing Danny to give him a glare. "Brilliant but idiots."

"… I'll give you that." Danny muttered remembering their antics and how they brought food to life a few times. "But anyways, it turned on while I was inside breaking a hole to the land of the dead and if it actually failed, I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"So you want to recreate this portal?"

"Without recreating the accident." Danny told John. "We don't need a third Half-Ghost in this world."

John nodded as he heard that. "Well, how long would it take to create it?"

"It took my parents two years." Danny said before smiling. "With the blueprints and your help, it should take three to four weeks."

'_Sure, I can create a stable portal to go through, but it'll only stay open for a few seconds._' Danny thought to himself.

"Alright, we can look at them later today or tomorrow."

"Deal." Danny said as he walked off and John returned to his work.

It was only after two minutes that John thought about what Danny said.

'_Wait, third Half-Ghost?_' John stopped and looked in the direction that Danny left. '_There's a second one?_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Touchdown! Touchdown!" Danny watched as the Bayville High Football team played a game and they were dominating as he sat next to Scott and his friend Paul, a blonde hair teen wearing a blue buttoned shirt. Scott was watching Jean as she was taking pictures of the Football team for the Yearbook while twirling a nickel in his hand.

After the talk with his three teammates, Danny decided to go to the Football game at school to get out a bit and relax.

Scott was the one to invite him, since Danny rarely hung out with anyone outside the school.

Seeing Scott eyeing Jean, Danny spoke up. "You do realize that if you like her then you should ask her out."

Scott tensed up, shocked that Danny saw it easily before replying. "Jean and I are just friends." He said in a tone that said he repeated it a hundred times.

Paul shrugged. "I don't know Scott, you're eyeing her an awful lot lately."

"Are you two seriously teaming up with me?" Scott asked in a defeated tone.

Paul and Danny gave each other a look before replying. "Yes."

"You guys are unbelievable." Scott muttered before he lost a grip on his coin. "Oh man, my cash."

Danny chuckled as Paul looked over, but all of them stopped when they looked down to see a hand reach through the seats and took someone's wallet.

"Hey check it, looks like someone's taking a collection." Scott said with narrowed eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Man, why don't people just collect knickknacks instead?" Danny muttered under his breath.

"Should we call the cops?" Paul asked in concern as Scott stood up.

"Hold that option open."

After three minutes, Danny sighed. "I'll go make sure he didn't do anything stupid." He said getting up.

"You want some help?" Paul asked as he kept an eye on the game.

"Nah, if Scott comes back while I'm gone, then someone needs to tell him where I'm at, so he can kick my ass."

Paul snorted at that as Danny left to look under the bleachers to see Scott about to go into a fistfight with Duncan Matthews, the High School Quarterback.

"What the hell happened?" Danny muttered before he saw Jean Grey walk to the other side.

"Scott? **NO!**" Scott looked over in shock before Duncan got in a cheap shot and he hit his back on the bleachers and his glasses were knocked off as his eyes were open. "**SCOTT!**"

It was then that Danny realized why Scott wore those glasses, as two red beams of pure energy shot from his eyes blasting Duncan back, as Danny instinctively turned invisible and he saw the beams heading for some propane tanks.

So being him, Danny put up an ecto shield to keep the beams at bay, until Scott closed his eyes.

Since Duncan was unconscious, Jean used her telekinesis to grab the shades and walked over to Scott as she saw the ecto shield disappear. '_What was that?_'

As soon as Scott felt his shades on his eyes, he opened them to see Jean. "Oh man, Jean? I'm-."

"Relax." Danny said while being invisible and both Scott and Jean realized who it was as they didn't see anyone. "The only one hurt is this Duncan kid and it's not too severe." Duncan groaned as Danny looked at him. "He 'may' have a concussion, but nothing worse."

"You put that shield up?" Jean asked in confusion, wondering how many powers this person has.

"It was either that or a propane tank going off." Danny said with a shrug before remembering that he was invisible. "… Summers, have you ever considered Contact Lenses instead of those shades?"

"It doesn't work like that." Scott answered since he already asked that question.

"Alright." Danny turned to leave. "But with Duncan injured, you two may want to split."

"… Thank you." Scott got out knowing that if his eye beams hit the propane tank, a lot of people would've gotten injured.

"It's no problem." Danny said with a smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny managed to make it back to his seat before Scott did, although when questioned by Paul, Scott answered with. "It was nothing serious."

On hearing that, Danny had to repress a snort of disbelief.

"So, how come that Laura chick isn't here?" Paul asked with a goofy smile.

"Paul, do you have a crush on Laura?" Scott asked in shock.

Danny's lips twitched trying to imagine that and he almost busted out laughing as Paul continued. "What's not to like?" He asked with the same smile. "Drop dead gorgeous, she's a definite tomboy and she's single as far as I know."

By that point, Danny nearly lost his battle of wills and was desperately trying not to laugh, sure what he said was a hundred percent true, but he can't imagine Laura going out with someone.

If she does, then he would be surprised, laugh and probably die a horrible death courtesy of her claws.

"Laura doesn't like football and she's not the type to make friends." Danny said carefully, trying not to mess something up. "Hell, I don't even know if she considers me a friend or not."

Paul blinked. "So she acts like it's her time of the month all the time?"

Now Danny lost it and busted out laughing at the absurdity of hearing that sentence, while Scott was wondering what was wrong with these two after following the conversation.

As Danny was calming down, Scott looked at Paul. "I would keep that statement to myself if I were you, no telling what Laura would do if she heard that."

Danny nodded as he was taking deep breaths to calm himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray was in his bedroom as he paced back and forth, trying to get rid of his boredom.

The downside to super-speed was that it gave him way too much energy.

"Gah!" Ray ran out of his room and into the lounge where he saw John reading some blueprints, and said Technopath looked up as Ray entered the room.

"You alright?"

"I can't stand it." Ray said needing to vent. "This waiting around."

"I guess it's trippy for those with your powers." John said with a chuckle. "Just be chill."

"Trippy?" Ray gave John a weird look. "Alright, I've been hearing seventies slang ever since I met you, why?"

"Well, I'm actually supposed to be in my forties." John answered truthfully.

"… Are you messing with me?" Ray asked in confusion.

"No I'm not trying to fake you out." John said in amusement. "I was trapped in a pocket dimension around 1978 and Danny helped me get out, that's how I joined him."

"So you're a literal seventies kid?" Ray asked in shock.

"It's pretty funky." John said with a nod before looking at Ray. "But we need to lay off the grid for a while, until we get a new name to offer a safe haven. Plus I think we need the time to rewind or in my opinion to work on the tech we got."

"Nice." Ray admitted before looking at the blueprint. "What is this?"

"Oh, Danny's letting me look at the blueprints for the tech his parents made to see if I can improve them." John said looking through them. "Some of them are pretty gnarly, but the names make me think whoever came up with them was high on dope."

Ray struggled to keep a straight face.

"Hey, you want to go trucking around Bayville, tomorrow?" John asked with a smile. "Explore the place! Really veg out!"

"Veg out?"

"Relax." John explained without missing a beat. "I can invite Laura and Danny as well, whenever we're all together it's training or a fight to the death. We have to enjoy everything to the max!"

"I suppose it could be fun." Ray decided since he's been doing nothing but running back to the Middle East.

"Awesome." John said with a pat on Ray's back. "See ya on the flipside."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It is fortunate that no one was hurt." Xavier told Scott as he heard what happened. "But you need to be more careful."

"Come on Professor, I'm packing a bazooka behind each eyeball!" Scott said in frustration. "What do you want with me?"

"Control Scott, that's why you're here." Xavier said sternly before looking at the new student who wore a dark robe. "Scott can emit energy eye blasts."

"Cool." Kurt Wagner said as he took his hood down to show a blue furred mutant with three fingers each and two toes each.

"So what about you?" Jean asked curiously. "Do you have a special talent?"

To answer her question, Kurt disappeared with a flash and the smell of sulfur as he reappeared across the room. "Maybe."

"Whoa."

"But, this mysterious party continues to worry me." Xavier said looking back at Scott and Jean while Kurt blinked in confusion. "You said he can also do force fields?"

"He can." Jean confirmed with a nod.

"That is unusual." Xavier mused in interest. "Most Mutants only have one power, or two but three? It's possible that this one is a Metahuman."

"You mean like the Fantastic Four?" Scott asked with interest.

"Precisely." Xavier clasped his fingers. "But despite all the shadowed events surrounding him, he appears to be here to help. I suspect the terrorist attack in Oregon had his team involved with them detaining AIM."

"What makes you say that?" Jean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You said it was a shield made of green energy?" Xavier asked eliciting a nod, before he continued. "That same energy shield was seen briefly in Oregon by some people."

"Er, vat are you talking about?" Kurt asked feeling left out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Laura said with her arms crossed as she, Danny, Ray and John walked around town.

John was wearing a brown wig and colored contact lenses that changed his eye color to blue, since Mystique and Xavier's team knew what he looked like, Ray was wearing a black AC-DC shirt and blue skinny jeans.

"Just go with the flow." John told her with a chuckle as she glared.

"He is right though." Danny said rubbing his hair. "We've been working too hard and fighting a lot lately, we need time to relax and be normal for a while."

'_Plus, this could be the perfect opportunity to get everyone to get along._' Danny thought to himself as they entered the Bayville Mall. '_Thank you John, for coming up with this._'

"So, what do we do?" Ray asked as they looked at the different stores.

"How about the arcade?" John asked with a smile as he saw one.

"Sounds good to me." Danny said remembering the time he went to an Arcade with Sam and Tucker. "What about you guys?"

Ray shrugged while Laura looked indifferent.

On walking in, Laura whispered to Danny. "What is the point of an Arcade?"

"It's where people hang out and play games." Danny whispered back knowing that Weapon X most likely didn't focus on stuff like that while teaching her. "It's actually a lot of fun when you find something you like."

Ray looked around to see quite a few people inside already at some of the good games before John saw something that made him smile.

"They made a dancing game?" John said with a determined face. "Let's boogie."

Danny gave him a look of confusion, because he's been using a lot of seventies slang lately, but then again he rarely talked to John outside of training, so he never really heard him talk unless it was during a mission.

But Ray just had a weird look when John began to dance as he turned the game on. "Uh, we don't know him." Ray said to a random guy when John began to do the disco, before looking at Danny. "I say we walk away slowly and deny plausibility."

"This is just weird." Laura commented before they saw Danny shrug in resignation.

"What the hell?" He asked as he walked to the stage. "It's not like we've done anything normal."

As Danny began to join in, Laura was left doing a face palm and Ray decided to just play a different game and pretend that he didn't know them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After about twenty minutes, they left the arcade, some people giving Danny and John weird looks but Danny didn't really care.

'_Why is it weird?_' Danny thought with a chuckle. '_It was actually fun… Then again I was too busy trying not to laugh at everyone else's face._'

Laura saw a bookstore and made a beeline for there and while walking, Ray decided to ask a question that's been bugging him for a while.

"Where is the money coming from?" He asked gesturing to the money that Danny's been using for their housing.

"Oh, from a Ghost called Clockwork." Danny said truthfully, leaving out the fact that the money was stolen from many people like Vlad, Silvermane, Tombstone, just the bad guys. "He left enough money to keep the place going for a year but after that we'll need a new source of income."

"You got money from a Ghost?" John asked at the absurdity of it.

"Hey, I'm a Ghost, so how hard is it to believe?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow causing John to shrug.

"True."

On walking in, Danny blinked at how Laura had four books in her hands already and was still looking. '_Not surprising since she only had that decrepit book for the last few weeks._'

Ray picked out a book about war and John had a mechanics guide.

Danny wasn't planning on getting anything until he noticed a book that caught his attention.

'_Ghosts of the Ghost Zone by Frederich Isak Showenhower__._' Danny thought the name was weird but he was interested in this book as he could see it was old, but on opening it his eyes widened on seeing ghosts like Skulker, Princess Dora, even the Box Ghost was in here as well as a few he never even met. '_This could be useful._' He thought before turning to a page about something called the Reality Gauntlet.

"What are you looking at?" Looking over he saw Laura with six books and was ready to go.

"A book that has accurate pictures and information of every Ghost that I fought and a hundred I don't know." Danny said to her as he flipped through the pages. "The only Ghost missing is Plasmius and I."

Looking back at Laura, Danny could see John and Ray walking up and he smiled a bit at how they were getting along.

"Come on, the books are on me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That was pretty fun." Ray admitted as they walked back to the hideout. "Although the image of you two doing the disco is forever burned in my brain."

"That was the dance in my time." John chuckled at Ray's comment.

"I was too busy trying not to laugh at your guys faces." Danny admitted.

Laura shook her head but she had the traces of a smile.

"How about next time we see what movies are in?" Danny offered with a smile before he frowned in thought. '_I really need to look for a source of income._'

"Sounds awesome." John agreed.

"Depends on the movie." Ray admitted before smirking. "We should have a weekly movie night."

As they began making plans for the movie, Danny thought about Charles Xavier. '_It's been a few days since I made the promise to talk with him, I should go tonight._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Xavier sighed as he was in his office after a failed attempt to recruit Todd Tolanskey, a boy with an X-Gene that allowed him the abilities of a toad.

To do so there was a test to see if he had the X-Gene, but things got out of hand when Kurt accidently teleported him into the Danger Room and scared him off. Logan returning didn't help keep Todd there.

And they nearly lost Kurt, but Scott was able to talk him into staying as he yawned while writing.

"Long night, Professor X?"

Xavier tensed at the unfamiliar voice and used his telepathy to search, sensing nothing he sent a telepathic message to Logan to come to his office. "The third recruiter I presume?"

"You presume correctly." Danny was still invisible as he floated to the floor. "You can relax, if I wanted to hurt you I wouldn't be talking."

"If you say so." Xavier narrowed his eyes as he scanned the room. "But unless I see you, I don't think I'm going to relax."

Before Danny could respond, the door opened and a tall man with wild dark hair walked in, wearing a brown motorcycle jacket. "You wanted to see me, Chuck?"

"Logan." Xavier said making Danny's eyes widen as he saw the person that Laura was cloned from. "I am entertaining a guest."

Logan raised an eyebrow before sniffing the air and at that point he looked exactly where Danny was.

"… I guess I can't keep up the mysterious act can I?" Danny asked with a chuckle. "Professor Xavier, I was actually planning to reveal myself anyways."

"Whenever you're ready." Xavier said calmly.

In a second, Danny turned visible in his Ghost form. "The name's Phantom, Danny Phantom."

Xavier raised an eyebrow at the revelation that the Ghost Boy of Amity Park was the mysterious recruiter, but he didn't say anything insulting. "Is there a reason you visited, Phantom?" He asked, gesturing for him to sit.

"Mostly to hear why you're recruiting." Danny said, taking Xavier up on his offer. "When I came to Bayville, I didn't know anyone was already offering a safe place, until after three of your students, saved my friend John from Mystique."

"I want to bridge peace between Humans and Mutants." Xavier explained as Logan watched the Ghost Boy cautiously, waiting for him to do something. "I believe that there can be coexistence but we have to wait until Humanity is ready to accept us."

"So you're hiding?" Danny asked tilting his head, as Logan glared for that remark. "To avoid being prosecuted until people accept you?"

"It's more than that." Xavier said calmly. "I believe that war between Humanity and Mutants will result in extinction on both sides, in order to prevent that I'm putting together a team to stop this war when the time comes."

"So it's child soldiers?" Danny asked with a glare.

"Bub, it's not like that." Logan told him with a hint of a snarl.

"Despite how it sounds, I don't want them to be in a war." Xavier said with a look that made him look older. "The original plan is to teach them control about their gifts and to show humanity that we mean no harm."

"But if it comes down to it, they'll be there to stop a war." Danny sighed on hearing that. "Alright, I accept your view. I don't agree with it, but I'll accept it."

"Now, why are you recruiting?" Xavier asked to get to know Danny.

"To keep people safe." Danny said with a nod. "I want to help them, give them a safe place to stay if they have nowhere else to go. I know personally what it's like to be feared for what you are and I didn't want anyone else to go through the same thing. I'm not interested in interfering with your or Mystique's goals." Xavier blinked as he realized Danny knew nothing about Magneto.

"May I call you Danny?" Xavier asked since the Ghost Boy introduced himself as Danny Phantom.

"Uh sure?"

"Danny, Mystique isn't the one that has the goals, it is Erik Lensher or as he calls himself, Magneto." Xavier rolled around the desk causing Danny's eyes to widen because he didn't know that Xavier was a paraplegic. "He was a holocaust survivor so he knows firsthand how evil Humanity can be and he's determined to stop that from happening to Mutants. And when he finds out about you, he'll want to know what side you're on."

"I'm not on a side." Danny said stubbornly.

"Maybe you're not, but will your friends feel that way?" Xavier asked making Danny paused because he was so wrapped up in offering a safe haven and wanting to stay out that he didn't consider if his new friends would make that choice or not. "I respect your choice in wanting to stay out of it and I won't force you to do so, but you have to understand sometimes there's no choice."

Danny looked down thinking about what he learned. "I-… I need to go." He said as he turned to leave when Xavier stopped him.

"Would you mind using the door this time?" Xavier asked with a gentle smile. "You're welcome to come here anytime."

"Thanks." Danny then looked at Logan. "One of my friends actually wants to meet you Wolverine, is it?"

Logan raised an eyebrow in confusion at that statement. "Who?"

"It's not my place to say."

"If you want, bring your friend tomorrow." Xavier proposed.

Danny nodded and left.

As they heard the door close, Logan looked at Xavier. "What's your impression of him, Chuck?"

"Danny seems to be a young man that wants nothing more than acceptance and he wants to give it to others." Xavier told him. "He reminds me of how Erik was when I first met him."

**To Be Continued… **

** Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be Laura meeting Logan. I hope I do alright with it and I want to ask what villain you want to show up next.**

**Here's the answer to reviews.**

** Coldblue: Actually, it was Speed Demon, I figured it would be a kick-ass name and while it is sad that Ray accidently killed someone I believe it showed character development in realizing how dangerous his powers could be. Good description of the four Renegades or Illusives given how the poll goes. Great idea about Flame and I'm glad you like Fury in this.**

**As for the in between missions chapter, I'll need to think up more because I had trouble typing this one. And as for them working part-time with SHIELD, I don't know about that.**

** Plus the next new member will be a female, that's all I'm saying.**

** Inviso-Al: Ghosts and Vlad will make an appearance in this story, otherwise it wouldn't be a DP crossover.**

** DragonKnight-Flameis: Thanks!**

** Phantom-Fan: Thanks, I figured Fury would be the hardest character to do and I agree with your perspective of the Brotherhood and I will try to make them better in this.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks, I hope I did alright with the light-hearted stuff in this chapter as well as Danny's meeting with Logan and Xavier. As for MODOK coming back? Normally I would say no, but well how many times do Superheroes or Supervillains die and stay dead in these stories? I will be doing original episodes but it might take a while for those ones because I need to think of things for them to do as regular teens.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thanks, that means a lot and as for the Avengers? They haven't formed yet so maybe after a few chapters.**

** TitanX: Good to know about Flame, but as for the nonhuman member? I have a faint idea but he would use guns instead of being a Marvel Batman.**

** Guest2: That actually sounds like the perfect way for it to happen. Thank you!**

** Guest3: No it's not.**

** Guest4: Really? What story?**

**Whumbly: Very good point and with how you described him, I can see that happening. Also good point on Fury being the Marvel Batman, I always assumed it was Night Thrasher. And I thought the mask sounded familiar, but I haven't played Majora's Mask in forever.**

**Alright, see you next time for the Renegades, or Illusives or… DAMN IT I NEED TO GET THIS SETTLED!**


	6. Chapter 6: Morality and Judgment

_**Chapter 06: Morality and Judgment**_

Danny was on his bed in his room thinking about his meeting with Professor Xavier the other night and while normally he would be walking around seeing what everyone was doing, he had a lot on his mind.

'_Why am I putting this team together?_' Danny thought to himself in confusion. '_Was Clockwork manipulating me into doing this? Or do I truly want to help people? But what is it for? Why does Clockwork want me to do this?_'

There were too many questions and so little answers.

And he knew that Laura wanted to meet Logan and from his meeting with Xavier he had a short conversation with the guy, he seems to be friendly in his own way… Laura has his attitude that's for sure.

Chuckling to himself, Danny looked over to see the picture of his family and friends, and then he remembered what he thought.

At first he was angry that Clockwork expected him to keep helping people after what happened to his family and friends, but over time he began to feel scared, he thought that if he was stronger, he could've saved them.

Then it came down to not wanting others to go through the same pain.

That was why he worked so hard to save Ray's parents, knowing that he would've been devastated if they died and maybe that's why he wants to help Laura connect with Logan.

Maybe someday he can find John's parents, but without more information to go on, he has nothing.

Closing his eyes, Danny tried to get some rest since he didn't get any sleep the other night but stopped when he realized that there wasn't any sound, no birds chirping, no footsteps of his teammates and no leaves rustling.

Sitting up, Danny realized that he wore a medallion on his chest. "What is it, Clockwork?" He asked wondering how he missed the medallion's weight on his chest.

The Ghost Master of Time smiled a bit. "I can't stop by to say hello?"

"Don't play dumb." Danny snorted with a smirk. "It doesn't suit you and I doubt that the Master of Time would visit me without an ulterior motive."

"Very astute, Daniel." Clockwork said with a chuckle. "The real reason I am here is to give you a warning, the time of when your past catches up to you is near."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked in confusion. "I'm not hiding who I am from my teammates."

"I'm talking about some old enemies." Clockwork said making Danny's eyes widen. "They haven't given up on fighting you, you delayed them with destroying the Fenton Ghost Portal, and Vlad's was destroyed before the Ghost King was awoken."

"So how are they going to come out?" Danny asked with narrowed eyes.

"You're not the only Ghost who can open portals to the Ghost Zone." Clockwork reminded him. "But also, Vlad is getting close to completing his."

"Then I'll find it and shut it down." Danny decided with a confident smile.

"If it were so easy." Clockwork said mysteriously before frowning. "And the GIW have stepped up their search for you after Oregon."

"So they know I'm still around?" Danny asked getting up.

"Yes and they have improved over the last two years." Clockwork warned him. "They still have O and K in their ranks, but the GIW is more dangerous than ever."

"Thanks for the heads up." Danny said gratefully as Clockwork smiled a bit before frowning.

"I can no longer stay." Clockwork said suddenly. "If I do, the Observers will limit my powers."

"Well, I appreciate what you've done." Danny said with a nod. "And I'll take what you said to heart."

Clockwork nodded before disappearing and time resumed.

Sighing, Danny opened his door only to blink when he saw Laura, John and Ray about to knock.

"Is he psychic?" Ray asked in confusion.

"Uh, is there something wrong?" Danny asked wondering why all three of them were at his door and wondered if Clockwork knew about this as he resumed time.

"Well, you've been in here all day." John said scratching the back of his neck. "We wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Because there are bags under your eyes." Laura said bluntly making Danny blink as he touched under his eyes self-consciously.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night." Danny said with a shrug. "We all have nights like those."

John and Ray shrugged, accepting that while Laura just gave him a look, reminding Danny that her training allowed her to see that there was more than he was letting on.

"So, who's up for some team training?" Danny asked with a smile, earning a groan from Ray and John. "Seriously?"

"Well, we all already have control over our powers." Ray said with a chuckle. "I've been doing nothing but training them, since I was twelve."

"And training my powers was all I could do in that pocket dimension the last thirty-three years." Forge said with a shrug.

"Yes, but we need to learn how to fight as a team." Danny said with a sigh as he messed with his hair. "What if we get involved in something like what happened in Oregon again? We didn't fight like a team against AIM, we fought like individuals, myself included. In order to overcome that, we need to train in team exercises."

"Well, I guess we can use the training dummies." John muttered before shaking his head. "But I don't have time to fix them twenty-four seven."

Laura coughed as she heard that, knowing that it was usually because she tore them apart with her claws.

Ray chuckled. "Hey, I can take charge of fixing them." He promised John. "For me it'll take maybe four seconds if I take my time."

"That's sick, man!" John said with a smile.

Danny smiled at the friendship forming between them and now he knew that forming this team was the greatest thing he's done.

If he didn't form this team Laura would still be in Canada as Hydra's weapon. John would still be trapped in his Pocket Dimension for God knows how long. And Ray would either be an orphan or dead courtesy of AIM.

"Well, then let's get started." Danny said as he went Ghost.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Uh, just for the sake of asking, did you change the weapons?" Danny asked as he twisted his body as he dodged a laser blast from one of the former AIM mechs.

"Relax, they're only set to sting." John reassured him as he shot one back with his cannon. "It gives you the incentive to avoid getting hit again."

"Y-You programmed them to track where I would move?!" Ray shouted as he got shot twice.

"No, I programmed them to track you when you were being predictable." John retorted ducking a punch. "That way you can use your powers to their full potential."

"I still say this is too easy." Laura commented as she weaved her way through the blasts and stabbed one in the chest with her claws before using it to block others.

"That's because this is nothing compared to what I have planned." John said as Laura was hit in the back with a blast before Danny iced the mech. "I'm drawing up a blueprint for a virtual simulation program to train with, but I'm missing a few components to the idea."

"Like what?" Danny asked curiously unleashing an arc of ecto energy blasting five mechs back before Ray spun around and took out the rest as his body became a twister.

"Just trying to make it work with physics." John answered as he shut the mechs down. "It'll take some time do so, but once it's done we'll be having one of the best training programs in the world."

"I'll help out with it." Ray said interested in the idea.

While Ray and John were talking, Danny came to a decision.

"I need to talk to you guys about something." He said getting them to stop talking as they heard how serious he was.

Motioning for them to sit down, Danny began to pace as he wondered how he could talk about this.

As he was pacing, Laura, John and Ray looked a little concerned at how nervous he looked.

"Alright, you know the reason I came to you guys was to offer a safe haven?" Danny asked starting off there as they nodded, before he continued. "That is the only reason, but there are two other groups out there as Laura and John know. The X-Men and the Brotherhood."

Laura and John looked at each other, knowing a little about them, while Ray looked lost.

"What do they have to do with this?" John asked in confusion.

"The X-Men are a team trying to build peace between Humanity and Mutants while the Brotherhood is like a cult saying that they're the next step of evolution." Danny looked at them. "We may be drawn into that war by offering a safe haven."

Their eyes widened at that.

"What?"

"Are you tripping?!"

"Mā de! (Shit!)" Everyone looked at Ray in surprise when he spoke in Mandarin, before Danny continued.

"I want to stay out of that war as much as possible." Danny said with his eyes closed. "But I want you guys to make your own choices with it, because if we keep offering safe haven there will come a time where we'll fight either the X-Men or the Brotherhood and I want you guys to know that if it comes down to it in a fight, I'll kill to keep everyone safe."

Laura nodded already knowing that from how he didn't say anything from her killing Kimura, Rice and all the Hydra goons, John looked a little hesitant even though he knew that Danny killed MODOK and he liked being with these guys.

Ray looked the most conflicted because he swore to never kill after his first accidental one. "So what? We're expected to kill?" He asked a little harshly.

"No, for God's sake no." Danny said in anger at that accusation. "I'm not forcing anyone to kill! This team is just for giving people a safe place! Not to train killers. I'm just letting you know that while I hate killing, if anyone tries to hurt you guys, all bets are off."

"Killing was all I knew." Laura said looking down before looking at Danny. "The only people I want to kill are those in Hydra."

Danny nodded, expecting that.

"I… I never killed anyone before." John said looking down not believing that they were talking about this, but it's best to know where the team in general stands. "If there's no other choice, I guess I'll do it… But I refuse to kill anyone who's wounded or retreating."

Ray was clenching his hands on his knees hearing this, but he closed his eyes trying to accept that it was their opinions and the lengths they were willing to go. As he closed his eyes however, he saw the pained look of the soldier he killed, and he stood up as the chair was knocked over, causing everyone to look at him.

"**I-I REFUSE TO KILL!**" Ray shouted with some tears showing. "I've seen a lot of people die already! And I don't want to be one to end a life."

"And I won't force you to." Danny said to Ray trying to calm him down. "I just want everyone to know where we each stand on that issue."

Ray was breathing hard before John put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to close his eyes to calm down. "S-Sorry." He apologized.

"For what?" Danny asked with a smile. "Speaking your mind? I encourage it, Ray. I want to know everyone's opinions." Then he frowned. "That brings me to this… If for whatever reason, you guys choose to get involved, no matter what side you choose you'll still have a place here."

Danny meant that to everyone, but he looked at Laura and she got the picture knowing that if she did choose to join the X-Men like Wolverine did, she would still have a place here.

"Not that this conversation is groovy and all." John said giving Danny a look. "But what brought it up?"

"… After Mystique attacked you, John I warned her to stay away from everyone." Danny said looking down. "She didn't see me, but I did leave a warning and last night I spoke with Charles Xavier to hear his side and I guess the talks with both of them got me thinking about what could happen."

Then he looked at Laura.

"Speaking of which, Xavier said that Wolverine will talk to you today if you wanted."

John and Ray gave Laura a confused look while she looked shocked before she frowned. "Did you-?"

Putting up a hand to calm her down, Danny spoke up knowing what she was going to say. "I didn't say who wanted to meet him or why because that is your choice and your reasons. It wasn't my place to say. If you don't want to meet him, then I can cancel if you want."

"… No." Laura said looking at Danny. "I need to do this today or I'll never get over it."

"Uh, can someone tell me what's going on here?" Ray asked in bewilderment.

"4-Sho, man." John agreed with Ray.

"Like I said, it's not my place to say." Danny said looking at Laura knowing that it wouldn't be easy for her to talk about it.

"I'll tell them." Laura said clenching her fists. "But only when I tell Wolverine." She then looked at all of them. "C-Can I count on everyone being there?"

Laura didn't know why she was asking that, but she felt like it would be better if everyone was there when she looked for closure.

"Of course." Danny grinned at her. "I wouldn't leave you on your own after everything."

"I don't really know what's going on." John said slowly, before nodding. "But after everything that happened, I have your back Laura."

"You guys helped me out with AIM, it's only fair I help out here." Ray decided with determination showing.

Laura didn't know why, but she felt something in her chest that caused her to give a small smile as she gave each of them a look of appreciation. "Thank you." She said, but she stopped when she felt something wet run down her cheek.

Ray and John were just shocked at the sight of a tear running down Laura's cheek as she quickly got rid of it while Danny smiled, seeing progress in her becoming more human than being a killing machine.

"Alright, I'll call Xavier and tell him the whole team is coming over." Danny decided with a nod. "I'm pretty sure I can find his number in the phone book."

"Uh, what are we going to do about our homie, here?" John asked thrusting a thumb at Ray. "He needs some new threads if we want to keep our identities a secret."

"Actually, with Wolverine, he can tell who a person is by scent so it wouldn't matter." Danny said shooting the idea down. "But I do agree with getting him a look-."

"I got one." Ray said causing everyone to look at him as he became a blur before stopping as he now wore a black sleeveless vest and black gauntlets with red shoes that looked like they were mechanized combat boots, but what caught everyone's attention was the mask that looked like a demon's face. "What do you think?"

"Uh, it's certainly unique." Danny said trying not to offend Ray.

"The vest is actually Kevlar." Ray said with a smile under his mask. "It's also designed to withstand high speeds along with the gauntlets and the shoes were something that I made with John's help so they wouldn't wear while I was running."

"And a codename?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Speed Demon." Ray said with a nod. "I figured it would fit."

Danny looked at the others to see what they thought.

Laura shrugged, not caring.

"I think it's smashing." John said with a nod.

"Alright, I better call Xavier." Danny relented.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Xavier put down the phone as he looked out the window to see Scott and Jean doing their homework outside, while Kurt was teleporting around them, trying to entertain himself. '_Everyone come to my office._' He thought to them all. '_We have things we need to discuss._'

After waiting for a few minutes, Logan and Ororo walked in followed by the other three students.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Jean asked in concern.

"Did Cerebro find a new possible student?" Scott asked wondering if they needed to suit up.

"I hope so." Kurt said with a smile. "That vay I von't be the new guy."

"No, we're going to have visitors." Xavier said coming around his desk. "Courtesy of the mysterious recruiter."

Jean and Scott stiffened as Logan looked up curiously.

"Should ve be vorried?" Kurt asked hearing about this mystery guy from Scott and Jean.

"No we shouldn't." Xavier said with a gentle smile. "I met him last night and had a conversation, he has a teammate that wants to speak with Logan about something and he's bringing two others with him."

"Charles, are you sure this is wise?" Ororo asked him cautiously.

"It would be unwise not to, Ororo." Xavier told her with a nod. "I told him that the doors were open whenever he wanted to visit and he is a good person at heart."

"I don't know Chuck." Logan growled out remembering how Danny spoke with Xavier. "He was too flippant to your goals."

"That was my fault for my choice of words, Logan." Xavier said as he looked at the students. "I expect you to welcome his teammates when they come here."

"… Alright Professor." Scott said with a nod. "I'm not comfortable with it, but I trust your judgment."

"So when will they be here?" Jean asked curiously.

"In a few moments." Xavier said with a chuckle. "Change into your uniforms and meet me by the front gates."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom took a deep breath as he looked at his team all suited up as they were in front of the gates. "Well, it's time to introduce ourselves." He said with a smile. "Here's hoping that it'll go well."

"Come up with a name, yet?" Forge asked curiously.

"No, I'm not focused on a name." Phantom said to the old question. "Any other questions?"

"Can we get this over with?" Talon asked anticipation making her shoulders shake.

The gates opened as she asked that, resulting in Speed Demon speaking up. "I guess we should walk up… Race you there."

He became a blur and made it to the door and knocked.

Kurt, or as he's known as Nightcrawler in his natural form opened the door and both he and Speed Demon jumped in shock at seeing each other, giving out a yelp of fear and surprise.

"Demon!" Nightcrawler shouted.

"Fuzzy elf!" Speed Demon shouted.

Phantom gave Speed Demon a weird look as he floated up to him. "Fuzzy elf?" He asked wondering how that scared him.

Sure, Kurt's looks were surprising but how did it scare Speed Demon so much?

"… Long story." Speed Demon said in embarrassment as Phantom looked back to see that Scott had a hand on his visor when he heard the scream.

"Uh sorry about that." Phantom called to him with a chuckle. "So nice to meet face to face Mr. Summers?"

Scott blinked as he realized that the white haired teen was the recruiter. "Uh, I guess so."

"Those are some radical shades." Forge said looking at the Visor. "The design is off the hook."

"John?" Jean asked in confusion.

"Well, it's Forge in uniform." Forge said with a chuckle.

"Wait a minute." Speed Demon zipped up to Forge. "They know who you are? And you gave me crap about having a secret identity."

"Can we get back to what we're here for?" Talon growled out.

"Welcome to the Institute." Xavier said rolling up to them. "My name is Charles Xavier and these are my students, Scott Summers, or as he prefers Cyclops."

"Nice to meet you." Scott said with a grin.

"Jean Grey, also known as Marvel Girl."

"Just Jean." Jean said, regretting on picking that name, as Forge and Phantom tried not to laugh.

"And Kurt Wagner, codenamed Nightcrawler our newest addition."

"Hello." Kurt said with a wave.

"These are the other instructors, Ororo Munroe, or as we call her Storm."

Ororo gave them a calm look and smiled. "It's a pleasure."

"And Logan or as we call him, Wolverine."

Logan was just drinking a bottle of beer as he looked at them and judging from the way the girl in the motorcycle helmet fidgeted under his gaze, he can tell who wanted to talk with him.

Danny nodded, knowing that it was their turn and since Xavier told them his team's real names and codenames, he looked at the others. "You guys mind?" He asked indicating their masks.

They shrugged and took them off and Scott's eyes widened at seeing Laura before he looked closer at Danny. "Danny Wayne?"

"The name's Danny Phantom, former Ghost Boy of Amity Park." Danny said with a smile as he changed forms in front of them. "Also known as Danny Wayne."

"Vhoa." Kurt said in shock.

"This is Jonathon Silvercloud, or as we call him Forge."

"Wassup?" John asked with a wave.

"Ray Chan or as he prefers, Speed Demon."

Ray chuckled. "I guess it was pointless to hurry up and get the mask if we were doing this." He asked in amusement.

"And Laura Kinney, or Talon… She's also the one that wanted to speak to Wolverine."

Laura looked at Logan, having the sudden urge to attack him and it was only because she spent time with the others, that she learned to control her sudden instincts like that, as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Looking back, Laura saw Danny giving her an encouraging look as she walked up to Logan.

Logan opened his mouth to ask what she wanted, when he stopped, her scent hitting his nose and what confused him was that it was his scent.

"My name is Laura… Formerly X-23." Laura said before deciding to be blunt as she put her hand to the side and her claws came out shocking the X-Men. "I'm your clone."

_Smash._

Logan didn't realize that he dropped his beer in shock and he wasn't the only one shocked by this bombshell.

"Did we just hear that right?" Scott asked looking at both of them and he could see a little resemblance.

"I-I think so." Jean didn't know what to think.

"No vay." Kurt's eyes were wide.

"How did this happen?" Ororo asked looking at the others.

John and Ray looked at Danny. "You knew?!" They asked in shock.

"Like I said, it wasn't my secret." Danny told them sternly.

"This is a surprising turn of events." Xavier said calmly as he was hiding his surprise.

Logan still didn't say anything and Laura was a little worried as she retracted her claws. "M-Maybe this was a bad idea." She muttered as she started to back up before she turned and ran out the door.

"Laura!" Danny called out to her and went to go get her before looking at John and Ray. "Stay here."

"Logan?" Xavier looked at his old friend as his shoulders began to shake. "Are you alright?"

"No, Chuck I'm pissed." Logan said in anger.

"What?" Ray had a hostile look as he misinterpreted what Logan meant. "Why?"

"Her claws were Adamantium." Logan snarled as his came out. "Those 'Weapon X' bastards did the same thing to a child as they did to me!"

Scott, Jean and Kurt didn't know what Logan was talking about, as Xavier's eyes widened before they narrowed, but they heard thunder outside and saw that Ororo was livid.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Laura!" Danny called out as he was in his Ghost form looking around before he heard thunder and he looked up to see a lone dark cloud in the sky. "Now that is just freaky."

Shaking his head, Danny went deeper into the forest.

"Laura, where are you!" Danny called out trying to find his teammate before hearing a familiar sound.

_Snikt._

Following that sound, he found Laura abusing a nearby tree. "Laura!"

"Go away." Laura snarled as she was stabbing a tree with her claws. "I just want to be left alone."

"Normally I would respect your choice, Laura." Danny said with his arms crossed. "But right now I think being alone is the worst thing for you-." His eyes widened when he saw blood on her wrists and faint scars healing. "D-Did you cut yourself?"

"So?" Laura asked reverting to her attitude when she met Danny.

Now Danny asked a different question. "Have you cut yourself before?"

"**IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMNED BUSINESS!**" Laura roared at him.

"Laura, I'm your friend-." Danny tried to say, but Laura cut him off.

"I don't have friends." Laura shouted at him. "I don't let people get that close."

"Well, I count you as a friend." Danny said to her with a glare. "Would Dr. Kinney want this-?"

He quickly found out that was a bad topic to bring up, as Laura launched herself at him with her claws managing to create a small cut on his face as he ducked.

"**STOP!**" Laura shouted at him as he turned intangible. "**STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE!**"

"Acting?" Danny asked in disbelief as he remained intangible as her claws went through him and she kept taking swipes. "Laura, I'm not acting. You have people who genuinely care for you."

"No one genuinely cares." Laura said with a glare. "There's always something they want."

"That's where you're wrong." Danny said as he turned tangible. "There are people who care. You may not believe it, but there will always be those who care. I care, John cares and Ray cares and we will always care whether you want us to or not."

Laura was shaking as she heard that before Danny heard a sob causing him to look surprised and that was before Laura fell to her knees crying. "I… I know it was stupid, but I just wanted to meet him. I wanted to get to know the person I was cloned from."

"It wasn't stupid." Danny said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and as she tensed, he remembered how she reacted when he did the same thing on their first day of school, but he didn't move his hand. "Hell, if I was in your shoes I would do the same thing. But know this, you aren't just a clone! You are your own person with your own thoughts, your own personality and your own friends. That is what makes you who you are."

After a few seconds, Laura stood up and wiped the evidence of the tears away. "Thank you." She said looking at Danny before seeing the cut and she looked guilty. "S-Sorry."

"What? This?" Danny gestured to the cut before smiling. "Oh it's nothing worth worrying about, Laura."

Laura then surprised Danny by giving him a hug. "Not just for that, but for what I said." She said before letting him go as she turned to walk back to the mansion.

Danny was still surprised by the hug before he shook his head and flew off after her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Should ve look for them?" Kurt asked in concern because they didn't come back yet.

"It's possible that Danny hasn't found her yet." Jean said.

Logan sniffed the air. "They're near."

That was when the door opened to show Danny and Laura as they walked in. "S-Sorry." Laura said looking down. "C-Coming here was a bad idea."

"Wait." Logan walked up to her and he looked uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe we can meet up around town sometime? Talk?"

Laura looked shocked before nodding. "S-Sure." She said giving him a small smile. "I'd like that."

Xavier looked at Logan with a smile seeing how the man was trying to at least get to know her.

"So, what exactly can you do?" Ray asked Kurt curiously.

"This." Kurt disappeared before reappearing a few feet. "Very cool right, mein freund?"

"Whoa." Ray zipped over to him. "Teleportation? That's pretty cool."

John meanwhile was chatting with Scott and Jean.

"You're from the seventies?" Scott asked in shock.

"Pretty funky, right?" John said with a smile. "An experiment gone wrong trapped me in a pocket dimension to where I couldn't leave the school and no one could see or hear me for over three decades."

"That must've been hard." Jean thought about that before her eyes narrowed. "And exactly how far did this pocket dimension go?"

John gave her a weird look before his eyes widened and he panicked. "Whoa! I did not go near the locker rooms! I swear."

Danny laughed as he stood next to Xavier and Ororo. "It's nice to see them getting along." Danny commented as he watched his teammates… No, his friends converse with the X-Men and although it looked awkward for Logan and Laura, they were trying at least.

"Yes and this is why I hope we can build the bridge between Humanity and Mutant-kind." Xavier said looking at Danny. "Have you thought about what I said last night?"

"I have and I talked with my team." Danny looked at Xavier. "I told them that if they choose a side that they would still have a place with me no matter which side they chose."

"That is a mature outlook on the issue." Ororo said to the Ghost Boy.

Danny surprised them by laughing. "Oh, I'm not mature, I just care for them and I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

"If you ever need a hand, you can call us." Xavier told Danny with a nod but he was surprised when Danny looked a little off.

"Professor, I just want to warn you that while we will most likely be allies." Danny said choosing his words carefully. "We might end up fighting at one point depending on the issue at hand. I don't want to do that or force my friends to do so either. But if we think that something is wrong and you're against it-."

"I understand." Professor Xavier said with a nod. "We all have our opinions and differences. It's one of lives greatest treasures and also at times one of lives greatest curse."

"Here's hoping that it'll never come to that." Danny held out his hand as he and Xavier shook.

**To Be Continued…**

** I hope I did it all correctly with them formally meeting the X-Men. If anyone has any complaints, please tell me them in the reviews.**

** But as for Laura actually crying at one point, well it's like this! She's spent years as a weapon and at least three to four weeks free so she had to cry at some point. It happens to everyone, even the strongest of people.**

** Now the team spoke about where they stood on killing an enemy and if they would choose a side or not and I hope that I did a good job of expressing their ideals.**

** And the Poll is in the name for this story is… THE RENEGADES!**

** Alright, here's the answer to reviews.**

** TheWhiteTitan: I was actually planning on having Danny say that, but then I realized that with how I made him, he would probably not say it due to how important this was to Laura.**

** Guest2: Thanks!**

** TitanX: No it's an OC that my neighbor and best friend sent in and good idea on the Café, I might have him do tha.**

** Guest4: Oh I remember that story! I read it months ago and thought it was a cool TT and DP crossover.**

** Guest5: I guess, but hey he can dream right?**

** Guest6: No, no they wouldn't.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks, I was worried on how people would take to Forge's character and I will try to do the Brotherhood better.**

** Coldblue: Good call on Boom-Boom joining. As well as the meeting with Punisher, Daredevil and Spider-Man. The romance ideas, I'm going to go ahead and say no to Danny and Rogue because that's been used way too much in X-Men crossovers. There will be a small crush that Rogue has but it'll disappear overtime. You make a lot of sense for both Laura and Wanda, but only one will win.**

** Also, good idea with Prince Aragon. That was one of my favorite episodes because of how it showed a new powerful Ghost and because of how Danny and Tucker took advantage of being the Pageant judges, even if they went a little far in taking bribery. As for the next recruit, it's an OC that was PM'd to me. Sorry but Riley won't be coming yet. And thank you for the tip about the Morality talk, that really helped with this chapter.**

**Danifan3000: She'll make an appearance eventually, I promise that much.**

** DragonKnight-Flameis: Hope this was soon enough.**

** Ciestess84: Thanks for the vote!**

** Phantom Fan: Huh, I honestly didn't think about them as the Teen Titans of Marvel, but looking back at the last chapter I can see it, thank you!**

** The Summer Stars: Mr. Stabby will have to wait to find out. *Grins at the torture that is waiting*.**

**FighterofFlames: No it's not. It's someone else that's an OC.**

**Inviso-Al: Well, it's not the usual Laura attacking Logan deal you read about in the comics but I hope I did the shock for Logan as well as the anger in realizing that Weapon X did the same procedure to a child, like how they did to him. Fury first has to find Danny and of course Freakshow will make an appearance, all of his enemies will at some point.**

**Alright, I better sign out and go to bed since it's late.**

**Oh and I won't post a new chapter tomorrow because I need to think about it a bit more as well as take care of some stuff off the computer. Hope to get it out before long.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Tyrant Prince

_**Chapter 07: A Tyrant Prince**_

Vladimir Masters narrowed his eyes as he watched footage showing the fight in Oregon.

It wasn't easy, but he managed to steal a copy of the video from SHIELD. He had to do it in a way without showing himself, since SHIELD doesn't know he existed and he preferred to keep it that way.

The reason he got the footage was simple.

In the News it showed a familiar green shield knocking some mechs back before disappearing.

Not believing it to be a coincidence, Vlad knew that it was Danny, after two years he finally emerged.

But imagine Vlad's surprise when he found some recently updated files on Danny showing him behind a lone assault on a Hydra base in Canada, before going to Salem a few weeks later but this time with two others.

"What are you doing, little badger?" Vlad asked with none of the usual warmth in his voice at his favorite nickname for his Godson. "Who are these people?"

Vlad was devastated when he heard that Maddie died and he knew that Danny was too.

He wasn't planning to do anything to Danny, hell he was going to leave Danny with his fortune and made sure the other Ghosts left him alone, but Danny refused.

Then Danny had the gall to say that it was because of him this happened?! Vlad doesn't even know who that Ghost was and he still believes that Danny made the story up about that Ghost being his future self, time travel was impossible.

Clockwork doesn't exist; otherwise he would've found him by now.

The last two years he's been slowly building an empire in the Ghost Zone. Vlad has made alliances with Skulker more permanent, took over Walker's troops as his private army and made Fright Knight his bodyguard and general.

"Are you still brooding?" A teasing voice asked, breaking Vlad out of his thoughts as he turned to see a red headed woman with green eyes smirking, only wearing a towel. "It really defines you."

"Spectra." Vlad said with a smirk as he eyed her form appreciatively. "And here I thought you were asleep."

At first, Spectra tried to take advantage of his misery and Vlad easily saw through that, but she is useful in terms of getting to people and buying their allegiance.

Overtime they actually fell in love, and even though Vlad still had feelings for Maddie he wasn't as lonely as he used to be.

Then Spectra saw what Vlad was looking at. "Still looking for Phantom?" She asked curiously because Phantom was one of her favorite people to mess with due to the misery he had, which most likely increased over the last two years. "Why bother? He's just a scared little boy crying for his pathetic mommy and daddy."

"You and I both know that he is the only one capable of destroying everything we worked so hard to complete in the last two years." Vlad said looking back at the screen, trying not to snap at her for what she just implied about Maddie Fenton being pathetic. "Did the Far Frozen agree to our terms?"

Spectra pouted at Vlad going back to work mode, but she relented as she dropped the towel and became a living shadow. "They're stubborn fools, Plasmy." She said her affectionate nickname for him with a feral smile. "They still believe that their 'Great One' will defeat you."

"They know how to choose an idol that's for sure." Vlad said remembering how Danny always came back on top in the fights they had as well as how Danny took Pariah Dark down.

However, Vlad locked Dark up, so he knew that if it wasn't for him then Pariah would still be loose. And he was 'conveniently' ignoring the fact that if it wasn't for him, then Pariah Dark would have never been set free in the first place.

Spectra put her arms around Vlad's neck and whispered in his ear. "But he will fall, dearie." She said in a seductive tone. "After all you're the leader of this vast empire."

"But every emperor needs an heir." Vlad said looking down before Spectra lifted his head up.

"Why wait?"

Raising an eyebrow at her forwardness, Vlad shook his head. "It has to be Daniel." He said clenching his fists. "He is just like me, only on the wrong side-." Then Vlad's eyes widened as he thought about something before laughing. "Of course, why didn't I think of it before?"

"Plasmy?" Spectra asked feeling lost.

"It doesn't need to be Daniel, just another halfa." Vlad said with a chuckle. "But with his DNA."

Now Spectra caught on. "You're going to clone him?" She asked wondering how this would work out. "But how are you going to get his DNA?"

"I already have it." Vlad said with a smirk. "Remember the ectoplasm I generously donated to the GIW?"

Now Spectra's eyes widened and she smirked. "This is going to be interesting."

"More than you know." Vlad said looking back at the screen. "More than you know."

"Oh and Aragon will be over here at the end of the week." Spectra said to Vlad as she turned to leave. "Something about an alliance between kingdoms."

Vlad's grin grew more sinister at the thought of Aragon's army at his beck and call combined with Walker's troops.

The day they invade the Earth draws closer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny sat in his room with his eyes closed trying to focus as ecto energy surrounded some objects around him. He fought the Box Ghost enough times to know that he could learn telekinesis and he was trying to unlock that power.

It wasn't working, but he could surround objects with ecto energy.

Right now, Laura was with Logan in town. Kurt and Ray hit it off and were at the mall in the Arcade.

John was in town getting parts for the Haven and his experimental virtual reality training room.

Since it was quiet, Danny figured that working on mastering more of his Ghostly abilities would be good.

Just as he was getting headway on the power, Danny tensed as he felt a cold chill go over him and he opened his mouth as a blue mist erupted from it.

"What? Here?" Danny stood up and went Ghost with narrowed eyes as he floated through the window to outside. "Hello?" He called out.

"**YOU!**" Turning around, Danny's eyes widened when he saw a blue skinned dragon roaring at him.

"Princess Dora?!" Danny asked in shock before he turned intangible as the claws nearly gutted him. "Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"**NO MORE!**" Dora roared as she shot fire at Danny causing him to erect an ecto shield.

"No more?" Danny asked in confusion as he flew up kicking her in the face. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific- uck!" While he was talking, Dora reached over and grabbed him. "Uh… Hi?"

Dora narrowed her eyes before Danny was sent hurtling towards the ground where he made a crater.

"Ow." Shaking his head as he stood up, Dora stomped on him. "Again, ow."

'_What the hell?_' Danny thought as he managed to push Dora off of him. '_I used to be able to fight Dora easily. Could it be I'm out of practice in fighting Ghosts? It's been two years and the only Ghosts I've seen were Clockwork, Amorpho, Frostbite and the Box Ghost._'

Looking up, he was hit by Dora's tail and went crashing through some trees and he noticed that they were getting closer to Bayville.

'_Shit._' Danny thought as he became more focused. '_If Dora and I end up fighting in the streets, regardless of the fact that Ghosts are well known in Amity Park__,__ it wouldn't help with Xavier keeping Mutants a secret until the time is right._'

"Sorry, Dora but we're going to have to continue this, another day." Danny said unleashing a giant ecto blast at her amulet, knocking it off as he caught it. "Now, what pissed you off this time-?" Danny's voice trailed off when he saw Dora back in her princess form, except she had cuts and bruises on her. "What the hell?"

"W-Where am I?" Dora asked in confusion before she saw Danny. "Phantom?"

"Dora, what happened to you?" Danny asked in concern because even though he isn't 'friends' per say with Dora, he wasn't her enemy when she was calm. "Cause I know my ecto blast didn't do this much damage."

"My brother." Dora said looking down.

"Brother?" Danny asked in shock because he didn't know she had a brother before stopping as he looked around to see the damage. "How about we talk more inside?" He gestured to the hideout as he took out his phone and sent a text to his teammates.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laura and Logan were looking at everything, but each other at this moment.

It's been like this for the last twenty minutes as they sat in a Café drinking coffee and every conversation they started was short.

Logan felt guilty about not knowing about her for sixteen years and because of him, she was trained to be a weapon. That was one of the main reasons he was trying here, but being a father was never a part of his life plans, so he never learned anything that would help.

Laura was just feeling too awkward to converse with him for long.

She's wanted to do something like this for years, but now that the moment was there, she can't think of anything to say.

"So, how do you get along with your friends?" Logan asked hoping that this conversation would be a good start.

"Fine." Laura said relieved that the awkward silence was broken. "We all live together and watch over each other."

"How did it start?" Logan asked deciding that he may as well learn how she met each of them.

"Danny rescued me from Weapon X." Laura said softly as Logan instinctively clenched his fist at the mention of that damned Government Program. "At first I thought he just wanted to use me as a weapon, but then he gave me a choice… He was the first person to give me a choice and to treat me like a human being, besides my Mom."

Logan was drinking some coffee and he choked. "Mom?" He managed to get out in confusion.

Now Laura's eyes darkened. "She was killed." She said not wanting to say that it was her fault. "Danny helped me bury her before I went with him… That was nearly a month ago."

Logan nodded as he heard that and he knew that it was hard for Laura to speak about this. "D-Did he give you the name?"

"No… Mom did when she died." Laura said before taking a sip of her coffee trying not to cry. "After spending nearly a week in Bayville, Danny enrolled me in the school to give me a sense of normality before he found John trapped in a pocket dimension."

Logan closed his eyes as his head started to hurt just thinking about it. "I'm not even going to ask." He said, referring to the Pocket Dimension.

Laura gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, I don't know the full story either and John and I disagree on a lot of stuff." At Logan's confused look, she clarified. "On whether or not technology makes a person weak."

Shaking his head, Logan had a small smile. "Now that we can agree on."

"But, even despite it we managed to put it aside when we found Ray in Oregon." Laura said remembering the fight with AIM. "What was supposed to be a simple offer of a safe place, turned into a war zone in a race to save his parents."

"And you succeeded." Logan heard about the AIM attack and how while some lives were lost in the attack, a lot of them were saved. "But SHIELD took the credit."

Laura sighed in annoyance. "That name bothered us because we don't know them at all-."

"They're a Government Agency that watches over Mutants and Metahumans." Logan answered, shocking Laura. "But they're nothing like Hydra. They don't experiment on Mutants or Metahumans, just lock up the bad ones."

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe that they don't." Laura said causing Logan to nod in agreement.

"I suppose every faction has people that do." Logan muttered before he got a phone call. "What do you want Chuck?" He asked testily before going quiet. "I'll be there in a few moments."

"Trouble?" Laura asked.

"Chuck just wants me to watch Elf and Shades while he takes Red to recruit a new student." Logan stood up before leaving money on the table to pay for the coffee. "Same time, tomorrow?"

Laura nodded, feeling like these talks were helping.

Then her phone went off and Laura looked at it before leaving to get Ray and John.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Jump!" Ray shouted as he slammed his fingers on the controls.

"I'm trying!" Kurt said going as fast as he could. "You need to work on your timing!"

"Hey blame my reaction time. The games aren't suited for my skills." Ray shot back as his character died. "Damn it."

"Bad luck, mein freund." Kurt said with a chuckle. "Again?"

"Why not-." Ray began before a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and started to drag him. "Wha?!"

"Sorry, but Danny called saying we're needed back home." Laura said cryptically making Ray get the message.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John was whistling the song 'Soul Train' as he looked at mechanical parts, trying to ignore the agonizing feeling of wanting to do what he does here, because if he does so, it wouldn't be good for the team.

"Gnarly." John said looking over a piece in his hand before he saw Laura and Ray outside the window gesturing for him to go outside. '_Time to go already?_' He thought as he purchased the parts he had.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, this Prince Aragon?" Danny asked getting Dora some tea… She may be a Ghost but tea actually helps calm a lot of people. "He's the one responsible for your injuries?"

Accepting the tea gratefully, Dora nodded. "Yes, he got angry when I gave my opinion on his choice to join the empire Plasmius created-."

"Empire?" Danny interrupted in confusion. "What empire?"

"You mean you don't know?" Dora asked in shock.

Danny shrugged. "I haven't had anything to do with Ghosts in two years, unless you count using the Box Ghost to look for someone." He explained a little sheepishly. "You're the first Ghost that I've ran into besides him."

"After you disappeared, Plasmius has been going overboard with recruiting Ghosts for something." Dora explained the basic information to him. "There are talks of him planning to invade Earth."

"What?!" Danny asked giving her a look. "B-But that's crazy! Sure he stole the Infini-Map one time, but invade the Earth? He's not that crazy-." Danny trailed off as he thought about that. '_Or he could've snapped, a lot can happen in two years._'

As Danny trailed off, Dora continued. "My brother hasn't made an official allegiance yet, but he will by the end of the week and Plasmius will gain control of his army."

At that, Danny paled. "And with that army he can invade the Earth." He sighed in annoyance. "Looks like I'm heading to the Ghost Zone."

"What?" Dora gave him a shocked look.

"You think I will let what your brother did to you go?" Danny asked in disbelief. "We may not be buddies, but I don't like it when siblings do that to each other. And I don't want Plasmius to gain an army so in order to stop him, we need to dethrone your brother."

"You can't." Dora told him sadly. "He's a Prince for a reason. He is too powerful."

"Wouldn't be the first Royal Ghost I've dethroned." Danny reminded her with a smile.

After a few seconds, Dora smiled as well.

Then Danny tensed as his Ghost sense went off, but it never happened when a Ghost was literally in front of him. '_What the-?_'

He was cut off from his own train of thought as a green skinned Medieval Ghost, wearing brown and holding a huge neon green axe, shot out of the ground.

"The Headsman." Dora screamed in shock.

The Headsman raised an axe as Danny turned intangible, barely dodging the swing.

"Hey, I like my head right where it is thank you very much." Danny said blasting him back. "Now, how about we cut to the chase?" Then Danny groaned as he realized what he just said. "Am I really back to witty banter?"

"Look out!" Dora cried out as the Headsman managed to catch Danny off guard with the side of the axe, sending him flying into the wall.

"Gah." Danny muttered in pain before throwing up an ecto shield to block the next axe strike, but his Ghost sense went off again as an arrow came out of nowhere and went right through his shoulder, causing Danny to scream in pain.

Looking over his bleeding shoulder, Danny could see an archer wearing a red hood as it notched another arrow and as it was fired, Danny blacked out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So what did Danny want?" John asked as they headed back to the hideout while he carried the bags of appliances he bought.

"He didn't say." Laura answered with a shrug. "All the text said was, it was urgent."

"I'm going to laugh if he trapped himself in the lab with this Ghost Shield he's been talking about." Ray said earning a glare from Laura.

"That's bogue, man." John told him.

"Yeah, yeah-." Ray stopped talking when they came to the clearing to see a crater as well as some trees destroyed. "Alright, maybe it's something serious."

_Snikt._

Laura ran forward with her claws out, while John shoved the bags in Ray's hands, knocking him off balance, and made his arm cannon.

After regaining his balance, Ray ran after them.

The inside wasn't much better with some destruction around before Laura stopped, sniffing the air. "I smell blood."

"That's creepy." Ray said feeling freaked out.

John went to say something else as he walked around before he caught sight of something. "**DANNY!**"

Rushing over there, Laura and Ray stopped in horror at the sight of Danny with an arrow through his shoulder and one through his chest with ectoplasm leaking out.

"Shit!" Ray cursed as he rushed over to see that Danny was breathing. "He's alive-er… Half-alive… He'll heal!"

Not wasting any time, Laura reached over and broke the shaft of the arrow causing Danny to cry out subconsciously as it was pulled out. "Who did this?" Laura snarled in anger as she worked on the other arrow.

John looked around to see cut marks in the hole and the walls. "I don't know, but they made a big mistake attacking one of us at our own crib."

"But who?" Ray asked in confusion as Laura narrowed her eyes.

"There are a few people who know who we are."

"Whoa." John gave her a shocked look. "I don't think the X-Men had anything to do with this."

"What makes you say they didn't?" Laura asked sharply. "This happened a few days after we met them!"

"I have to agree with John on this one." Ray said interrupting them. "Plus, I don't think any of them carries green arrows."

"They don't." All three of their heads snapped around to see Danny opening his eyes in pain. "It wasn't the X-Men." He moved to get up but grimaced in pain.

"Whoa, cool it Danny." John told him as he helped him up. "Don't push yourself."

"Just give me a few minutes." Danny told him before looking around. "Where's Dora?"

Ray raised an eyebrow. "Who?" He asked while Laura sniffed around.

"Danny, only your scent is here." Laura told him.

"Start at the beginning." John advised helping Danny get to the couch. "What happened, man?"

"I was just trying to focus on something that I've seen many different Ghosts do when my Ghost sense went off-."

"I'm sorry, Ghost sense?" Ray asked in confusion.

"How do you think I knew when the Ghosts were around in Amity Park?" Danny asked with a smile before frowning. "After it went off I went outside to see Princess Dora in her dragon form-." He held up a hand to stop the upcoming interruption. "She wore an amulet that turned her into a ghost version of the Hulk."

"Funky." John said hearing of the green goliath.

"But on knocking the amulet off she turned back to normal, only for me to find out that she was being hunted by her own brother Prince Aragon." Danny said as he felt the arrow wounds finally close up. "Then two more Ghosts I've never fought before took me by surprise and you know the rest."

"Ghosts?" Ray sighed and did a face palm. "We have to fight Ghosts?"

"Hey, I fought them all the time." Danny told him as he got up to their annoyance. "And I'm going to the Ghost Zone to fight Aragon."

"Uh, we're not letting you go by yourself." Laura told him. "You were nearly killed by yourself."

"Plus, it would be interesting to see the Ghost Zone you talk about." Ray said thinking about it.

"You guys don't have any experience fighting Ghosts." Danny told them. "This is different than fighting AIM or Hydra."

"Don't be a Bogart with this." John told him with his arms crossed. "We're going whether you like it or not, you dig?"

Danny sighed. "I'm not going to convince you guys otherwise, am I?" He asked with a small smile.

"Nope." Ray said popping the p.

"Then let's go-."

"You're injured." Laura told him with a small glare.

Danny blinked at the sudden protectiveness that Laura was showing, before deciding that since she's finally accepting friends, she wants to make sure they stay safe.

"I'm a fast healer." Danny said, showing that the wounds were just fading scars now. "It's not as fast as yours but in this case I'm good."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Ray took off towards the lab as Danny sighed before grabbing Laura and John.

"When will he learn?" Danny muttered as he phased them through the floor and into the lab right as Ray made it there.

"Wha?" Ray looked at them in shock before remembering Danny's intangibility ability. "Oh right."

"So how do we get to the Ghost Zone?" John asked as Danny walked over to something that was covered up. "You said that one needs a Ghost Portal."

"That's true, but I mastered opening a stable portal a long time ago." Danny said with a smirk. "We're just going to need this."

Pulling the tarp off, the team saw the silver and green armor plated Specter Speeder.

"Groovy." John said looking at it.

"This is the Specter Speeder, my Dad named it." Danny said to their looks. "Equipped with every Anti-Ghost Weapon known to Man, which isn't very much, and can travel at high-speeds. Perfect for exploring the Ghost Zone or as we're going to do, dethroning a Ghost Prince."

"Dethroning?" Ray asked as Danny opened the door.

"You guy's coming or what?" Danny asked with a grin before frowning. "After you change into your combat clothes that is."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So I'm not driving?" Forge asked with some disappointment.

"You need ecto energy to drive the Specter Speeder." Phantom told him. "I'm working on fixing that new bug, but for now I'll be driving."

Focusing energy, Phantom pushed his hand forward as a green swirling vortex opened up.

"Whoa." Speed Demon said at seeing it for the first time. "That's a Ghost Portal?"

"Trippy." Forge agreed.

Talon was just tapping her fingers wanting to get in there already.

"Alright, hang on." Phantom turned on the Speeder and shot in there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Again, trippy." Forge commented on seeing the green sky and the floating doors. "Where do these doors lead?"

"The lead too many places." Phantom explained as he typed something in the Speeder. "Some of them lead's to different lairs while some are natural portals to the Earth… Some of them can take you through time itself."

"Really?" Forge asked in shock at hearing the time part.

"Yeah, but it's usually a crapshoot with the time ones." Phantom told him in good humor. "I once ended up during the witch hunt trials where I had to save a friend from being burned at the stake."

"What are you doing?" Talon decided to ask as what looked like a GPS appeared on the Specter Speeder's screen.

"I'm keying in to Dora's Ecto Signature." Phantom said as he typed a bit more. "I have just about every Ghost's that I've fought ecto signature recorded, Aragon was someone I never met before so if we find Dora, we find Aragon."

"Smart." Speed Demon said as he stopped looking out the window. "So how much longer? I hate being cooped up!"

"As long as it takes." Phantom told Speed Demon. "The Ghost Zone is an endless stream of Ecto Energy so it could take weeks if we didn't know where to go-." Phantom stopped talking when they came upon a medieval looking gate. "Nevermind, we're here."

Phantom then turned the Speeder and everyone in it intangible as it went through the gate.

"Good old reliable technology." Forge said with his hands behind his back before he frowned as he felt his arm turn off. "What the?" He asked as the Speeder shuddered before it started to free fall.

"**WHAT'S GOING ON?!**" Speed Demon shouted as he was hanging onto his seat.

"**WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!**" Phantom focused and threw up an ecto shield around everyone.

_BOOM!_

Coughing as smoke erupted all around them, Phantom looked around. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'll live." Speed Demon muttered holding his side in pain.

"I'm good." Talon confirmed.

"… Forge?" Phantom asked before seeing Forge messing with his arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm having a cow, man!" Forge said in panic. "My tech isn't working!"

"It isn't?" Speed Demon zipped over to see Forge stumbling. "Are you alright?"

"… Y-Yeah."

"I told you that you rely on tech too much." Talon told him with her arms crossed.

"I'm not in the mood." Forge said testily. "We're in a tech free zone so some of our chances of success went down."

"Excuse me?" Talon said in anger.

"Calm down." Phantom told them as he looked in the distance to see a castle. "Even without tech, Forge is good with the training sessions that we did without powers."

"And I was talking about how the Anti-Ghost Weapons won't work." Forge said to Talon. "I wasn't doubting your skills."

"Well, there is one tech free Ghost Weapon that I have." Phantom reached into the Speeder before pulling out some silver gauntlets. "Ectoranium, very harmful to Ghosts, just don't hit me with it and we'll be good."

"But you only have one pair." Speed Demon said.

"So we share." Phantom gave one gauntlet to Forge and the other to Speed Demon. "I already know that Adamantium can hurt Ghosts as well as Ecto Energy so Talon and I don't really need an upgrade with our abilities."

"Look out!" Speed Demon moved and managed to get Phantom out of the way as an arrow nearly shot through his head.

"Oh great it's these guys again." Phantom muttered on seeing Headsman and Archer.

Talon clenched her fists at seeing Archer as her claws came out.

_Snikt._

"I call dibs on the Archer."

"Make that two of us." Speed Demon said as arrows were shot at him so he knocked three of them out of the way before grabbing the fourth one by the shaft. "Hah- crud!" He noticed a lit stick of dynamite on his.

_BOOM!_

"Gah!" Speed Demon flew back into a tree. "That's some Looney Toon's crap right there."

Forge managed to block the Headsman's axe with his gauntlet as he struggled under the weight. "Alright this is weird." He muttered.

"You haven't seen weird until you fight the Box Ghost or the Lunch Lady." Phantom quipped as he covered his foot in ecto energy and smacked the Headsman in the face, scratching him with the ectoranium. "Hit him!"

Running forward, Forge managed to punch the Headsman in the gut causing the Ghost to drop his axe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Gah." Talon was running at the Archer with six arrows in her body as she managed to get a claw strike in. "Is that all you have?!"

Shaking his head, Speed Demon sped over and wall jumped off a tree delivering a punch as he took the quiver. "Not so tough without your arrows are you-?"

_Clang._

Archer corrected that by slamming his bow in Speed Demon's head before using him as an arrow to shoot at Talon and she had to move her claws to avoid gutting him as he crashed into her.

"Get off." Talon pushed him off as Archer managed to put his quiver back on.

"Ugh, what is that bow made of?" Speed Demon asked rubbing his head in pain.

"Move!"

Looking forward, Speed Demon ran through a horde of arrows as he had to jump off of one before twisting his body in midair to dodge some more. "**HOW FAST DOES THIS GUY SHOOT?!**"

Talon ran forward slicing her way through the arrows. "Just take him down."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the Headsman was knocked back, Forge picked the axe up. "Gnarly, axe." He admitted as he gave it a twirl.

Glaring at Forge, the Headsman made a hangman's noose appear in his hands before he threw it and it wrapped around Phantom's foot. "Forge!" Phantom called out. "A little help?!"

Using the axe, Forge managed to cut through the rope as the Headsman was pulling causing the Ghost to fall back, before Phantom blasted him with his cryokinesis, freezing him.

"You fight things like this all the time?" Forge asked with a pant.

"This is just another Tuesday to me." Phantom admitted.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Archer was shooting arrow after arrow at Speed Demon. "Missed me." Speed Demon taunted as he sped from one place to the next. "Come on, at least try." After dodging five more he sighed. "This is boring."

Notching another arrow, Archer was about to fire it when he stopped as he felt pain in his back before looking down to see four claws protruding from his chest.

"That was for shooting my friend." Talon said as she ripped her claws out, none too gently causing ectoplasm to spill.

"Oh God." Speed Demon covered his mouth in horror, because even the war in the Middle East wasn't that brutal.

"What?" Talon asked giving him a look of disbelief. "This is a Ghost, he can't die again."

"True." Speed Demon relented with a sigh of relief.

"You guys done?" Phantom flew up to see Archer unconscious. "Cool, now we just head for the castle-."

"No you won't." They turned to see a blue skinned ghost with silver hair wearing a familiar amulet that resembled the one that Dora wore. "You will get off of my property."

"Prince Aragon, I presume?" Phantom asked his fist lighting up.

"Danny Phantom?" Aragon asked remembering the tales he heard. "The one who defeated Pariah Dark? You think because you defeated the King of Ghosts you stand a chance against me?"

"Kind of." Phantom said with a shrug. "Where's Dora?"

"That idiotic sister of mine? She's in the dungeon." Aragon said without a care.

"That's harsh." Forge commented.

"Where's the army?" Speed Demon asked looking around.

"I don't need one to beat peasants like you."

Talon snarled at being called that. "Can I gut him?"

"Gut me?" Aragon laughed as his eyes turned pure red before he grew, black wings sprouting from his back. "You cannot defeat me!" He roared as he became a giant black dragon with a purple underbelly and green claws. "**I AM THE PRINCE OF THIS REALM!**"

"Take him down!" Phantom ordered as he shot a barrage of ecto blasts.

Running forward, Speed Demon went to punch him, but Aragon spun around his tail slamming him into the ground where he felt something snap and he saw that his leg was bent in the wrong angle, as a searing hot pain overcame him.

"**SPEED DEMON!**" Forge shouted in horror before Aragon turned to him as he managed to duck a tail swipe aimed at him. "If my arm cannon weren't off the grid, he would be so toast."

"Check on Speed Demon." Phantom ordered as he grabbed Talon. "Repeat on what happened with AIM?"

"Do it." Talon agreed as Phantom threw her at Aragon. "I always wanted some dragon hide boots!"

Narrowing his eyes, Aragon shot flames out of his mouth blasting Talon into the ground as she cried out in pain.

"Leave them alone!" Phantom blasted Aragon back before dodging a wing strike. '_Focus, he took Speed Demon down easily, Forge isn't much good in this tech free zone and Talon is being burnt. I need a way to take him down._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Easy." Forge was helping Speed Demon in a sitting position.

"Forge, I need you to twist my leg back in the right angle." Speed Demon told him trying not to cry out as his leg protested to his movement. "My accelerated healing will do the rest."

"… Am I the only one without a healing factor?" Forge asked in disbelief as he put a hand on Speed Demon's leg causing him to cry out. "You ready?"

"Get it over with." Speed Demon clenched his teeth as Forge violently twisted the leg back to the original angle. "**FUUUUUCCCCKKKK!**"

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Speed Demon said as he felt his bone healing. "Just give me a few minutes before I can run without pain."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Talon snarled as she made it out of the flames with some tears in her costume and her helmet visor broken to show burnt skin rapidly healing. "This guy is really pissing me off." She snarled before digging her claws into a stone wall to climb up to higher ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!**" Phantom screamed in agony as he was slammed through three different walls. '_This guy is powerful._' He thought making a cryo shield to block the flames before he saw Talon using her claws to climb the wall. '_Alright Phantom, just hold out for a little longer-._'

Phantom's eyes widened when Aragon's tail slammed into the shield knocking him down before landing with a claw over his body.

"Any last words Ghost Boy?" Aragon asked snidely as Talon leapt from the wall.

"Yeah, this is going to hurt you more than me." Phantom said with a smirk.

"What are you-?" Aragon's words were cut off as Talon's claws embedded in his back and he gave a roar of pain. "Get off of me you wench!"

Feeling the wind shift, Phantom wasn't too surprised when Speed Demon helped him up. "You have a plan?" Speed Demon asked warily trying not to wince at the pain of his throbbing leg. "I don't know how we can win."

"Yes." Phantom reached into his pocket and pulled out Dora's Amulet. "Find Princess Dora and give her this, she'll know what to do from there."

"Got it." Speed Demon grabbed the amulet before taking off as Aragon managed to shake Talon off and hit her with his wing, causing her to slam into the ground, creating a small crater.

"You alright?" Phantom helped her up.

"I'll live." Talon said accepting the help as Forge ran to them.

"You need me to do anything?" Forge asked as Aragon roared.

"Stay alive." Phantom ordered sharply. "Until Speed Demon returns with help."

"Who are you getting for help?" Talon asked in confusion.

"You'll see." Phantom pulled an ecto shield up as fire blasted towards them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"No!" Speed Demon ran by every door and kicked them open to try to find the dungeon. "No! Not it-." Now Speed Demon wanted to throw up at seeing a ghost taking a bath before he saw Speed Demon and screamed, causing Speed Demon to slam the door shut. "Definitely not it. Man, where is the dungeon?"

After running around for a few more minutes, using his speed to take out the guards before they could react, Speed Demon found some stairs leading down before he saw Dora in a cell with some fresh bruises.

"You Princess Dora?" He asked carefully.

"Who are you?" Dora asked in fear.

"I'm a friend of Phantom's." Speed Demon said before tossing the amulet in. "He said you would know what to do with this."

"What's the point?" Dora asked not moving towards the amulet. "I can hear the battle going on outside, my brother's too strong."

"What's the point?" Speed Demon repeated in disbelief. "The point is that your brother is a douche!"

"A what?" Dora asked never hearing that word before.

"He's a jerk." Speed Demon explained. "And he'll continue being a jerk unless people stand up to him."

"He's a prince and I'm a princess." Dora shook her head. "A princess isn't supposed to think, we're supposed to smile, look pretty and live happily ever after."

Speed Demon nodded as he listened. "Uh-huh and how is that working for you so far?" He asked sarcastically causing her to look down. "Look, we all have potential for many things but to find out what we have to take chances, to make risks. And that includes standing up to Prince Jerk face out there." He said before narrowing his eyes. "So either you help with what Phantom said you could do, or I go out there and fight by myself. Make your choice."

Hearing Aragon's roar, Dora narrowed her eyes and picked the amulet up off the ground. "You're right." She said as she tied it around her neck. "It's time to end this."

Speed Demon's smile turned to one of shock as she grew into a giant blue dragon. "Now that's cool."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Gah!" Phantom barely managed to get out of the way as Aragon's claw slashed through his costume with small cuts appearing. 'Getting careless.'

Forge was using the axe he took from the Headsman to send out blasts of ecto energy at Aragon, but the dragon sent them back with his tail hitting Talon.

"This is bad." Forge said as Phantom was knocked to the ground next to him, reverting back to Danny as he got in front of him, brandishing the axe.

"Move aside, peasant." Aragon roared at him.

"Get bent." Forge told him.

"As you wish." Aragon took a deep breath to breathe fire when a blue blast of fire hit him and Dora flew in with Speed Demon on her back.

"Whoa." Forge said as Danny woke up groaning before he went Ghost. "You alright?"

"I'm in pain, but I'm good." Phantom said before Aragon stood up and roared at Dora.

"Dora, you imbecile!" Aragon snarled at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What I should've done ages ago." Dora said.

Shaking her head as she got up, Talon tensed at seeing a second dragon before seeing Speed Demon on the back as she smirked. "I'll be damned."

"1600 years of doing your bidding." Dora snarled using a tree to smack Aragon back. "1600 years of suffering your insults." Stomping her foot on Aragon she continued. "1600 hundred years of-umf!"

Aragon reached over and shut her mouth up. "You." He said on seeing Speed Demon. "I'll kill you right now."

Speed Demon narrowed his eyes before seeing Aragon's amulet. '_I wonder._' He thought as he smirked. "You can try." He taunted as he ran across Aragon's arm before grabbing the amulet as it broke off. "But something tells me you'll be very busy trying not to suffer."

Aragon's eyes widened as he turned back to normal hanging off of Dora's mouth. "Uh-." That was all he managed to get out before Dora plucked him off.

"Way to go!" Phantom shouted as Speed Demon landed next to them with a smile. "You did it."

"Thanks." Speed Demon said as he saw a lot of Ghost surrounding him. "Oh crap."

Getting ready to fight, the team was surprised when the Ghosts started to cheer at Aragon's defeat. "That's unexpected." Forge commented while relieved that the fighting was over.

"I think it's time we took this realm out of the dark ages." Dora said as she shot flames into the sky clearing it.

Forge felt his prosthetic arm turn on and he smiled widely. "**YES! TECH IS ALIVE!**"

"Calm down." Talon told him, but she was smiling underneath her helmet before they saw Aragon get up.

"You." Aragon pointed at Phantom. "Your return ruined everything! I will get you for this Ghost Boy, mark my words."

"Should we stop him?" Speed Demon asked as Aragon took off. "I can get him easily enough now that he isn't a dragon."

"Let him go." Dora said turning back to normal. "He's no bother to anyone anymore."

"Thank you, Princess Dora." Danny bowed his head in respect.

"No, thank you." Dora said with a smile before looking at Speed Demon. "And thank you for what you said, you were right."

Speed Demon sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, no problem."

As people surrounded them, Dora looked around. "Now I believe that a celebration is in order." She said causing everyone to cheer again before she looked back at the team. "It would be an honor if you would stay for the festivities."

"What do you guys say?" Phantom looked at the others.

"I'm game." Speed Demon said with a smile. "I'm curious to see a Ghost Zone party anyways."

"I hear that." Forge agreed before looking at the Speeder. "We have to fix some of the systems anyways so we might as well stay for the party."

"I don't care." Talon shrugged.

"Well then." Phantom turned to Dora. "We accept the offer, it's an honor to be included your highness."

Dora laughed. "Please just call me Dora."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vlad was holding the sides of his seat in anger as he heard the story from Aragon. "You got kicked off your own throne by the Ghost Boy?!" He asked seething in anger at losing his army.

"I underestimated the peasant." Aragon said with his fist clenched. "I will get him for this."

Now Vlad smirked because an angry pawn would work in his favor. "I believe I can help you with your revenge."

"I'm listening."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Speed Demon was in a frenzy of eating to keep his energy up after running around so much. "Oh man, who knew that Ghosts could make great food." He said munching happily.

"I could've told you that." Phantom said in amusement as he watched Forge trying to introduce tech to the other ghost subjects.

"I'm telling you, use this to electrocute enemies." Forge said showing off a makeshift Taser. "I can make more and send them over if you want because this is just one step into the modern world."

'_Plus we managed to delay Vlad's supposed assault on the Earth._' Phantom thought before frowning. '_But where is this supposed empire?_'

Looking up, Phantom saw Talon sit next to him with a plate of food for herself. "Hungry?" He asked as she began to eat.

"Considering how long we fought, starving." Talon answered with a shrug.

"Danny Phantom." Dora floated up to them. "A word if you please."

"Uh, sure." Phantom stood up and walked with her. "What is it your highness?"

Dora sighed showing a little annoyance. "I told you to just call me Dora."

"Sorry." Phantom apologized with a sheepish smile.

"I wish to reward you and your team." Dora said as they left the hall and headed towards a door.

"You don't have to." Phantom said with a smile. "It's what we do."

Dora smiled as she opened the door to show a room full of gold, gems and dusty books. "This is my brother's treasury." She explained to Phantom's shocked look. "I already divided it in half. The half I took is for the kingdom to make changes but this half in here is for you and your team."

"I-I don't know what to say." Phantom said in awe, this could solve the money issue for when Clockwork's fund runs out but he didn't want to take advantage of Dora like this. "But I don't know-."

"Consider it a thank you for everything you've done." Dora said to him. "You protected the human world, defeated the Ghost King and freed my kingdom from my brother. It's only natural I return the favor."

"T-Thank you." Phantom bowed his head. "I humbly accept your reward."

"No need for formalities between friends." Dora said with a chuckle. "If you ever need a hand my kingdom will help out in any way possible."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in Bayville, a ten year old girl with light purple hair and dark purple eyes, wearing black combat boots, black and purple stockings, a black double-layer skirt, a simple black T-shirt, and a half-length leather jacket with white fur lining on the edge's and cuff's, was skipping through the town.

As she passed a hotdog vendor, she waved a hand, some purple energy coming out as a hotdog shot out and latched onto a man's face causing him to scream in terror as she pilfered a hotdog.

"Ah, I love the smell of chaos in the morning." She said eating the hotdog as she teleported up to a roof of a building. "And this place is just begging for chaos to be released."

**To Be Continued…**

** Sorry for the long wait, I had to find time to type this as well as balance with the job I have so I can save up for college and I'm beginning to write a script for a comic I wanted to make in sixth grade.**

**But now the Renegades have new allies and there is a new player in Bayville, but whether she'll be a friend or a foe remains to be seen.**

**Also this chapter happened the same time as the second episode of X-Men Evolution happened so they'll have Shadowcat in the next chapter.**

**Review time!**

** TheWhiteTitan: I was wondering if anyone would notice it because I figured that until Pariah Dark attacked, people outside of Amity Park didn't take the Ghost threat seriously, and in order to make that believable I had to do it before other heroes showed up.**

** NightMaster000: They'll meet the Brotherhood soon enough because right now they only have Avalanche and Toad in their ranks. I hope I did well with Logan and Laura talking because they needed to be awkward with them trying to make things work out. And I think you can tell who it was at the ending right?**

** TitanX: Thanks! I hope this will continue to be in the Top 5!**

** Guest4: Who said that it was just one evil boss?**

** Coldblue: I might do, option number two because I think love triangles will be hilarious to type and those are good reasons for Laura/Danny. And sorry if I did make Ray too emotional but I figured it would work out and I did have him win the fight in this chapter.**

** They will meet the Morlocks, but not for a while. How they interact with the Brotherhood remains to be seen and I think I answered your third question.**

** I want Dark Dan to come later on in the story but I want to do it perfectly instead of it being random and I don't think he would be able to kill Clockwork, take him out of commission for a while but not kill him.**

** JP-Rider: Maybe or maybe they form an alliance with the Mandarin.**

** Guest7: Thanks and I hope to fix the interactions as time goes on.**

** Guest2: Oh don't worry I will.**

** Inviso-Al: Oh I need to make it hilarious otherwise it would be wasted potential.**

** Guest8: Thank you for the pairing suggestions.**

**Shugokage: Thanks!**

** Phantom Fan: I'll try to resolve the Parker issue in Spectacular Spider-Man.**

** Alright, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Chaos

**Just a warning, this isn't my best chapter, I couldn't focus, but I hope you'll like it just the same!**

_**Chapter 08: Chaos**_

Nyx giggled as she saw a jerk of a teenager ripping his hair out in frustration, due to his car being on cinderblocks, something she caused because he nearly ran her over for trying to cross the street. "Oh I love this." Nyx said with a wide grin.

Leaving the scene with a skip in her steps, the ten year old girl whistled as she moved around Bayville in the middle of the night. "What to do, what to do." Nyx said to herself in a sing-song voice as she saw a bully threatening a kid, so she waved a hand and purple energy came out, slithering on the ground before tying the bully's shoes together.

Smiling as she watched the bully trip over his own two feet, Nyx left again laughing at the fun she was having.

There was one reason why Nyx was in Bayville and it was because she's been feeling some sort of weird energy that had a feel of chaos to it, and what confused her was that this energy resided in Amity Park, Illinois.

Although the one in Amity Park was stale compared to this.

Shaking her head, Nyx put her hands in her pockets before she walked past an alley.

"D-Dad, p-please."

Stopping with one foot in the air, Nyx walked backwards and looked down the alley to see a little kid being pummeled by a drunken man in his forties.

"What did you say you little prick?!" The man shouted slurring in his speech.

"I-I'm sorry." The kid cried as the man kicked him in the ribs.

Purple energy flowed through Nyx as her eyes turned purple with rage at seeing this.

And she lunged at the man lost in memories.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A four year old Nyx, or as her real name was Natalie, sat in a small room with her knees pulled up to her chest as she held a hawk plushy that she called Ying.

She was crying because her parents locked her up in her room and dead bolted the door shut.

"I-I didn't mean to do it." Natalie muttered remembering what caused her to be locked in her room; she had purple energy come out of her hands and made some art in the ground.

Feeling giddy with happiness, Natalie rushed and got her parents showing what she could do, expecting them to be amazed.

That was the furthest thing from the truth as her parents had a horrified look before hatred was shown and her father called her a freak.

This happened a month ago and since then, Natalie has been isolated from everything.

Hearing the door open, Natalie had her back against the wall as her Dad came in with a shotgun, causing her eyes to widen.

"D-Dad?"

"Like hell I'm the father of a freak!" Her father spat out as he pointed the gun at her and Natalie put her hands up instinctively as purple energy shot from them into the barrel of the gun, causing it to backfire and her Dad cried out in pain as he was holding a bleeding hand. "You little bitch!"

Natalie whimpered a bit as she hugged the Ying plushy, before her father backhanded her.

"P-Please." Natalie cried out as she shielded herself. "I-I didn't mean to."

"Yes you did you little freak!" The man went to hit her again when another hand grabbed her father's hand.

"That's enough." A male voice called out in anger.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nyx came out of her memories as she was punching a bleeding man that fell unconscious while the kid ran away screaming. "I-I need to let that go." Nyx whispered as she backed up, blood dripping from her fist. "It's been six years."

The one thing that pisses her off was child abusers, she can take a few jokes and understand why some people steal food or money, but child abusers are something she hates with a passion.

But as she left, Nyx didn't notice a man watching her with interest.

'_Interesting._' He thought as he floated off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Guys?" Danny looked around the mansion in confusion, because it was way too quiet. "Hello? Am I seriously by myself here?"

Danny sighed in annoyance as he went to turn on the TV before he stopped, realizing he can't even hear the trees rustling.

"Clockwork? Did you stop time again?" Danny looked outside only to see bloodied skeletons. "**WHAT THE FUCK?!**"

Backing up rapidly, Danny bumped into something and he spun around to see John impaled in the wall.

"Why?" John coughed out blood in pain.

"J-John?" Danny asked in confusion before John turned into Ray. "What the hell?"

"Why did you do this?" Ray asked with no life in his right eye as the left one was missing.

"I-I did this?" Danny backed up as Ray turned into Laura.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." Laura said missing part of her face.

"B-But I didn't do anything!" Danny protested in fear.

Then Laura turned into Dan who had a sick smile. "Oh didn't you?" He asked before blasting a shell shocked Danny back with the Ghostly Wail.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!**" Danny screamed as he shot up dripping wet in sweat.

Breathing hard, Danny looked around in horror before sighing in relief that he was in his room.

"It was a dream." Danny muttered holding his head in his clammy hands, before shivering involuntarily. "It was just a fucked up dream."

_SMASH!_

Danny gave a yelp of shock as his door was kicked open with Laura having her claws out, John had his arm cannon and Ray had a spoon.

… Wait.

"Why do you have a spoon?" Danny asked in confusion at the ridiculousness of it.

"…" Ray chewed something before swallowing. "I was eating Ice Cream." He explained sheepishly.

"Forget that, why did you scream?" Laura demanded looking around for a threat.

"It was nothing." Danny tried to smile despite how pale he looked. "I just had a nightmare that's all."

John's arm cannon turned back into his arm. "Must've been a bad nightmare." He said casually, but he looked worried.

"I usually don't have them." Danny said with a shrug. "It was just one time in a while, sorry if I woke you guys."

"Actually I was already up." Ray said with a chuckle.

"I couldn't fall asleep." John admitted with a smile. "I was actually designing some security features to be put in here for if someone's here alone or no one's here at all."

Laura was quiet before she put her claws up. "So there's no danger?" She asked cautiously.

"Uh… No?" Danny said tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Then I'm going back to bed." Laura turned to leave.

"Very good for conversations, isn't she?" John asked sarcastically.

"I heard that." Laura shouted from down the hallway, making John wince.

"Ooh, busted." Ray said with a smirk.

"Get bent." John retorted in good humor.

As they left, Danny turned to look out the window, only to jump back when he saw Dan's face before he blinked and his reflection was back to normal.

'_Even after two years I'm not over it._' Danny thought in shame. '_But that nightmare showed the team… I really hope it was just a dream._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nick Fury was not happy.

In fact he was pissed.

Why? Well someone hacked the SHIELD Database and while he hasn't pointed any fingers yet, ***Cough Stark Cough***, he couldn't find out who did it and that just pissed him off even more.

That was what convinced him that it wasn't Tony Stark because the man leaves a trace to inflate his ego, but whoever did this was a professional.

And what worried Fury was that it was on their file of Phantom and his little team of renegades that he was putting together. It could be a spy or Hydra, but something was telling Fury that it was something much worse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in Oregon, two men wearing white suits were looking around using advanced technology. "There's definitely Ecto Energy here." One of them said with a hint of distaste. "Very powerful and matches Phantom."

"We'll catch him soon, O." The other agent said with a snarl. "That menace can't hide for long now that we have a sample of his Ecto Energy we can track him whenever he uses a huge amount."

"On it K." O said wanting to capture Phantom and get it over with. "That Ghost Scum is too dangerous to let roam around free."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny's eye twitched when he saw that Laura, John and Ray were watching him and trying to be discrete about it… Well he think's Laura's watching him, he can never tell with her always reading and while he normally would be flattered that they care for him to worry, it was just a nightmare.

Nothing to go overboard about, right?

Shaking his head, Danny turned back to the Jack-O-Nine-Tails that he was working on because it was always a useful weapon and it was easy to carry as well. "Thanks for the upgrades on the Fenton Thermos, John."

John smiled confidently because once he saw and learnt what the Thermos was for, he improved it to where instead of trapping a Ghost, it could be sent immediately back to the Ghost Zone if Danny desires.

"No problem." John replied with his hands behind his back deciding to relax instead of working on the Haven. "I find your parents technology interesting. Very advanced and very useful for fights and with the money we got, I can make a lot of upgrades."

Danny smiled at the thought as he remembered the reactions they all got from the gold.

Laura looked like she didn't care, but she had some interest in her eyes at the books, John fell to his knees and if it was a movie, Danny was sure that the song 'Halleluiah' would've been playing in the background for him and Ray was just plain out shocked in how much they got.

Splitting it up four ways took some time and Danny made sure it was four ways because he didn't want the team to fall apart due to arguing about funds.

He didn't know what the other were planning to do with their share but he's already bought some stock in various companies like Oscorp, Pym Industries, Stark Industries and some Dalv for the irony of it.

He'll get some money from them, but he was thinking about starting Fenton Industries up again since that was something he knew well.

"We should probably head to school." Ray said as he zipped to his room and got his backpack before reappearing back to the Living Room. "Meet you guys there."

As he took off, Danny smirked again. "Alright, we'll do some team training after school."

"Got it." Laura said as she left to get her backpack.

"I'll tell Ray when I see him again." John promised since Danny signed him up for school a few days ago, before Danny frowned as he left the room and turned invisible.

'_I need some time to think._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Director Fury." A Random SHIELD Agent said gaining the man's attention. "We found them."

"Where are they?" Fury asked sharply as the agent brought up a satellite video to show an old abandoned factory. "Is that a Stark Factory?"

"Abandoned thirty years ago, Director." The agent answered with a nod. "Perfect hiding spot since no one goes there in fear of it being haunted."

'_Haunted?_' Fury sighed in disbelief. '_I should've known that a Ghost would reside there._'

"I want eyes on that building twenty-four seven." Fury barked some orders out getting some agents moving. "Whenever they do something I want to know."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny sighed as he looked over the hideout from the sky as he was invisible, yet again wondering how Clockwork managed to get an old abandoned factory bought and used without raising a few questions.

Shaking his head, Danny was also wondering what to do about Plasmius.

Dora said that he was planning to invade the Earth and if he does that then no one can stop him.

… Not that he doubts the other superheroes, but he knows how tough Plasmius is and his friends had a tough time against Aragon himself, fighting an army of Ghosts would be suicide.

"Why can't it ever be easy?" Danny asked himself as he looked away from the hideout and he thought about the fights he and his friends were involved in. "Damn it, I didn't offer them a place only to get them involved in other problems."

"What did you think was going to happen?" Dan's voice whispered in his ear in a mocking tone. "You offer a safe haven. You need to fight to keep it. You must've been naïve to think you could get through it without having to lead them into fights."

"Shut up." Danny held his head as he clenched his right hand. "You don't know anything."

After waiting a few seconds for a reply, Danny sighed.

"I'm talking to myself." Danny chuckled. "Maybe I am going insane."

Looking at his watch, Danny saw that it was time for school as he flew towards it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Has anyone seen Danny?" Ray asked as he walked through the school hallway with Laura and John. "I would've thought that he would be here already since he didn't wait for anyone."

"He does that a lot." Laura answered with a nonchalant shrug. "There are times when he waits for everyone and there are times when he disappears before school."

"It's weird how he just disappears isn't it?" John asked opening his locker.

"Really?" Danny's voice came from behind John making him jump. "Am I really that weird?"

John spun around to try to say he wasn't only to see Danny's big grin on his face. "Don't yank my chain." John muttered causing Danny to laugh before he saw Scott, Jean and Kurt with a new girl that was a brunette wearing a pink long sleeved sweater over a creamy-colored undershirt, light blue capris with an orange stripe on each pant leg, and brown sandals.

"Hey Scott." Danny walked up to him. "Anything new happening?"

"Nothing worth mentioning." Scott shrugged before pointing to the brunette. "Kitty this is Danny."

"Hi." Danny held out a hand trying not to grimace as he remembered the Ghost named Kitty who was Johnny 13's girlfriend. "Welcome to Bayville."

"Thanks." Kitty said in a perky tone.

"So what can you do?" Danny asked making Kitty pause.

"What?" Kitty asked cautiously.

'_Danny and his friends know about the X-Men._' Jean sent that message telepathically to Kitty. '_They're like us in their own way._'

"Oh." Kitty looked at them in shock. "Um, intangibility."

"So you have one of Danny's powers?" Ray asked.

"One of his?" Kitty asked in confusion. "I thought Mutants only had one or two."

"I'm a Metahuman." Danny explained sheepishly. "Danny Phantom at your service."

As soon as he said his old hero name, Kitty's eyes widened in shock. "Danny Phantom?! Like the hero of Amity Park Phantom?!" Then she had a huge grin. "I'm like your biggest fan."

"You are?" Danny asked backing up a bit. "Please tell me you're not going Paulina on me."

"Going Paulina?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Very obsessed girl that wouldn't leave me alone." Danny explained as Kitty went red. '_Before I got my powers I had a crush on Paulina… I don't even know what I saw in her._'

"No not like that." Kitty did a face palm. "Great, I looked like a rapid fan in front of a hero from my home state."

"You're from Illinois?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Like yes." Kitty nodded with a smile. "I'm from Northbrook."

"That sounds cool." Danny commented before he saw a guy with dark brown hair wearing a dark leather vest over a black shirt, torn jeans with tears around the knees and black fingerless gloves glaring at him.

Upon seeing the guy, Kitty frowned. "What are you doing here, Lance?" She asked testily remembering the last time they met.

"I go to school here." Lance Alvers said with a shrug. "I got an offer just like you did."

"So you joined this Magneto we've heard about?" John asked curiously.

"So what if I have?" Lance asked with a glare. "I'm guessing you joined this wheelchair professor?"

"No, we joined him." Ray pointed to Danny.

"What?" Lance gave Danny a look and Danny smirked as he flashed his eyes neon green and caused a cold chill, but Lance refused to shiver.

'_I wanted to keep it from the Brotherhood for a while longer, but I guess it's time for Phantom to come out of hiding._' Danny thought to himself.

"This guy doesn't look so tough." Lance said with a shrug trying to ignore the cold feeling.

"Looks can be deceiving." Laura spoke up with controlled anger.

Danny opened his mouth to say something else when he felt a cold chill in his pocket causing him to stiffen a bit before he turned around. "Well it was nice talking to you guys."

"What was with you stiffening up?" Laura asked as they walked away and Danny held back a groan of annoyance at how observant she was.

"I think we have a new name to go on the list." Danny answered as he pulled it out to see a name appear as well as the person being in Bayville. "Nyx? Well I'm going to go look for this new person."

"But we have class." John said looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you going to blow off class?"

"In a sense." Danny said as they entered the classroom to see that it was empty. "Well, I'm Going Ghost."

It was forever since he said his old battle cry and it brought back memories as he changed forms before making a duplicate that changed to his human form.

"I hate you right now." Ray muttered seeing what he was doing.

"What? This Nyx person is in Bayville, so I'm looking for him or her." Phantom explained before he turned invisible. "Have fun."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nyx stopped as she felt the energy being renewed somewhere. '_Just who is using this energy?_' She thought to herself before Nyx felt a presence following her. "Who's there?" She called out in anger as she turned to see no one.

"So you can sense me?" A deep voice asked impressed. "I have an offer for you."

"Who are you?" Nyx asked before the man came into view wearing red metal armor, with a purple cape and a metal red helmet.

"My name is Magneto." The man introduced himself with a bow. "The Master of Magnetism and I am here to personally invite you to join the Brotherhood of Mutants."

"M-Mutants?" Nyx asked in confusion before narrowing her eyes. "Why?"

"Because like you I have powers." Magneto explained as he waved his hand and the dumpster nearby floated up, shocking Nyx. "There are those who don't appreciate power we have, the Homo-Sapiens will see to it that we are all destroyed while we are Homo-Superior."

Nyx's eyes widened before she glared. "You are just pissing me off acting superior." She spat out in anger.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That's enough." A dark haired young man wearing green and gold Viking armor along with a gold helmet with two huge horns said in anger as he appeared out of nowhere. "Have you mortals no shame? Hurting a gifted child like that?!"

"Who the fuck are you?!" Natalie's Dad shouted as he went to hurt the Viking, the he just materialized a dagger out of nowhere before stabbing the man in the gut. "Gah."

"I'll ask Hela to pay extra attention to your soul." The Viking whispered in the man's ear as he keeled over, before turning to Natalie as she tried to make herself as small as possible.

"**AAGH!**" Natalie's Mom walked in to see what the noise was only to see her husband dead before the Viking shot green energy from his hands, obliterating her torso.

Natalie stared in horror before the Viking knelt to her. "Relax young one, I will not hurt you." The Viking promised in a soft voice.

"W-Who are you?" Natalie asked with a small bruise on her cheek.

"My name is Loki the God of Mischief." Loki introduced himself as Natalie tipped her head to the side in confusion.

"But I thought God's name was God."

Loki chuckled. "Not that God." He clarified to her. "I came to Midgard because I sensed someone gifted in Arcane Arts that were much like mine."

He then held out his hand as green mystic energy swirled around it causing Natalie to gap. "That's just like mine." She did the same to her hand but it shot out, burning the wall.

"Yes, but unlike yours I have control." Loki told her causing the girl to look down. "Something I can help you with."

Natalie's head shot up. "What?"

"I want to take you as an Apprentice." Loki offered with a smile before seeing Ying. "How about I make you a friend as well?" Waving a hand, green energy surrounded Ying as the plushy started to move and caw.

"W-Whoa." Natalie stared at Ying in awe before looking at Loki. "C-Can I do that?"

"Given time, yes." Loki promised with a small smile. "Now are you willing to learn?"

As they teleported the man stirred and got up his wound healing before he gritted his teeth. '_Damn it, I was certain I got rid of this Mutie DNA._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"But why cause Mischief?" Natalie asked in confusion as Ying was on her shoulder.

"Because Mischief is a way of life." Loki stated before frowning. "Would you like a new name?"

Natalie gave him a confused look.

"I refuse to call you the name that 'mortal'." Loki curled his lip in disgust as he thought about her father. "Gave you."

"But what name would I be called?" Natalie asked because she's been known as Natalie her whole life.

Loki frowned before smirking. "Nyx."

Natalie looked at him in confusion again. "Nyx?" She asked liking how it rolled off her tongue. "What does it mean?"

"It's the name of the Greek Goddess of the Night." Loki explained gaining wide eyes from Natalie. "It will also be the name of the Goddess of Chaos if you want."

"G-Goddess?" Natalie had a shocked look before blinking. "C-Chaos?"

"Chaos isn't as bad as people think." Loki told her calmly. "Anything can be chaos, from destruction to small pranks even to changing the world. And as for the Goddess part, that will come in time when you are ready."

After a few seconds, the newly named Nyx smiled. "Please teach me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

An eight year old Nyx was giggling after using her training to prank Loki's brother Thor Odinson, without revealing herself, she dyed his hair pink as he was walking through Asgard not knowing why some of the guards were busting out laughing at him.

For four years, Loki kept her existence from Odin the All-Father as well as everyone else and when asked why, he said that it was to keep her safe because some people in Asgard don't really like him due to him being adopted.

"But that's stupid." Nay remembered her saying that causing Loki to give a genuine smile.

"Yes, I agree."

"So, what are you going to teach me Dad?"

Loki frowned and gave her a look. "Dad?"

"Uh…" Nyx grimaced and looked away. "Sorry if I offended you-."

Loki laughed and messed with her hair. "Actually I'm honored."

Nyx gave him a big smile at that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Now nine years old, Nyx was confused when she saw Loki enter his house paled face. "D-Dad?" She asked in concern.

"Can't be." Loki was muttering under his breath. "Can't be… **IT CAN'T BE!**"

"Dad? What's going on?" Nyx approached him.

"I'm a monster." Loki muttered as he looked at her. "I'm the son of a Frost Giant."

Nyx's eyes went wide remembering the tales that Loki told her of the Frost Giants before she frowned. "You are not a monster, Dad!"

Loki just gave a laugh but it wasn't a normal laugh that she was used to, it was an insane laugh. "Am I?" He asked incredulously. "I already put Odin in the Odin Sleep and Thor was banished to Earth because of our little bout with Laufey the King of the Frost Giants. I am a monster."

Then Loki looked at Nyx. "I'll be back soon." He said before disappearing and confusing Nyx even more. "I'm going to prove that I'm not a monster."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nyx became even more worried as time went on and Loki didn't return while Ying cawed at her. "I know he can take care of himself." Nyx muttered to her friend. "But I can't stop worrying."

Ying nodded at her explanation before stiffening as five people entered only to freeze when they saw her and Nyx recognized them as Lady Sif, a woman with dark black hair wearing red and white armor, Volstagg, a round bellied man with dark auburn hair, Fandral, a blonde ladies' man wearing green, Hogun, a grim man wearing purple and Thor, a blonde haired man wearing a blue suit with silver circles around it and a red cape, also known as the God of Thunder and Loki's step brother.

"Who is the girl?" Fandral asked curiously.

"And why is she shimmering with powers untold?" Hogun was eyeing her cautiously.

"W-Where's Dad?" Nyx asked and everyone's eyes widened on realizing that she was talking about Loki.

"He had a child?" Sif asked with distaste about Loki but she frowned not wanting to judge the child for the sins of the father.

"Thor, what do we do?" Volstagg turned to the stunned God.

"If she is truly my brother's daughter then we must take her to Odin." Thor decided knowing that the All-Father wouldn't harm an innocent child.

Nyx backed up her hands crackling with energy. "I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me where Dad is!" She said in a threatening tone.

As her hands lit up the warriors unsheathed their weapons as Thor put his hands up. "Stand down." He ordered his friends. "We are not going to fight her."

"Ying." Nyx looked at her friend. "Get us out of here."

Ying cawed and grew to the size of a car as Nyx jumped on his back.

"Hold!" Sif ran at her, but Nyx shot purple energy out tripping her.

"Walk much?" Nyx mocked as Ying flew out of the window.

"Insolent brat." Sif stood up her pride damaged at being taken down easily by a nine year old.

"That was powerful magic." Fandral noted as he stroked his beard. "She was taught by Loki, no doubt about it."

"But how come we never met her until today?" Volstagg asked curiously.

"It's obvious." Hogun had his arms crossed as he glared out the window. "She's Loki's weapon."

Thor narrowed his eyes as thunder echoed outside. "I shall have words with Loki."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**DAD?!**" Nyx was trying to track him using magic. "**WHERE ARE YOU?!**"

Ying cawed before stiffening up.

"We're being followed?" Nyx turned to see Thor flying after her. "Leave me alone!" She shot hexes at the God causing him to go on the defensive.

"Peace youngling!" Thor was trying to calm her down. "I just want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you!" Nyx shot back in anger shooting more hexes before Thor deflected one and it hit Ying causing him to spaz out as he fell towards the ground. "**YING!**"

Trying to stay conscious, Ying pulled himself up before Thor grabbed Nyx as he crash landed.

"**LET GO OF ME!**" Nyx blasted Thor away from her as she ran to her injured friend. "Ying, stay with me."

Thor had a grim look because he wasn't trying to hurt her or her friend as he approached her to help the bird, Nyx stood up her hands crackling with energy.

"**STAY BACK!**" She shouted with tears streaming down her face as Ying as breathing hard. "**I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!**"

"I just want to help-." Thor tried to say but purple energy blasted him back.

"**YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!**"

But then Nyx felt another presence nearby and spun around to see an old man with white hair in goldish armor with a black eye patch and Thor's eyes widened as he knelt. "Father."

Odin looked from Thor to Nyx. "So you're Natalie Creed." Odin said making Nyx stiffen at her real name.

"It's Nyx." Nyx snarled at him.

"The name that Loki gave you when he took you from your parents."

"He saved me." Nyx glared at him. "My own father was going to kill me and Loki saved me. So Loki is my Dad. **NOW WHERE IS HE?!**"

"Exiled." Odin told her making her stop in shock. "He attempted to take over Asgard and destroy the Frost Giants-."

"Because people called him a monster!" Nyx shouted at him. "He's not a monster!"

"I know he's not." Odin suddenly looked older than he did earlier. "But he fell into madness-."

"**SHUT IT!**" Nyx shot a spell at Odin but he easily deflected it.

"And it seems you inherited his old temper." Odin said before he waved a hand and Ying turned into a plushy again to Nyx's horror. "You do not belong on Asgard."

"Father-." Thor tried to talk Odin out of it but Odin held up a hand.

"I want to help you but Loki should have never brought you up here in the first place, so I cast you out!" With that Nyx was knocked back to a portal opening behind her.

"Father, was that wise?" Thor asked as the portal closed behind Nyx.

"It needed to be done." Odin said as he turned to leave. "We have much to repair in Asgard."

Thor looked down to see the small bird toy and he picked it up, vowing to return it to the girl someday.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Magneto just reminded her of Odin in his way of looking down on others. "I'm not joining whatever club you're having."

"I just want to talk child-."

"My name is Nyx, Goddess of Chaos!" Nyx shouted in anger as she blasted Magneto back and the man was surprised by the sheer power of the girl.

She wasn't a true Goddess yet, but it was the title that Loki gave her and she intended to keep it.

Shrugging off the surprise attack, Magneto held up his hand as metal surrounded her but a green blast knocked them away.

Turning with a hopeful expression, Nyx's face fell when she saw a white haired teenager that was floating. But then she stiffened because he was brimming with the energy that she sensed.

"Magneto I take it?" The teen asked with a glare. "I believe she said no to your offer."

Magneto paused as he looked at the teen. "Danny Phantom?" He asked remembering the News Video feeds that showed this teen. "So you're the one that threatened Mystique."

"I'm just protecting my friends." Phantom said as he got in front of Nyx. "And I also don't approve of people attacking children."

But Phantom was wary because he heard Nyx's proclamation of being a Goddess and he knew that Gods and Goddesses were real due to the talks with Clockwork.

Magneto glared before smirking which unsettled Phantom. "Very well." He said turning to walk away. "But we will talk in the future Phantom."

As Magneto left, Phantom lowered his hands. "Something tells me I'm not going to like the next few days." He muttered as he turned to Nyx. "Are you alright?"

"Who are you?" Nyx asked curiously as she felt the potential of Chaos through his energy.

"Danny Phantom at your service." Phantom said with a smile before noticing her exhausted face. "Have you eaten recently?"

Nyx smiled a little sheepishly and while she would normally not trust anyone, there was something about Phantom that felt like Loki.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I still hate his duplicating ability." Ray muttered as he, Laura and John were walking back to the hideout. "I mean, he got to skip class!"

"It was important." Laura spoke up.

"It was a bit bogus." John muttered earning a glare. "What? I wanted to go too."

Laura sighed mentally agreeing with them as they opened the door only to duck as purple energy nearly hit them.

Laura and John had their weapons out while Ray was ready to attack when Phantom flew in. "Sorry about that!" He called out before looking into the other room. "Nyx, those were my friends."

"Oh." Nyx walked out and the others were surprised by how young she was. "Sorry, reflex."

But they could easily see that she didn't mean it.

"Uh, so what do you think?" Phantom asked already explaining his motives to the girl.

Nyx didn't say anything before smiling. "I think I'm going to have a lot of fun."

**To Be Continued…**

** I'll admit that this isn't my best chapter but after rewriting it three times I got tired and it was the deadline I promised. I know almost nothing about Thor and his allies except for the Thor Movie and the Ultimate Marvel Comics, so I had to bullshit my way through his scene.**

** But I figured that Nyx's character would do well with being Loki's apprentice and I will go more into that eventually and I decided to use a combination of Movie Loki and Ultimate Loki for those who are interested.**

** And then there is Ying, he will make a comeback in the future I can promise that but I hope I did good with introducing Nyx because I never typed a character that could do magic before.**

** As for her name being Natalie? I read other stories that had Nyx in them and I didn't see her with a human name considering Nyx isn't something a person would name their child.**

** Also her father if you haven't guessed is Graydon Creed the founder of the Friends of Humanity. I figured it would give her more of a background when they come into play.**

**Plus you can see that there will be tension between Nyx and Thor in the future.**

**Alright, time to answer reviews.**

** NightMaster000: I will have Vlad find out and he will be shocked, but that won't be for some time. I hope you like how Nyx was and I took a while because I needed to do research on Thor and Loki to do this chapter and do a small Magneto Cameo, not much action with the Renegades but I figured that it would be realistic if not all of the recruitments had action like how Forge joined. Good idea on the Hotep-Ra and Mojo guys, I'll have to look into them.**

** Coldblue: Thanks and I hope you like how I had them in this but I know I could've done better and Nick Fury does know he was hacked, it was just the manner of finding out who that bothers him. Plus as for him using stock exchange to make money I used Dalv for some irony as well. I'll have Skulktech appear as well as Phantom freezing in shock remembering the other one he met. And again, sorry for the wait.**

** TitanX: He won't for a while but he will make an appearance after two more OC's join and while the Winter Soldier is cool I'm adding someone else.**

**Phantom Fan: Thanks and I wish I could say the same for this chapter.**

** Guest9: That is dark and cruel but a great idea! Won't happen for a while though.**

**JP-Rider: I was actually thinking of calling it the Ghoul Empire since Ghosts are technically Ghouls right?**

** Inviso-Al: He just has the idea of Dani right now so she won't come for a while and I want to do some stuff in the Human World before Frostbite comes in.**

** TheWhiteTitan: I think I'll have them help fight Graviton but I don't know what kind of role I'll have them play in it.**

**DaniFan3000: Sure I'll accept him, but it'll be the last OC that I'll accept because I have a lot to introduce.**

** Jacob Taz: He's actually going to be the next one to show up but not for a chapter or two.**

** Guest2: … Either that or threaten to gut him if he hurts her.**

** Shugokage: Thanks!**

** The Summer Stars: Thanks!**

** Ethan Demas: I hope that this chapter counts as well.**

** ThunderPhantom: Yeah I remembered that after typing the third chapter which was why I showed the scene with Phantom confronting her after meeting Logan.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Ghoul Empire Part 1

_**Chapter 09: The Ghoul Empire Part 1**_

Vlad narrowed his eyes as he looked at a shadowed figure that stood near him. "You know your mission?"

"Yes." A dark mechanical voice said with no hesitation.

"I want you to bring Daniel to me alive." Vlad held up his hand to stop the figures protest. "But everyone else that is with him will be collateral damage."

A sick grin could be seen from the figure. "And where will I find the Ghost Child?"

"I tracked him in New York." Vlad answered passing a file to the figure. "But where is not clear to me."

"New York?" The figure frowned. "The Ghost Child is smart, there are a lot of strange people there, he would fit in very well."

"Well draw him out." Vlad told him with a glare. "And see how strong you are with your upgrades."

"It is my pleasure."

As the figure left, Vlad opened a different file showing a decayed Phantom body. "Another failure." He muttered in disappointment before sighing. "Oh well, when you fail try and try again."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny just stared in disbelief at the scene in front of him as Laura who was normally calm, had her claws out trying to kill Nyx who was laughing because she dumped a bucket of yellow liquid on her.

As for why Laura was pissed, well think very hard what the yellow liquid was and you'll get the idea.

"I'm going to gut you for that!" Laura snarled chasing her around.

"Nyah." Nyx stuck her tongue out. "Not if you can't catch me."

"Should we stop this?" John asked feeling the same disbelief that Danny felt.

"No." Ray gasped out from where he was on the floor laughing. "This is too great!"

"Uh Laura." Danny called out being ignored, so he decided to look at the youngest. "Nyx?" She too ignored him in favor of laughing while avoiding certain death. "Guys?" Danny was about to get between them when John pulled him back.

"I'm not sure if it's the same in this era, but a wise man never interferes in a fight between two females." John explained as Laura clawed at the wall where Nyx was earlier.

"John, if this keeps up there will be two possibilities." Danny said dryly before he went to stop it. "One, the base won't be standing and two, one of them would end up dead."

While they were talking, Nyx shot purple energy at Laura with a smile, but she dodged and since Danny was behind her at that moment he took the brunt of it and was sent flying through the wall and not in the nice, painless intangible way.

"Ow."

"Danny." Laura and Nyx stopped what they were doing as he pulled himself out of the wall holding his head in pain.

"Why are there three of you?" Danny asked dazed as he looked at them before shaking his head.

"Eh, sorry." Nyx apologized sheepishly.

It's been a week since Nyx joined up and she's been pranking everyone. John had to clean out the Haven because of cooking grease in the engines and Ray had to get the shaving cream out of his mask.

The only person she hasn't pranked was Danny and it was because he reminded her of Loki and she could never bring herself to prank the man who was like a father to her so in hindsight, since Danny reminded her of Loki she can't bring herself to prank him.

The reason she gave was that she respected him more.

"Alright, Nyx I'm glad you're getting comfortable here, but I think that last three were going a bit far." Danny said getting up while Nyx looked a bit sheepish. "And Laura, you have a right to be pissed, lord knows I would be, but it's not worth gutting anyone over alright?"

Laura gave a short nod and sheathed her claws, although she still glared at Nyx before she left to take a shower while Nyx stuck her tongue out before leaving with a skip in her steps.

'_Why am I the one to fix arguments between the team?_' Danny thought to himself as he walked back to see that Ray left, probably to visit his parents while John looked like he wanted to talk with him.

"Are you ready?" John asked and Danny immediately knew what he was referring to.

"To test the ecto energy power plan?" Danny asked to be sure.

"Yeah." John said with a smile because the other night they finished rebuilding the Ghost Portal and even though John wanted to turn it on right then and there, Danny insisted that they did so when they were well rested. "And if it works we'll be off the grid."

Danny nodded as they went to the basement lab to see the huge hexagonal machine covered with a blast door. "Are you ready?" Danny asked with a smile as he put on welder glasses.

"Ready as I'll ever be." John had a similar smile as he plugged the machine into the power lines while taking the actual power out causing the lab to go dark before Danny turned the machine on as the green swirl of the ghost portal lit up the room. "Well that's pretty bogus."

Then the room lit up as ecto energy filled the base. "It worked!" Danny pulled the goggles off with a smile. "It actually worked!"

"Yes." John went for an evil laugh gaining a weird look from Danny.

"Please tell me you aren't going mad scientist on me."

"What can I say?" John asked with a shrug, but he had a pleased smile. "It's pretty fun to act like that."

"Uh huh." Danny said dryly with a look before leaving to go back to his room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sorry I haven't visited in a while." Ray apologized as he ate lunch with his parents. "It's been pretty hectic."

"How so?" Marie asked her son as she watched him take a bite out of the sandwich.

"Well, we saw the Ghost Zone." Ray explained with a chuckle. "A dimension where Ghosts come from and dethroned a prince."

Lou raised an eyebrow. "You dethroned a prince?"

"The guy was a jerk." Ray defended himself with a shrug. "He was arrogant, stuck in medieval times and his men attacked us first."

Marie winced not used to her son being able to fight like this. "And were you injured?"

"No." Ray lied not going into how his leg was twisted in the wrong angle and was thanking God for his healing factor. "But I did get the last laugh by taking an amulet off of him to render him powerless and we're heroes in that realm."

"An amulet that granted powers?" Lou couldn't wrap his head around it.

Ray smiled knowing this would make him even more confused. "We also got a new recruit, Nyx a ten year old girl who can do magic."

"Alright, that is impossible." Lou replied thinking there was no such thing as magic.

"That's what I thought at first." Ray shrugged as he leaned back. "But the way I see it, magic is just science we don't understand yet… I learned to look at my stuff in fear of it being covered in shaving cream though."

Marie had a mischievous look. "So a prankster?"

"Yeah." Ray chuckled with a smile. "And I'm enrolled in Bayville High, so I'm still continuing my education."

"That's great." Lou said with a proud smile before he frowned. "We also need to talk about something."

Ray blinked in confusion. "Alright, what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Some Government officials were here earlier this week." Marie said getting a tensed response from Ray.

"SHIELD?"

To his surprise, Lou shook his head. "No, they called themselves the Guys in White."

Now Ray had a deadpanned look. "That just sounds like a rip-off of Men in Black." He said before looking serious. "What did they want?"

"They were looking for Phantom." Marie said getting a curious look from Ray.

"Phantom?" Ray thought about it and shrugged. "Well I guess he would have some people interested in him, but why would they look for him."

"They were Ghost Hunters." Lou answered as silence reigned around them before Ray nodded.

"I'll let Phantom know to see if he knows anything about them."

The Chan's nodded before Marie smiled. "Now tell us more about Bayville."

Ray grinned before complying.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laura had her back to the wall as she felt the water pouring on her thinking about how she lost her cool with Nyx earlier; it was just that the little girl reminded her of Kimura with how she acts, just not as sadistic.

Then Laura got to thinking about how she fit in this team.

Danny was the one person that she trusts right now. She's still struggling to accept John and Ray and it'll take a long time for Nyx to be accepted by her and she's trying to forget about the last sixteen years of her life.

But to forget those years, she would also forget the one person who truly mattered to her.

Sarah Kinney.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Eleven Years Ago-**_

X-23 growled as her claws were still bone at this age, wearing a blue hospital gown while some of the guards mocked her calling her a Mutie.

They laughed, even shot at her for their own amusement, because she could heal and wouldn't die.

"What's the matter Mutie?" One of them asked as a bullet tore through X-23's leg. "Want to cry to your parents? Oh that's right you have none."

What she didn't know was that Sarah Kinney was watching from another room with Zander Rice and she looked a little green while Dr. Rice smirked. "Amazing isn't it? No matter what she heals and in two years she'll be ready for the Adamantium Bonding Process."

Schooling her features, Dr. Kinney looked at Dr. Rice. "Not if those men keep messing with the Weapon."

"Why Dr. Kinney, you sound like you care." Dr. Rice said in a dark tone.

"I don't." Dr. Kinney answered with a shrug. "All I care about is the results."

Dr. Rice gave her a suspicious look before shrugging. "So true." He said with a smirk. "But about your idea in training her won't work unless she trusts someone."

"I don't think that'll be possible." Dr. Kinney deadpanned knowing fully well that X-23 wouldn't trust any of them.

"For us, no." Then Dr. Rice gave a sick smile. "For you, yes."

"What?" Dr. Kinney asked in horror at being in a room with that thing.

"She hasn't met you yet." Dr. Rice explained his reasoning. "So if you can gain her trust then everything will work out well."

"I don't like it." Dr. Kinney glared at Dr. Rice.

"Just do it for the results." Dr. Rice said with a shrug.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dr. Kinney sighed as she entered the cell as soon as the guards left and X-23 had her back to the wall eyeing her suspiciously. "Um… Hi." Dr. Kinney said sitting in a chair nearby. "My name is Dr. Kinney."

"Doctor?" X-23 had a distrustful look. "I already saw the doctor today."

Swallowing her nervousness at being gutted, Dr. Kinney continued. "Are you alright?" She asked feeling that being concerned about her wellbeing would be the first step to gaining her trust.

Blinking in confusion, X-23 nodded warily.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Present-**_

Laura knew that Dr. Kinney was just trying to gain her trust now at that time, but overtime Dr. Kinney actually began to care for her and it ended with Laura killing her.

'_Damn that trigger scent._' Laura thought looking down as she remembered the vial of liquid that Dr. Rice had broken on Dr. Kinney and how it brought out her feral side.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Nine Years Ago-**_

"What's this?" X-23 asked as Dr. Kinney brought in a book.

"It's a story I want to read to you." Dr. Kinney knew she was starting to gain her trust and she smiled before realizing that she was smiling at the child she was supposed to only gain its trust not trust it. "It's about a puppet named Pinocchio that wanted to become a real child."

"Story? Puppet?" X-23 sat on her lap as Dr. Kinney began to read and while Dr. Kinney stiffened a bit at the weapon sitting on her lap, she couldn't help but feel a little happiness.

'What's going on?'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You're beginning to care for her aren't you?" Dr. Rice confronted Dr. Kinney while X-23 was screaming from the Adamantium Bonding Process and Dr. Kinney was looking sick and horrified.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Dr. Kinney denied as she saw blood pour on the examination table with the needles deep in X-23's skin. "I'm doing what you told me to do."

"No you're not." Dr. Rice pushed her against the wall with anger in his eyes. "You're only supposed to gain its trust! That creature is not a child! It is a weapon and you better remember that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Present Time-**_

Turning the water off, Laura discovered that she was crying a bit as she thought about her mother before she wiped her face and wrapped the towel around herself to exit the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A stable Ghost Portal appeared above Bayville as the figure flew out before looking at a device on his wrist. "Time to draw him out."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'_Well we have an unlimited supply of power, we should have the security feature installed in two or three days._' Danny thought to himself as he walked down the hallway. '_So far this is going pretty well._'

But Danny was also a little off because next week would be the 3rd anniversary of the Nasty Burger incident and he hasn't visited his parents and friends graves the last two years due to being in hiding, he wants to visit them soon.

'_Am I ready?_' Danny looked down not noticing where he was walking. '_Can I go to Amity Park without breaking down? …What do I tell the team? They don't know anything about what happened to my family and it'll take two days to get to Amity Park._'

With a sigh, Danny looked up only to walk into Laura and they both fell down with him on top.

"Uh sorry." Danny replied before freezing because she was only wearing a towel. '_Yeah… This just got really awkward._'

Laura raised an eyebrow at how quiet Danny got and was confused on why his face was going red before he got off very slowly.

"Again sorry." Danny apologized rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment his face resembling a tomato right now. "Wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." Looking around, he was annoyed at how there was nothing to change the subject with.

"Your face is red." Laura commented getting up and looking a little concern. "Are you alright?"

"Uh." Danny felt like his brain turned to mush as he was trying to think of a way out of this damned awkward situation. "Nothing serious." He squeaked out. '_Did I seriously just squeak? Man that's pathetic._'

"_Hello Ghost Child._"

Danny stiffened hearing that voice. "Who's there?" He turned around warily. "Who's talking?"

"Danny, what are you talking about?" Laura asked now feeling concerned. "No one is talking."

"_I'm speaking with you through a frequency only Ghosts can hear and as for who I am, take a guess… Whelp._"

"… Skulker." Danny narrowed his eyes before looking at a confused Laura. "Sorry, but I need to greet an old friend."

With that he went Ghost and flew through the ceiling, leaving Laura to run to her room to get changed just in case he needed backup.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray sighed as he got off his phone. "I need to head back." He said to his parents. "I'll visit again soon."

With that he took off before his parents could say anything else.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where are you Skulker?!" Phantom shouted as he flew around Bayville. "And how did you find me?"

"_Plasmius paid me to come and get you alive, whelp._" Skulker explained with what Phantom could imagine as a sadistic smile. "_And it's not Skulker._"

"What?" Phantom asked before his Ghost Sense went off and a metal tentacle slammed him into a nearby building and he shook his head before he saw his enemy.

In bulky, black armor stood Skulker only his head was now a green flame and he wore black combat boots with more high-tech upgrades.

All in all, he looked exactly like the Skulktech that he fought before meeting Dan, but without Technus's face on the chest.

"N-No." Phantom backed away at seeing this, having flashbacks of Dan. "No, no."

Skulktech frowned a bit. "Pity, I was hoping for more of a challenge." He said in a disappointed tone.

"**HOW?!**" Phantom corrected his statement by launching an overpowered ecto beam blasting Skulktech back. "**HOW DID YOU BECOME LIKE THIS?! I MADE SURE THAT FUTURE WOULDN'T HAPPEN!**"

Not having the slightest clue on what Phantom was talking about, Skulktech raised an arm with an ecto gun popping out. "So Whelp are you going to come quietly?"

"How's this for an answer?" Phantom shot ecto energy blasting Skulktech back and nicking the armor but he paused when he saw the armor repairing itself. "Nothing is ever easy."

"My turn whelp." Skulktech shot forward and Phantom was shocked to see metal rise with him.

'_Magnetism?! That's new._' Phantom barely threw up an ecto shield, but Skulktech shot an ecto blast that went right through it and knocking Phantom into a building. '_Great he's even stronger._'

"So far you disappoint me, Whelp." Skulktech muttered before Phantom smirked.

"How about this?" Phantom used his Cryokinesis to catch Skulktech off guard.

"New trick?" Skulktech sounded amused. "How about this?"

Throwing a pod, Phantom's eyes widened as it exploded allowing electricity to course through him reverting him back to his human form in midair, where he began to fall to the ground, before landing on his arm and leg with a sickening crunch. "Gah!" He cried out his arm and leg breaking.

"Your powers are inactive for the next few hours, Whelp." Skulktech landed and began to walk towards him, his metal boots making noise with each step. "And now you're too injured to run or fight. This hunt is over."

Danny glared at him while berating himself over not focusing due to him being Skulktech instead of Skulker. '_And I came without any Ghost Hunting Tech, I'm a freaking idiot making a rookie mistake._'

_Snikt._

"Wha?" Skulktech turned only to be stabbed by Talon's claws. "Gah! Who the hell is this?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know, cat?" Forge asked as he came down his sonic cannon blazing at Skulktech knocking him back, especially since he added the Anti-Ghost Ray to his arsenal.

Shaking his head Skulktech saw Talon coming at him, so he focused and all of a sudden she stopped. "W-What?" Talon felt herself rising in the air.

"Metal skeleton?" Skulktech mused as he mentally blasted her back. "Bad choice to fight me, Whelp."

Hearing fast footsteps, Skulktech didn't have time to react as a blur slammed into him and as he stumbled it happened again, but the third time he threw his fist catching Speed Demon in the chest and he was sent sliding on the ground.

"That's the second time I was clotheslined." Speed Demon muttered under his breath.

"Interesting." Skulktech took the time to examine them. "Powered humans, they would make fine trophies."

Danny glared wishing his powers were active so he could blast Skulktech in oblivion.

"Sorry, but we're not things Robo." Nyx shot her energy at Skulktech knocking him back.

"I wasn't informed of you." Skulktech muttered getting a wide-eyed look from Danny. "Yes Whelp, Plasmius knows all about your little team you have, although this little one is new."

"Plasmius?" Forge looked at Danny who had the decency to look a little guilty. "We're having a talk about this later."

"No you aren't." Skulktech blasted them all back with ecto energy. "Because I'm taking the Whelp with me."

"Like hell you are." Talon spat out as she ran at him only for Skulktech to sigh.

"Didn't you learn last time?" Skulktech asked as he magnetically held her up.

"Oh she did." Nyx teleported behind Skulktech and blasted him into the wall. "That is why she was a distraction."

Growling in anger, Skulktech shot forward blasting at the team but they were dodging left and right with his blasts nearly hitting them.

Speed Demon managed to catch one of the rockets and turn it around to have it hit Skulktech while Forge came in his arm shifting into an energy sword.

"Since when could you do that?!" Speed Demon shouted as Skulktech deflected it with his own blade.

"Danny suggested it." Forge said with a shrug. "He figured that the energy cannon was becoming repetitive."

"It's not enough-Gah!" Skulktech forgot about Talon as she was on his back slicing her claws through the tech. "**ENOUGH!**" Letting out a blast of raw ecto energy, Skulktech blasted them all back except for Nyx who teleported out of the way. "I'm not playing around with you children."

"Who's playing?" Nyx teleported in his face to blast him back, but Skulktech grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall, knocking her out with some blood dripping out of her mouth.

"**NYX!**" Forge came forward with the energy sword but he was knocked back when Skulktech blasted the ground and he collided into Talon before Speed Demon tried to run at Skulktech but the Ghost just punched him right through the brick wall.

"**LEAVE THEM ALONE!**" Danny shouted in anger at being helpless and at his friends for being hurt before he came to a decision. "I-I'll go with you."

"Danny!" Talon pushed Forge off of her to stop this but Skulktech held up his hand and held her magnetically again. "Gah."

"Wise decision Whelp." Skulktech had a satisfying smirk. "And know this, once Plasmius is done with you, I will finally hang your pelt on my wall."

With that he threw Talon before grabbing Danny and opening a portal to the Ghost Zone.

Pulling himself out of the brick wall, Speed Demon saw what was happening, so he ran quickly to stop it, but Skulktech saw that and spun around.

_**Snikt.**_

Speed Demon stopped as pain overcame him before he looked down to see a glowing green dagger in his gut and he fell down as Skulktech let go of it.

"**RAY!**" Danny shouted as the portal closed.

"Shit!" Forge ran over to Speed Demon and pulled the dagger out but a lot of blood was coming out. "Ray, keep your eyes on us man! Don't lose consciousness, let your healing factor heal you!" He looked at the shell shocked Talon. "**I NEED HELP HERE!**"

That snapped Talon out of her shock as she ran over to check on Nyx while Forge was with Speed Demon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was thrown none too gently on the ground and he bit his tongue to stop himself from crying out in pain due to his broken limbs.

"Hello little badger." Danny's eyes widened as he looked up at the face of Vlad Masters. "It's been too long hasn't it?"

"Vlad." Danny spat out in anger.

**To Be Continued…**

** After nine chapters I decided to do a two part here, or three if I make it long enough.**

** I had Phantom get kidnapped because on figuring out it was Skulker, not knowing about Skulktech, he would've gotten cocky at fighting one of his most persistent foes and he was trying to get out of that awkward situation with Laura so he didn't think about bringing Ghost Hunting Tech.**

** Plus it was to show that the Renegades won't win every fight they get in, because so far they have been doing just that.**

**Now as for why Danny was freaking out over Skulktech, it's simple.**

** Seeing Skulktech was like a slap to the face revelation that Dan's future was unavoidable due to first meeting Skulktech before fighting Dan. I won't have Danny obsessing over Dan a lot but it will haunt him and whenever he fights Skulktech he will think about it.**

**Now next time he will be a prisoner while the Renegades try to rescue him. How will they do it? Will Plasmius and Danny fight? Will the Renegades win or will they fall to the Ghoul Empire?**

** Alright and this is what Ray's mask looks like.**

** ojisanjake. blogspot 2008/ 06/ blue- oni –demon –or – ogre – mask ****.**** html**

**He's also wearing black track pants that were created to withstand high speeds.**

** Now Danny did grow a few feet so he's 6ft4, I forgot to mention that in the first chapter.**

** His human form wears a black unzipped hoodie with a red t-shirt and blue jeans.**

** I've also started another Danny Phantom story that's a crossover with Ultimate Marvel called the 'Spider of Amity Park' give it a read if you're curious and I have three chapters of it, soon to be four up.**

**Review Time!**

** Coldblue: Thanks, it was hard doing the Nyx parts with Thor considering I don't know much about the Marvel version but I'm happy you liked the idea with Nyx being Loki's apprentice and will eventually become the Goddess of Chaos. The Guys in White will make an appearance soon with meeting the Renegades and I'll have Nyx find out about her grandparents being Sabertooth and Mystique soon but after a few more chapters. And I'll have them start a company soon as well. But I hope you liked this chapter, especially with how strong I made Skulktech. Also you're not annoying me with the reviews, you help a lot because honestly I didn't think about using Skulktech before you said something and you submitted two OC's, so thank you!**

**NightMaster000: Thanks! It took a long time to think about what to do with Nyx and as I thought about it I figured having Loki be put in would make perfect sense. My first thought was Doctor Strange, but then she wouldn't love chaos as much, so that's what had Loki come in. I wasn't sure what people would think about the Natalie Creed part, but I figured it would've added more character to a great OC and Ying being a plushy was actually last minute but after reading the other stories I couldn't imagine Nyx without Ying, so I figured that would work. Plus the tension with the Renegades and the Avengers will be good because of Odin's idea to cast Nyx out for no reason. As much as Odin seems like a good guy he can be a douche… I mean what kind of man steals a child as a spoil of war?! That's messed up!**

** Phantom Fan: Thanks I figured it would've worked and sorry about Danny freaking out about Dan, I'm not trying to overdo it but it's an important part of the story and I didn't want to forget about it.**

**The Summer Stars: Sorry about that, things are pretty hectic here.**

** The White Titan: Don't sell yourself short, you still did a good job of using Nyx in your stories as well! By the by I'm a huge fan of the Ghostly Leaguer!**

** Shugokage: Thanks!**

** TitanX: Thank you and I will.**

** Inviso-Al: What Magneto does remains to be seen. That is possible, but it will be a long road before Nyx does befriend Thor. And I figured with SHIELD being hacked the first person being investigated would've been Tony.**

** JP-Rider: I'm sorry to say that she'll be in the X-Men because I have a few planned people in the Renegades.**

** Tobi1989: I actually have due to Technus talking slang from the seventies but I'm going to wait to see if I should do that or not and if I do it'll be a mother of bombshells for Forge.**

** Whumbly: Thanks it means a lot!**

** Alright, see you guys later!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Ghoul Empire Part 2

**Sorry for the wait, I got a new computer and had to figure out how to work the damned programs! The bright side is that I'm able to watch videos now without it freezing every two minutes.**

** Alright here's part 2!**

_**Chapter 10: The Ghoul Empire Part 2**_

John was in a frenzy as they got Ray and Nyx back to the hideout.

Danny got kidnapped by some crazy guy called Skulktech and the dagger this guy used is really messing with Ray's accelerated healing so right now he was in critical condition while Nyx was just unconscious.

"But it doesn't make any sense." John muttered as Ray's chest was going up and down to show that he was still breathing. "Who is Plasmius? How did he know about us and why didn't Danny tell us?"

Laura meanwhile was looking after Nyx having similar thoughts. '_What is with these secrets?_' She thought angrily. '_This is why I held back on trust. But didn't he mention Plasmius at the Bookstore?_'

As Ray was recovering, John stood up. "We need to find him soon." He said looking at Laura. "Didn't you hear what that robot Ghost said?"

"He was going to hang his pelt on a wall." Laura narrowed her eyes at that before looking at John. "Can't we use that Ghost vehicle he has to locate him?"

"The Specter Speeder?" John question, eliciting a nod from Laura, but he sighed. "His ecto signature isn't recorded, so we don't know where he is."

Laura frowned before her eyes widened. "What about Dora?"

John had a confused look before his eyes widened. "Of course! She should know who this Plasmius is."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Both Laura and John spun around to see Ray sitting up as he winced. "We should go!"

"Whoa!" John went to push him down on the bed. "You're injured."

"And I heal fast." Ray countered, lightly pushing John back. "I'm going."

"So am I." Nyx shook her head. "Can't believe I let myself get taken down so easily."

"John, they're too stubborn to stop." Laura explained to a distraught teen. "We all have that in common at least."

After a few seconds, John sighed. "Fine, my hands are tied and we need to find Danny quickly, but you two need to be careful."

"Yes Mom." Nyx said while rolling her eyes, gaining a glare from John.

"We know not to run with scissors." Ray helped with the joke leaving John to throw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Don't know why I even bother." John muttered.

"But we had trouble with Aragon and now this Skulktech." Ray said as he subconsciously touched where the dagger was. "We may need help."

"And where are we going to find help so quickly?" Nyx asked sarcastically, not expecting an answer.

Laura smirked. "The X-Men."

John and Ray grinned while Nyx looked lost. "The who?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny glared at Vlad and he went to get up, only to grimace as pain seared through him.

"Uh-Uh-uh." Vlad waved a finger mockingly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Daniel, so how has my Godson been?"

"Stop acting like a friend, Plasmius." Danny spat out in anger. "What do you want?!"

"What do I want?" Vlad cupped his chin in mock thought. "Well let's see, the Green Bay Packers, respect, wealth which I already have… Oh that's right an heir."

Now Danny just gave him a deadpanned look. "You're still onto that?" He asked in disbelief before frowning when he realized that Vlad didn't mention his Mom for once.

"Oh no Daniel, not you." Vlad smirked. "With my wife."

"Wife?" Danny now looked shocked. "You got married? When? How? … Who?"

"I did want to invite you." Vlad said in a mocking tone as he sat down on a makeshift throne. "But you were gone without a trace… So you lead a team of heroes?" He said heroes like it was beneath him.

"No I don't." Danny spat out looking at him. "Now, what do you want?"

"Oh that's right, I want you to leave my empire alone." Vlad had a menacing look. "I am much stronger than the last time we met Daniel and I am no longer feeling generous in letting you live if you keep getting in my way."

"So this is about that douche Aragon?" Danny asked wishing his powers worked so he could be healed before he felt something press against his arm and he cried out in pain.

"That's Prince Aragon, peasant." Aragon said coming out of nowhere. "And I owe you a world of pain for taking my kingdom."

Danny just spat in Aragon's face causing him to recoil in shock before he had a look of anger.

"You filthy cur!" Aragon reached for his sword. "I'll have your head for that!"

"Aragon, remember our deal." Vlad told him sternly. "Right now he's our prisoner and we'll get your kingdom back through him."

Contemplating his choices, Aragon withdrew his hand from his sword. "Very well, Lord Plasmius." Casting one last look of disgust at Danny, Aragon left the hall.

"Sorry about that little badger." Vlad apologized, but he had glee in his voice. "He's been like that ever since you dethroned him… You seem to have a knack for fighting Ghost Royalty."

Danny just glared at Vlad.

"That is one of the reasons I deem you a threat to my empire." Vlad said walking to the side where a random Ghost brought a glass of wine for him. "You like me are Half-Ghost and you like me have ambition."

"We're nothing alike." Danny told him angrily.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong." Vlad said with a smirk. "We're more alike than you care to believe. The only difference is that you're afraid to listen to your ambition and that makes you weak."

"That so?" Danny asked glaring at Vlad, but wincing from the weight he put on his leg by shifting. "Remind me who always beat who?"

Vlad narrowed his eyes as they flashed red before smirking. "Daniel, every time you won was just me acknowledging your strength because I was only trying to mold you into the perfect heir." He explained as he drank the glass of wine. "Even at your best you've never been able to defeat me and you know it."

Danny looked away knowing that Vlad was right. He was always pushed to his absolute limit concerning Vlad, but he was a lot stronger than last time.

"But now I offer you a choice." Vlad smirked at Danny. "This is your last chance to join me Daniel. You have no family or friends. The world turned its back on you many times over and you think your so called team accepts you? Here you are truly understood! You can have power, wealth anything you want."

"What I want is to be out of here." Danny told him angrily. "I rejected your offer before and I'm rejecting it now!"

Vlad sighed as he emptied the glass. "A pity." He responded before moving forward at a quick pace and lifting Danny up by his throat. "You could've been the perfect heir."

Danny went to repeat what he did to Aragon, but Vlad let out a spark of ecto energy electrocuting Danny as he bit his tongue, trying to refuse screaming before the voltage went up and screams of agony escaped his mouth.

"No." Vlad let go letting Danny fall to the floor in pain, from the broken limbs and electrocution. "This is too easy, I think I'm going to make you watch as I take over the world."

Danny lifted his head up with difficulty before Vlad kicked his face knocking him out.

"Skulktech put him in the cell." Vlad ordered as Skulktech complied, leaving the man to sit on his throne.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Let me get this straight." Nyx said as they walked to Xavier's Institute in their civilian clothing. "There's another team like this called the X-Men and we're friendly with them?"

"Pretty Gnarly right?" John asked as the mansion came within view. "But they don't have any experience fighting Ghosts like we do."

"That was when you fought that Aragon guy, right?" Nyx asked to be sure since she heard that story already."

"Yeah, that one alone was tough, but if we get back-up and go in there, we stand a better chance." Ray explained with a smirk. "Plus both John and Danny made quite a few Ghost Weapons to be used in fights like these and they will come in handy."

"Laura? John? Ray?" Turning around, the team saw Scott driving up in his car with Jean, Kitty and Kurt with him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We need help." Laura said bluntly. "Danny got kidnapped and we need to help to save him."

"Who vould kidnap him?" Kurt asked as he teleported out of the car before seeing Nyx. "And who is this?"

"Nyx, our newest member." Ray said dryly as he walked to Kurt. "Where are the others?"

"The Professor took Storm and Logan to find a new recruit." Scott explained as he looked at them.

"So what happened?" Jean asked curiously.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny woke up inside of a cell as he shifted in pain. "Great and this is probably an Anti-Ghost cell." He muttered looking at the neon green bars.

"So observant." A familiar voice mocked making Danny stiffen.

"Spectra." Danny snarled as he saw the woman float into the room.

"Hello Danny." Spectra had the perky smile. "How about we do a psychology lesson today? You've been missing two years of it."

"And I've been better without it." Danny quipped glaring at her. "How did the fruitloop convince you to do this?"

"Don't call Plasmy that." Spectra hissed in anger.

Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Plasmy?" He asked before comprehension showed on his face followed by a disturbed look. "You and Plasmius? I don't know what's scarier, that or the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady."

"So how does it feel to let your family die?" Spectra changed the conversation getting a glare from Danny. "Then again it was better that then them rejecting you of being a freak."

"Shut up." Danny snarled at her trying to ignore her. "You don't know anything."

"More than you know." Spectra had a smug smile. "But right now you're just a little boy hiding behind a wall crying for your pathetic Mommy and Daddy." Danny began to tremble in rage. "Then there's your sister, teacher and your pathetic friends who are probably better off dead than with a freak like you."

"**SHUT IT!**" Danny roared in pure anger as he tried to move but his two limbs were broken and all he accomplished was collapsing in pain.

"Why?" Spectra asked with a smirk. "It's the truth and the best part is that you're just using the team you lead as a way to keep from breaking down. You're using them, pretending to care only because you lost your family! How selfish of you."

Danny tried to glare at her, to deny it but he felt a bit of doubt in his heart as he looked away.

"Oh I knew it." Spectra giggled at the misery she was feeling. "I think I'll leave you alone for now, ta-ta."

'_She was just trying to get to you._' Danny thought to himself. '_What she said isn't true… It can't be true._'

But Danny found himself doubting it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You guys live in a factory?" Jean asked as they pulled up to the hideout.

"Danny already had it when he began to help us." John explained with a shrug. "Besides, the inside is modeled to be a home and it is comfy."

"So, vhat's the plan?" Kurt asked as he turned his holographic watch to show his true form, gaining a surprised but interested look from Nyx.

"Go into the Ghost Zone and get information on Plasmius and Skulltech from Princess Dora." Ray told them.

"You guys know a princess?" Kitty asked in shock. "Like a real princess?"

"Yeah, we helped overthrow her brother who was a big douche." Ray commented like it was no big deal. "If it wasn't for Dora's ability to turn into a dragon then we would've lost."

"A dragon?" Scott asked weakly trying to comprehend that.

"So, are you an elf?" Nyx asked Kurt as they walked into the hideout. "I've met plenty of them in Alfar, but none of them had blue fur."

Kurt just gave her a blank look. "Er, vat?"

"She claims to be Loki's daughter." Ray explained to the confused Kurt. "Considering the insane things in this world, that's actually pretty tamed."

Scott was about to ask how, when Laura finally spoke up. "Can we just hurry?" She asked before leaving the room.

"First things first." John said holding a finger up. "We need to give the X-Men some of the Specter Deflectors."

There was an awkward silence when Jean broke it. "Specter Deflectors?" She asked in disbelief at the weird name.

"Danny said that his Dad named them." John explained with a shrug. "But he said that it keeps a Ghost from overshadowing you." At their blank stares he elaborated. "It keeps Ghosts from possessing your body."

"Uh, I vote for using these." Kitty said awkwardly not wanting anything taking over her body.

"Question." Ray said just thinking about something. "Didn't Danny said that only a person with ecto energy would be able to drive the speeder?"

"Danny and I fixed that one a while ago." John explained with a chuckle. "He figured it would be better than to leave it with him being the only one to drive it."

"What are we waiting for?" Laura asked coming back into the room with her uniform. "Let's go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny groaned when he woke up to still feel pain. "Great, my powers are still inactive." He muttered before seeing someone in a cell across from him. "Sydney Poindexter?"

"What?" A grey skinned Ghost looking like a calculus nerd muttered before seeing Danny. "Phantom? Yes we're saved!"

"We're?" Danny asked before seeing an injured black furred wolf wearing a green uniform, in the same cell as Poindexter. "Wulf?"

"Mi Amiko." Wulf greeted with a small smile that showed cracked teeth.

"What are you waiting for buster?" Sydney asked as he flew to the bars, being careful not to touch them. "Break out!"

"I would if I could." Danny muttered wincing in pain again. "My left arm and right leg is broken and my powers are inactive at this moment."

On hearing that, Sydney's face fell. "So we're trapped still?"

"Sorry, but why are you here?" Danny asked remembering the last time he saw Poindexter was during the fight with Pariah Dark.

"Considering I'm not with that bully Plasmius, he thinks I'm against him." Poindexter explained sadly. "All I want is to be left alone."

"I'm sorry that happened." Danny said feeling angry with Plasmius. "What about you Wulf?"

"Mi estis arestita, ĉar mi konis vin kaj helpos vin dum Walker Invado du jaroj! Plasmius sciis, ke mi elektis vian flanko denove." Wulf explained in rapid Esperanto.

"I see." Danny muttered gaining a confused look from Sydney.

"You understood that?"

"I'l taken to learn Esperanto after the first time Wulf and I met when I learned that Walker was controlling him, so I wanted to be able to have a conversation with him." Danny said like it was nothing.

"What did he say?" Sydney asked curiously.

"He said that he was arrested because he knew me and helped me against Walker two years ago and Plasmius knew he would have sided with me again." Danny looked at Wulf with an appreciative smile. "Dankon amigo."

"Oh isn't this precious." Danny, Sydney and Wulf flinched, the former gritting his teeth in pain as they turned to see Vlad walking in. "Three Ghosts who are friends."

"Plasmius." Danny growled out in anger.

"You do realize that as long as you're in that cage you can't fight me right?" Vlad asked with a smirk. "It's Ghost Proof and we both know that even with your powers you won't be able to escape."

Danny glared before he thought of one power that would help. "We'll see about that."

"What do you want, Buster?!" Sydney asked angrily, sounding braver than he felt.

"None of your business child." Vlad didn't even give Sydney a second glance as Wulf roared at him. "Mind your manners flea bag."

"Don't talk to them like that!" Danny shouted as he felt energy surged through them and he could feel his limbs healing slowly. '_Yes!_'

"I'll talk to whoever I want however I want little badger." Vlad said with a smile before it turned sinister. "But I think I figured out why you say no to my empire."

"So you finally figured out you're an obsessive fruitloop with a superiority complex?" Danny asked in a deadpanned tone causing Sydney to cover his mouth while Wulf roared with laughter.

Vlad's eyes darkened before he pulled out two mechanical gloves with blades on each fingertip, causing Danny's eyes to widen in recognition. "No, it's because of your human emotions, so if I get rid of them then you won't say no."

"No." Danny backed up as he saw them. "Trust me! Seperating me from my emotions is a bad idea!"

Vlad looked a bit off at the recognition in Danny's eyes at the weapon because he kept these a secret before he shrugged. "Actually it's the best idea I've had."

'_Shit, if he does this then Dan will come into existance._' Danny thought as Vlad left saying something about needing to work on them. '_Come on, heal faster!_'

"Why were you so scared of those gloves?" Sydney asked as Vlad left. "I mean I would be because of those claws, but you?"

"Let's just say that those gloves become the worst weapon against me in time." Danny said cryptically.

"En la tempo?" Wulf asked in confusion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is like incredible." Kitty said in awe as they flew through the Ghost Zone in the Specter Speeder and she was wearing a uniform that was black with a blue v going down her chest and back.

"That was our first reaction too." Speed Demon said with a chuckle.

"Vat is with the doors?" Nightcrawler asked in confusion.

"Lairs, portals, you name it." Forge answered as he drove the Specter Speeder towards Dora's Domain.

"Is Hel around here?" Nyx asked a little afraid. "Because I may have pissed her off with a prank."

"You're saying that you pissed the Norwegian Goddess of Death with a prank?" Cyclops asked in disbelief.

"The only reason I'm not dead is because Dad talked her out of it." Nyx explained with a shrug. "But now that Dad's missing I'm not sure if she would kill me anyway or not."

"What did you do?" Kitty asked curiously.

"... Uh, let's just say that I accidently let loose a few souls in her domain." Nyx said trying not to look them in the eyes.

Jean raised an eyebrow. "Accidently?"

"We're here." Talon stated as the gates opened to let them in as Princess Dora floated to them with some guards remaining back.

"Welcome." Dora bowed with a smile but she blinked when she say Nyx and the X-Men. "Where's Phantom?"

"That's why we came to talk to you." Talon walked up to her. "And to ask if you knew anything about a Plasmius?"

Dora's eyes widened. "What happened?!" She asked in a panic.

"A Ghost called Skulktech kidnapped Phantom." Forge explained in a hurry. "We need to know who he and Plasmius is and what they want with Phantom."

After a few tense seconds Dora nodded. "Follow me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was finally able to stand up as he felt the pain leave his limbs before he went Ghost.

At the flash of light, Sydney grinned. "You have a plan?"

"Yeah, but you and Wulf may need to cover your ears."

Seeing how serious he was, Sydney did just that followed by Wulf as Danny took a deep breath and began to let out a howl of death.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vlad was signing some papers and he reached over to take a sip of wine when he heard a horrible noise as the goblet shattered followed by some windows in his empire. "Daniel." Vlad muttered hearing the same noise from the recorded fight against that Ghost who killed the Fentons.

Changing forms, Vlad flew down to the dungeon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What was that?" Sydney asked in shock as Wulf shook his head in pain.

"My Ghostly Wail." Phantom grinned. "My most powerful attack."

"Tre laŭta, amiko." Wulf groaned out.

"Eh, sorry." Phantom apologized before the doors slammed open and guards rushed in and Phantom recognized them as Walker's goons. "Great these guys."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You do know that Phantom is Half-Ghost right?" Dora asked as the team nodded along with Cyclops, Jean and Nightcrawler while Kitty looked confused.

"Like, how is that possible?"

"Nobody knows." Dora said with a shrug. "The first one was Vladmir Plasmius nearly twenty-three years ago before Phantom became one two years ago."

"So there are only two?" Forge asked to be sure because he remembered Danny slipping up about there being a second one before.

"Yes, there is a lot of history between Plasmius and Phantom." Dora told them as she pulled a book off a shelf and it opened to have a screen appear. "This book was created by Ghost Writer with Clockworks help to showcase important information surrounding Ghosts."

The screen showed many images of Phantom fighting Plasmius and each fight was more violent than the last.

"I guess you could say the closest thing you could compare to them would be the relationship between your worlds Captain America and Red Skull." Dora explained softly.

"Is this it?" Talon asked in confusion before Dora shook her head.

"No, Plasmius is also Phantom's Godfather."

That got everyone's attention. "**WHAT?!**"

Another screen popped up showing Vlad's human form. "Vlad Masters?" Jean asked in confusion. "The worlds third richest man behind Tony Stark and Norman Osborn?"

"You see, Vlad Masters was an old friend of Phantom's father in college when an accident with a prototype Ghost Portal blasted him in the face and hospitalizing him for years." Dora explained showing the accident. "Vlad blamed Jack Fenton for years for that and for marrying the woman of his dreams."

"So this guy hates Phantom's Dad but loves his Mom?" Nyx asked to be keeping up.

"This guy has issues." Nightcrawler muttered.

"Then Phantom was born." Dora said as the book showed the accident granting his powers. "And when Plasmius found out about this second halfa, he began to obsess with turning Phanton into his son even going as far as unleashing Pariah Dark the King of Ghosts to gain the power to do so."

"So he kidnapped Phantom to mold him into his son?" Speed Demon asked in disbelief.

"Is this guy crazy?" Cyclops joined him on that one.

"No, it's much worse." Dora said with a sigh. "Two years ago a Phantom fought an Unknown Ghost with everything he had and his family and friends were killed in the crossfire and he was supposed to live with Plasmius but he ran away after violently rejecting Plasmius offer. Since then, Plasmius snapped and began to create an empire in the Ghost Zone and he knows that Phantom could undo everything he worked hard to complete."

"He lost his family?" Kitty asked in shock while the team looked at each other because Danny never said anything like that.

"And his enemy is creating an empire?" Cyclops asked before narrowing his eyes behind the visor. "For what?"

"To invade the Earth." Dora said in surprise that they didn't know. "I told Phantom that last time he and his friends were here, he hasn't told you?"

"There's a lot he hasn't told us apparently." Talon muttered as her claw came out in anger causing Kitty to look at her in surprise because of the resemblance to Logan.

"She's Logan's daughter." Nightcrawler whispered to her causing Kitty to nod as she tried not to flinch at him talking to her.

Nightcrawler was nice, but it was just the appearance that freaked her out, she's trying to get over it though.

"We need to get to Danny though." Forge commented as he looked at Dora. "Any idea where we could find him?"

"Plasmius is using Pariah Dark's old castle as his empire." Dora said with a nod as she looked at the guards. "Prepare for battle."

"What?" Cyclops looked at her in shock. "You're coming too?"

"Yes, this kingdom owes Phantom and his friends for everything that is here because without them then Aragon would still be in power and Plasmius would've had this army at his beck and call." Dora explained with her arms crossed. "So I'm coming too."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom and Sydney were back to back as he blasted the soldiers back while Sydney was using an Ink Pen that shot ink but it was manipulated to where he was able to control it. "That's new." Danny commented as he did a roundhouse kick on a guard, causing him to scream in pain due to the ectoranium.

"I prided myself in learning a few new tricks." Sydney said as Wulf pounced on a few guards, knocking them into the wall. "Nice job!"

"Dankon." Wulf said with a feral smirk.

"Hello Punk."

Stiffening to the voice, Wulf and Phantom turned to see a white Ghost dressed up as the Texas Walker Ranger wearing a white suit and a black fedora. "Walker." Phantom's hands glowed green.

"Walker estas mia!" Wulf snarled as he flexed his claws.

Phantom went to protest but Plasmius flew into the room. "So you did get out little badger."

"Sydney, can you handle this?" Phantom asked gesturing to the guards.

"Yeah, go get him buster!" Sydney said with a smirk that was returned by Phantom as he flew at Plasmius.

**To Be Continued...**

** I'm evil aren't I? But I figured this would be good and long enough and I hope that I did this chapter well with the Renegades and the X-Men learning a bit of Danny's past and how he and Plasmius knew each other.**

** And while this is going on, the episode introducing Rogue is going on, so she'll be introduced in the future.**

** But things are getting tense with Plasmius and Phantom throwing down while Wulf and Walker go at it and let's not forget Sydney duking it out with the guards. I bet you were surprised to see him and Wulf right?**

** I will have the other Renegades fight Skulktech. What do you think of Dora and her army fighting Aragon with his own men and the X-Men against Spectra?**

** Oh and it won't be the final fight with the Ghoul Empire because it's way too early to finish them.**

** Alright, review time!**

** JP-Rider: Maybe he will, maybe he won't.**

** Shugokage: But if he did then there wouldn't be any drama or build-up right?**

** The Summer Stars: Don't worry I'm not so evil to kill Ray off.**

** DarkPhantomGamer: Thanks and they have the X-Men and Dora helping them but as for the idea to recruit Wanda to rescue him that wouldn't be possible since Danny's the one with the list. I really hope you liked this chapter as well.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks and I hope you liked how I did Vlad, Spectra, Wulf and Sydney in this as well as add more dialogue to Nyx, she'll get time to shine soon I promise that one. And they will get better and Danny's reasoning for not explaining this all to them will be revealed in the next chapter after the fight. And I planned on introducing Valerie when Danny does go back to Amity Park on the aniverssary of his parents death.**

** Minaly22: Thanks and I will!**

** The White Titan: They will soon.**

** Coldblue: I hope that I did good in changing Danny's enemies so far and it will be in the Ghost Zone along with other no barred fights with the others. And some of Danny's past was revealed leaving him to explain the reasoning. Now some people might say that Dora had no right to do that, but if she didn't then the Renegades and the X-Men would have no idea on what they were getting themselves into right? Oh and he will make alliances with the Kingpin and Osborn because that's just what Vlad does.**

** Danifan3000: She won't be showing for a while and that's because this is the early stages of the planned cloning process.**

** Inviso-Al: Considering their track record showing their difficulty against Ghosts, I think they knew they needed help.**

** Breyannia: You'll probably be pissed at me for this cliffhanger as well, right?**

** TitanX: Find out soon!**

** Guest2: Thanks! I'm glad I did that right.**

** Guest10: The pairing will be revealed in time.**

** Alright before I sign off I noticed something.**

** The Renegades are the Marvel Teen Titans... I know that someone made a comment about that already but listen to this.**

** Danny Fenton/Danny Wayne/ Phantom: The leader and like Robin he keeps secrets from the team about his past while he does anything within his capabilities to save them. (The Wayne part was random and I honestly wasn't trying to do a resemblance to Robin)**

** Laura Kinney/X-23/Talon: Even though she is closed off she is naive in some parts of the world and when she does become friends with someone she is a friend for life to where she would do anything, even harm herself for them just like Starfire.**

** Johnathon Silvercloud/Forge: Has a robotic arm like Cyborg and is the tech expert, also from the seventies he feels seperated from the world because of that.**

** Ray Gabriel Chan/Speed Demon: The outgoing speedster that keeps his true emotions hidden through witty banter and is morally confused about how far a person should go to do what's right. Kind of like Beast Boy but he doesn't take jokes or pranks too far.**

** Natalie Creed/Nyx: Think of an outgoing version of Raven with her powers that only listens to people she respects or if there's a good reason for it.**

** Weird right? Alright see you all later!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Ghoul Empire Part 3

_**Chapter 11: The Ghoul Empire Part 3**_

Talon was staring out the window in the Specter Speeder as Forge drove the X-Men and the team that she became apart of towards this place called Pariah's Keep while Dora and her forces flew behind them.

Right now she was wondering if she should be angry with Danny for keeping this Empire a secret or not considering that everyone has secrets.

Hell, he kept what happened to her Mom a secret from the others and he was always there for everyone else.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Talon looked down to see Nyx giving her a curious look.

"It's nothing." Talon said trying to keep the malice out of her voice, but Nyx heard a little of it.

"You really don't like me, do you?" Nyx asked with a small smile. "It's because of the prank earlier isn't it?"

"..." Talon didn't answer.

"I'm sorry." Nyx said causing Talon to give her a surprised look, before mentally berating herself because while Kimura and Nyx were the same in attitude, they were two completely different people. "Pulling pranks is just one of the ways I get to know people."

"What about Danny?" Talon asked knowing fully well that Nyx didn't try to pull one on him. "And don't give me that excuse you told everyone else."

Nyx looked at Talon before deciding to be truthful. "Phantom reminds me of Loki in a lot of ways and I could never bring myself to prank my Dad and that means that I can't bring myself to prank him."

"How does he remind you of a Norse God?" Talon asked in confusion.

"The way he smiles and tries to get along with people while hiding pain." Nyx said getting a shocked look that Nyx noticed it and she's only been around for a week. "I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if anyone would've believed me at the moment."

"..." Talon was quiet for a few seconds before sighing. "When you first got here your attitude reminded me of a person that I didn't get along with... Her name was Kimura."

Nyx raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"She treated everybody like a toy and enjoyed killing and torturing." Talon explained further. "The first part was like how you did and the last two are what seperates you... But I was so focused on how you were similar that I didn't think about how you weren't."

"I..." Nyx didn't know what to say.

"I guess I should be the one to apologize." Talon felt weird saying that last word as she looked at Nyx who smiled a little sadly.

"I think we both need to." Nyx said causing Talon to give a small grin under her helmet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"May I ask a question." Nightcrawler was near Speed Demon as they were trying to make it to Pariah's Keep without losing their patience.

"Hm?" Speed Demon looked up before shrugging. "Sure."

"Why vere you freaked out about me looking like an elf?"

Speed Demon looked a little nervous and anyone could see it despite the mask. "Well... It's a long story."

"Ve got time." Nightcrawler reassured him.

Aftera few seconds, Speed Demon relented. "When I was a little kid, my parents took me to a Christmas Parade where Oscorp was experimenting with robotics and decided making miniature robotic elves would be a good test run before making bigger robots." He explained.

"They did?" Nightcrawler was a little intrigued by that. "Did it vork?"

"For the most part." Speed Demon chuckled humorlessly. "But then there was a bug to where they began to go crazy and attack the closest thing before someone hit the kill switch and I happened to be near five of them at the age of seven."

Nightcrawler winced, seeing how that could've caused Speed Demon's reaction to his appearance. "That sounds horrible."

"It was." Speed Demon agreed wistfully. "But it's in the past and I've been getting over it."

"That's good." Nightcrawler smiled. "So do you pull pranks?"

Speed Demon had a sudden thought that Nightcrawler was related to Nyx, before shaking that thought from his head, thinking it wasn't possible. "What do you have in mind?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kitty was in awe at how things worked in the Ghost Zone, wondering how physics were different and how this place came to be in existance before Jean's voice came behind her.

"Kitty, you're projecting your thoughts." Jean told the now flushing girl.

"Sorry." Kitty apologized with a sheepish grin. "But this is like awesome!"

"It is isn't it?" Jean agreed with her as she looked out to see a random specter fly by. "It's also amazing that we're here because how many people can say they've been to another world?"

"Not many." Kitty agreed with a smile before frowning. "Not like we can tell anyone."

Jean gave a sympathetic glance at Kitty. "It's hard to not talk about it." She agreed with a nod. "But it's also worth keeping a secret."

"Yeah, you're right." Kitty looked back out the window. "And after this is over I could ask Danny more questions about this place."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So you know your way around here?" Cyclops asked as he sat in the passenger seat next to Forge.

"No, but Pariah's Keep is actually on the Tracker in here, considering that Danny's been there a few times before this empire business according to Princess Dora." Forge explained as he checked the functions of the Speeder. "I want to learn eventually but with the news about all of Danny's enemies in an alliance-."

"I think I understand." Cyclops said knowing what he was going to say. "But why didn't he tell you guys?"

That was one thing that confused Cyclops because he knew that Danny should've shared it because he was leading a team. Cyclops wasn't saying that he would share it immediately because there could be a reason why.

"I don't know." Forge sighed. "I want to belive that he had a reason because if it wasn't for him none of us would've met or had a place... But the fact is that he kept this from us and good reason or not we can't let this go."

Cyclops nodded accepting his point of view and he was making mental notes on what not to do as leader of the field team for the X-Men. "But still I have to feel sorry for him."

Forge gave Cyclops a confused look. "I don't think he would appreciate us knowing about his family." That was the one thing Forge wished that Danny chose to tell them in his own time instead of them finding out that way.

"No, I was talking about this Masters guy not leaving him alone." Cyclops pointed out. "This guy sounds insane."

"4-Sho." Forge muttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom tackled Plasmius through the roof of the dungeon. "Just like old times, little badger." Plasmius hissed with a smirk as he knocked Phantom back. "Ready to go down Memory Lane?"

"More like Nightmare Lane." Phantom quipped shooting a green ecto blast but Plasmius teleported a few feet to the left before shooting pink ecto energy from his eyes as Phantom ducked.

"Good reaction." Plasmius admitted as he made three duplicates. "You are getting better."

Phantom didn't say anything as he made two duplicates causing Plasmius to raise an eyebrow.

"A lot better to master duplication in three years." Plasmius applauded before shooting ecto energy as Phantom blasted the Plasmius duplicates with Cryo Energy. "So you have power from your Ghostly Core as well?"

Phantom started at how Plasmius worded that. "What?" He asked before Plasmius shot fire from his hands. "Of course." He muttered in frustration as his duplicates were killed.

Flying forward, Plasmius nailed Phantom in the face and sent him flying to the wall but using his momentum, Phantom kicked off the wall tackling Plasmius and nailing two punches in his face before Plasmius kicked him off and sent him into a nearby pillar.

"You can't win Daniel." Plasmius said with a smirk. "Because I am the King of Ghosts."

"Uh, no your not." Phantom replied shooting an ecto beam as Plasmius lazily put up an ecto shield to block it. "Pariah Dark is."

"And I locked him away." Plasmius said with a smug smile. "That caused me to become the King by default."

Phantom couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Y-You were the one who let him out in the first place!" He shouted his hair beginning to flicker like flames causing Plasmius to raise an eyebrow.

"To gain the Crown of Fire." Plasmius said with a smirk. "Too bad it was lost as was the Ring of Rage, am I right Daniel?"

Narrowing his eyes, Phantom let out an overpowered blast of ecto energy from his hands.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You should just surrender punk." Walker said as he kicked Wulf back right on his injuries causing the Ghost to howl in pain. "You're nothing compared to me."

"Me estas pli valora ol vi, hundino. (_**I'm worth more than you, bitch.**_)" Wulf said with a smirk and Walker's eyes narrowed as he understood that.

"It's against the rules for the use of foul language, even in Esperanto." Walker said preparing an ecto beam.

"Do estas esti idioto. (_**So is being an idiot.**_)" Wulf counted as his fur became more pronounced before he tackled Walker.

"Gah." Walker cried out in pain as the fur cut through his shirt causing ectoplasm to spill. "What the?"

"Zorga, mia pelto estas akra. (_**Careful, my fur is sharp.**_)" Wulf said with a grin.

Walker glared and fired a barrage of ecto beams as Wulf tore a portal open and jumped in to dodge before reappearing behind Walked and nailing him in the face causing cuts to appear.

"Hold still you filthy animal!" Walker roared blasting Wulf back into a wall.

Coughing in pain, Wulf smiled again. "Kompare kun vi, mi estas pura. (_**Compared to you, I'm clean.**_)"

"I've had enough of your backtalk." Walker blasted the floor in front of Wulf causing him to subconsciously back up before Walker knocked him into the wall creating a crater.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Whoa!" Sydney dodged a hit from the electric batons that the Ghost Police use. "Man it's a good think I have practice from dodgeball." He commented to where the kids always ganged up on him when he was alive before his ink pen became a dark sword and he deflected a blast. "Bring it, buster!"

Cutting through one of the batons, Sydney delivered a kick to the face of one of them before leaning back to dodge another.

'_Oh man, I'm way out of my league._' Sydney thought as more came. '_How Phantom does this kind of stuff daily is beyond me._'

While in his thoughts one of the officers managed to get a lucky shot on his back causing him to scream in pain before he was knocked to the ground.

"Get back!" He shouted shooting ecto energy from his eyes, knocking them back. "You know what I hate worse than bullies? People who abuse the power they were given!"

The response to his statement was for the Ghost Police to raise their batons to hit him.

Narrowing his eyes, Sydney changed the sword into a bo-staff and spun around knocking them back. "Did I forget to mention that I took fighting lessons from Frostbite?"

Looking up, Sydney's eyes widened on seeing more Ghosts coming in. "Whatever you have planned Phantom, you better do so fast."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Prince Aragon." One of the soldiers who were loyal to the Prince rather than Dora came up. "There's an escape attempt! Phantom is fighting Lord Plasmius right now."

Aragon smirked as he fingered his sword. "Then I shall end that filthy cur regardless of what Lord Plasmius wants-." He stopped as he felt a familiar pulse of power approaching the keep.

"Sir?" The soldier asked in concern as Aragon stood up and walked to the window. "Are thou alright?"

"My sister approaches." Aragon said with a sadistic smile. "With her amulet and if I can get it, then my powers will return."

The soldier nodded. "You want me to prepare the men who chose to follow you?"

"Yes, let's give my sister the welcome she deserves." Aragon said darkly as he walked out the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"There it is." Dora said pointing to the giant red castle as the Speeder slowed down to land where the army was. "Pariah's Keep."

"It has quite the atmosphere." Kitty joked getting chills from looking at the place.

"So what's the plan?" Jean asked looking at Scott since he was the X-Men leader.

Scott looked down before looking at Danny's team. "You guys have more experience with Ghosts so what do we do?" He asked before frowning. "Who's in charge when Danny's not here?"

"I would say Talon." Forge said before anyone else could talk. "She was the first person that joined."

Talon's eyes widened not wanting to lead, but everyone else was looking expectingly at her. "We don't know what to expect from this place." She said trying not to let her voice crack. "This Plasmius could have more Ghosts besides Skulktech on his side."

"He has Walker, the Fright Knight, Spectra, Bertrand, Aragon, Skulktech and Ember." Dora explained gaining confused looks. "Walker is the former warden of the Ghost Zone Prison and he put Phantom in there for exploring the Ghost Zone before he caused a mass jailbreak to fight back."

Nyx grinned. "Sounds like a lot of chaos was caused."

"What did we say about Chaos?" Speed Demon asked rhetorically.

"That it was awesome." Nyx answered automatically.

"Yeah-**NO THAT'S NOT IT!**" Speed Demon gave her a look as she smiled mischieviously.

"Moving on." Forge said looking at Dora who nodded appreciatively.

"The Fright Knight was the General of Pariah's Army and his sword will cause anyone who is cut by it to face their darkest fears." Dora explained getting concerned looks.

"That's very bad." Nightcrawler commented as he swallowed nervously.

"Spectra is one of the most dangerous being able to gain power from the misery of her enemies and incites psychological damage to them by using their unspoken fears against them." Dora looked at the others. "Whatever she says is to be ignored at all costs."

"Noted." Kitty said trying not to think of her insecurities.

"Bertrand is Spectra's younger brother and is a shapeshifter." Dora sighed. "He is good at thinking on the fly."

"So are we." Cyclops said determindly.

"You three know my brother Aragon who isn't as strong as usual without his amulet." Dora said looking at Talon, Forge and Speed Demon. "But he is devious and then Skulktech is actually two Ghosts combined into one. Skulker a master hunter and Technus the master of technology."

"Wait, Skulktech is two people?" Nyx asked thinking of the headaches that would cause.

"Yes." Dora sighed. "Then there is Ember the former popstar that sang 'Remember my name'-."

"She's a Ghost?" Kitty asked in surprise. "She was a good hit with a lot of people back home."

"Her powers came from people idolizing her." Dora explained. "But she's a lot stronger without that now."

Talon nodded in acceptance of the explanations of the likely enemies they would encounter. "If possible we avoid Spectra and Fright Knight until we find Danny. We take on everyone else as a team."

Dora paused before frowning. "Aragon approaches."

"How do you know?" Jean asked curiously.

"He can sense my amulet." Dora explained as she looked at her men. "We'll fight Aragon and keep attention on us until you find Phantom."

"Are you sure?" Cyclops asked as Dora smirked.

"Don't underestimate my power." She warned as she transformed into a dragon in front of them. "For we are stronger than people think."

The X-Men just stared as Dora flew off in her dragon form with her guards following her.

"You get used to it." Speed Demon replied as he zipped towards the castle.

"Come on." Talon ordered as they followed him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom cried out in pain as he was slammed into the ground smoke sizzling off him.

"Do you give up, little badger?" Plasmius asked, fire igniting in his hands. "I can keep this up all day."

"So can I." Phantom's voice came from behind Plasmius causing him to turn around to be kicked while the Phantom on the floor disappeared.

"Quite a trick using a duplicate." Plasmius admitted at Phantom getting the best of him there. "I have to say, it's been a long time since I went all out. Not even against you have I done that."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Phantom's eyes widened when fire surrounded Plasmius to where he was wearing armor of it.

"Ready to continue?" Plasmius punched Phantom back burning him.

'_Can I do that with my Cryo-energy?_' Phantom thought in pain as he focused cryo-energy in his foot and he blocked another punch with a kick the ice and fire fighting for dominance.

"Just like you I have a few tricks of my own." Phantom replied creating a sword made out of ice.

Plasmius had a feral grin. "So it seems." He said forming a sword out of fire as they clashed.

Doing a downward swipe, Plasmius tried to take off Phantom's head as the teen blocked with the ice sword, feeling the heat from the blade before Phantom spun around causing Plasmius to fly back to avoid being stabbed.

"You learned some fighting styles as well." Plasmius was sounding very impressed. "You really are worthy of becoming an heir."

"Too bad it won't happen." Phantom spat out in a tone saying that he wasn't sorry at all.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Falling through the ground, Wulf groaned as he rubbed his head before jumping out of the way as Walked slammed his fist into the ground. "Vi devos fari pli bone. (_**You'll have to do better.**_)" Wulf taunted, but he was feeling exhausted.

Seeing his exhaustion, Walker smirked. "I am better."

Flexing his claws, Wulf came up with a risky move as he tackled Walker and used his claws to take him to the Sahara Desert before using his claws to get back but as he entered the portal, Walker fired an ecto beam, nailing Wulf in the back as he fell through the portal.

Getting up, Walker flew at the Ghost Portal only for it to close leaving him stranded in the Sahara.

"**YOU PUNK!**" Walker shouted in anger.

Wulf meanwhile landed in a snowy land where a shadow came upon him as he lost consciousness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sydney ducked a swipe that would've taken his head off as he kicked one of the guards in the chest. "Missed me." He taunted before he turned to be electrocuted but he used his ink pen as it became a whip and knocked the guard back. '_This is bad._' He thought in pain as there were four more. '_Hell, I'm surprised I lasted this long._'

Knocking two more back, he decided that retreat was the best option and hope that Phantom finished his business because if he stayed then he would be captured again. '_Maybe I can lead them on a chase for a while._' Sydney thought to himself as he took off flying.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Talon stopped moving as she sniffed the air.

"Sense something?" Cyclops asked having worked with Wolverine long enough to know that something was up.

"Skulktech is near." Talon growled as her claws came out.

Without warning a wall of energy shot out of the ground seperating the X-Men from the team that Talon was leading.

"What the hell?!" Forge asked outloud as he went to punch the wall before Nyx stopped him.

"It's electrified." Nyx warned using her magic to scan the wall. "Touching it could take a person out, or in your case short your tech out."

Forge nodded as he stepped back.

"Maybe I could phase through it." Kitty offered as she looked at Cyclops.

"I wouldn't risk it." Cyclops told her before looking at Talon. "I take it we split up and find a way to take the wall down?"

"Seems like the best plan." Talon agreed.

"I'll get it done, no problem." Speed Demon took off.

"**DUDE, STICK TOGETHER!**" Forge shouted even though Speed Demon was gone.

"We need to talk with him about that." Talon muttered.

Cyclops looked at Nightcrawler. "Think you can go stealth?"

"On it." Nightcrawler promised as he teleported.

_Bamf!_

"I'm in telepathic contact with Kurt and Ray." Jean said to both Talon and Cyclops. "If something happens to Ray I'll contact you guys."

"Thanks." Talon said as they went their seperate ways.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aragon smiled snidely as Dora flew up to him as their armies got ready. "So sister, you think you can rule effectively?"

"Better than you, brother." Dora spat out in anger.

On hearing that, Aragon frowned and narrowed his eyes. "For 1600 years I've been better than you, what makes you think you can win this time?"

"I don't think I can." Dora said with a smile as she flexed her claws while Aragon unsheathed his sword. "I know I can."

With that she shot a fireball at Aragon who dove out of the way as the armies ran at each other.

"Well then dear sister." Aragon said 'sister' like it was poison. "I guess I'll have to prove you wrong."

Flying at her, Dora smacked him away with her tail. "You're welcomed to try." Dora said with a smirk as she shot a barrage of fire at Aragon, but he was easily deflecting them with his blade.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Bamf!_

Nightcrawler was upside down on the ceiling in a library as he was looking around. '_Jean, I don't see anything that could take down the vall._' He mentally contacted his friend as he silently crawled on the ceiling.

'_Keep looking Kurt._' Jean told him as they were searching the other rooms. '_And remember to call for help if something happens._'

'_Alright-._' Nightcrawler's thought was cut off as a hand grabbed his shoulder before the Specter Deflector he was wearing went off electrocuting the Ghost as he spun around to see Spectra crying in pain. '_Mein Gott, I'm under attack!_'

'_We're on our way!_'

"Specter Deflector." Spectra muttered as she backed up in pain. "So I can't overshadow you... Phantom was smart this time."

"Who are you?" Nightcrawler asked warily, trying to buy time for the X-Men to show up.

"The names Spectra." Spectra introduced herself causing Nightcrawler's eyes to widen.

'_Oh boy._'

Grinning as she got a better look at Nightcrawler, Spectra began her work. "So what's it like looking like a freak?" She asked making Nightcrawler flinch. "I'm surprised you show your face like this."

_Bamf!_

Spectra blinked as he disappeared. "What the-?" She was cut off by the smell of sulphur behind her as Nightcrawler grabbed onto her back allowing the Specter Deflecter to go off electrocuting her. "**GAH!**"

Focusing ecto energy, Spectra managed to blast Nightcrawler off of her as a red beam of energy knocked her into the bookshelf.

"You alright, Kurt?" Cyclops asked as Jean telekinetically lowered him to the ground.

"Yeah, but be careful." Nightcrawler warned him as Spectra shook her head. "That's Spectra."

"Oh boy." Scott muttered as Spectra snarled and went to fly up only for a pair of hands to shoot from the ground and grab her rendering her immobile in shock for a good two seconds, giving Cyclops enough time to blast her back.

"Oh now I'm pissed." Spectra snarled as her hands became claws.

"Shadowcat, move!" Cyclops ordered as Kitty quickly dropped back down before Spectra could gut her. "Jean, read her mind!"

Jean closed her eyes to focus but frowned. "I-I can't." She said before her eyes widened in realization. "Cyclops, I think Ghosts are immune to telepathy."

"Not good." Cyclops muttered as Nightcrawler went to repeat what he did earlier only for Spectra to grab him by the throat. "Put him down!" Cyclops ordered as he let loose his eye beam only for Spectra to defend herself with Kurt knocking him back as she turned invisible.

Looking around for any sign of her, Cyclops tried to cry out when a pair of hands wrapped around his neck in a suggestive way, but a hand covered his mouth. "Ssh, let's talk about your problems." Spectra said with a grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Running around, Speed Demon was looking for any sign of Phantom before something caught his foot and he fell to the ground. "So you're still alive."

Turning his head to see Skulktech, Speed Demon looked back to see that his foot was caught in some ecto-goo. "And you still look weird." Speed Demon returned as he moved his foot back and forth rapidly to try to free it.

Frowning, Skulktech went to fire a gun on his gauntlet only for a pair of claws to cut into it. "You again?" Skulktech asked in a bored tone as he magnetically lifted Talon up. "How many times must I do this-?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Skulktech saw Forge coming in with his energy sword and he leaned to the left as it passed over where his head was a second ago.

"I should've guessed that you would come after the Whelp." Skulktech commented with a grin. "Just like how his two human friends would."

"Hey Skulky!" Nyx shot in her fist glowing with purple energy. "**EAT THIS!**" She punched him into the wall. "Payback for last time!"

"You alright Talon?" Forge helped Talon up.

"Yes." Talon replied in anger, hating how Skulktech could beat her easily.

"After we get back home, I'll look into a way to counter the magnetic effect against you." Forge promised her. "But for now we'll have to keep his attention off you."

"Should be easy." Speed Demon commented as Skulktech was blasting rockets at Nyx who was teleporting to dodge them.

Focusing energy into his arms, Speed Demon ran at Skulktech with his arms vibrating, planning to vibrate the suit until it exploded but Skulktech shot at the ground, causing Speed Demon to make a detour and run up the wall as he lunged at the guy.

Skulktech smirked and leaned back as Forge was coming in with his energy sword but he had to move it so Speed Demon wouldn't be stabbed as they crashed into each other.

"Too easy." Skulktech taunted before Nyx landed on his back.

"This is your pilot speaking." Nyx joked as she pulled on some wires. "We are experiencing some technical difficulties."

"Get off of me you little-." Skulktech was cut off by Talon slamming her claws into his chest. "Gah!"

"Not so tough now, are you?" Talon asked as Forge began to shoot at Skulktech with his Anti-Ghost gun.

Having enough, Skulktech blasted Nyx off of him causing Speed Demon to run and catch her while he blasted Forge back before catching Talon in a magnetic hold. "How about I end this." He said in a snarl as he began to bend the metal inside her skeleton causing Talon to cry out in pain. "No, how about this."

He pulled his hand forward as Talon felt her skeleton ripping against her skin before Speed Demon slammed into him and began to unleash a whirlwind of punches.

Falling to the floor, Talon remained unmoving trying to recover from the attempt Skulktech made to rip her skeleton out of her body.

Not being able to focus as Speed Demon punched him a lot of times, too many to count, with ectoranium gloves, Skulktech, managed to block one and blast him back but his face was dented.

"You whelps have some fight in you." Skulktech commented as he saw them getting up again. "Let's continue."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom felt lightheaded as he was sent headfirst flying into the ground. Holding his head in a daze, he barely registered the pink ecto beam coming at him as he dove to the side panting.

He was exhausted with small cuts with some ectoplasm dripping out and his outfit ripped and torn while Plasmius had a few bruises and some dried ectoplasm on the side of his mouth, only his cape in tatters.

"You continue to surprise me, Daniel." Plasmius congratulated him as he walked up. "Now it's time to end this."

Phantom raised an eyebrow before he saw Plasmius pull out the Plasmius Maximus so he reacted and grabbed Plasmius by the arm and twisting to the left violently.

_Crack!_

Plasmius screamed in agony as his arm broke and the Plasmius Maximus was sent flying into the debris in the room. "Not today." Phantom told him angrily as he let out a punch on Plasmius's face breaking his nose.

"You brat!" Plasmius got out as ectoplasm dripped out of his nose. "I'll kill you for that!"

"You're three years too late for that." Phantom quipped blasting Plasmius through a desk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dora ducked as Aragon flew around her head trying to get the amulet but she was protecting it at all costs, knowing that if her brother ever got it, all would be lost in this fight.

"You aren't fit to rule!" Aragon shouted as he tried to make a grab only for Dora to fly up, so he stabbed his sword in her hind leg, causing her to roar. "I am the true prince!"

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat!" Dora snarled grabbing him and slamming him into the ground. "Always saying you were the better one because you were given everything. You think the world revolves around you, but you're wrong!"

"We'll see about that." Aragon used a hidden dagger to stab Dora in the hand causing her to let go in pain. "Even as a dragon you're weak!"

With that he let out an ecto blast knocking Dora's amulet off and as she turned back to her princess form, Aragon slammed her into the ground before grabbing the amulet.

"And I won."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cyclops struggled as Spectra began to whisper into his ear. "Why do you put yourself through this?" She asked in a seductive tone. "All you'll do is lead them to their deaths and that red head doesn't love you, after all she chose a jerk football player over her best friend."

'_How?_' Cyclops asked himself as he struggled to break free. '_How does she know-. JEAN!_'

Looking back at his telepathic shout, Jean let out a gasp when she saw Cyclop's problem. "**GET AWAY FROM HIM!**" She shouted telekinetically blasted Spectra into the wall. "Are you alright?" She asked Cyclops in worry.

"Y-Yeah." Cyclops said although he was mentally shaken up because of what Spectra said and how she knew.

"Oh so miss perfect to the rescue." Spectra said with a sly smile as she saw Jean floating towards her. "How does the control with the powers go? Have you gotten over little Annie Richardson's death?"

Jean's eyes widened at hearing her best friends name. "How?" She asked in a demanding voice because she hasn't mentioned her since she died in the car accident when Jean was ten.

"Oh I know many things, Jeannie." Spectra said in a mocking tone. "Just like how you pretend to be perfect to fit in, straight-A's, head cheerleader, all of that is just you lying about who you are-!"

Shadowcat phased through the floor and punched Spectra in the back of the head. "I think you need to shut-up." She said in a dangerous tone.

But Spectra's smile grew wider. "Oh really Katherine? Aren't you afraid of how people will react to the little Kitty-Cat being a freak?" Shadowcat glared at her as she continued. "Or about how your parents pretend to care for you-?"

_Bamf!_

"Alright, that's enough!" Nightcrawler kicked Spectra back.

"We're not listening to you, Spectra." Cyclops told her angrily putting what she said to the back of his mind.

"Oh but I'm a lot of fun to listen too." Spectra said as she launched an ecto blast as Jean, but Jean dodged it. "Oh poo, hold still!"

"Not happening!" Jean replied before moving back. "Now Cyclops!"

Eyes widening, Spectra turned to see Cyclops take his visor off and the beam blasted Spectra through ten bookshelves and knocked her out cold. "Did I get her?" Cyclops asked as he closed his eyes.

"You did." Shadowcat confirmed, leaving Cyclops to sigh in relief.

"That's good." He muttered putting his visor back on. "Is everyone alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Nightcrawler nodded with a frown.

"I'm alright." Shadowcat said uncertaintly.

Jean frowned seeing that what Spectra said had a bad effect on them. "Come on, let's see if the others found anything."

"Good call." Cyclops said trying not to think about what Spectra said about him as they left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dora shook her head as she saw Aragon holding her Amulet with a smirk. "No." She muttered as she went to get up but Aragon blasted her back down.

"Stay down, traitor." Aragon said as he moved the amulet to his neck. "Time to take back my kingdom."

"Hey buster!" Turning around, Aragon was punched in the face by Sydney as he grabbed the amulet from him. "I don't know what you learned in your time, but I hate people who hit ladies worse than bullies!"

"You peasant!" Aragon snarled at the teen. "Give me back my amulet."

"Uh, how about no." Sydney used his ink pen to wrap around Aragon and send him flying before he turned back to Dora. "I believe this is your mam."

"Thank you." Dora said gratefully as she took the amulet back.

"G-Gosh." Sydney said trying not to blush as he got a good look at Dora for the first time. "It was nothing-." He was cut off by an ecto blast sending him sliding on the ground in pain.

"I'll have your head for this!" Aragon had his sword out and pressed it against Sydney's throat. "Now give me the amulet."

"Oh brother." Aragon turned only to be grabbed by Dora in her dragon form.

"Uh..." Aragon was cut off as Dora began to repeatedly slam him into the ground.

"Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned." Sydney muttered in awe. "Especially if said woman can turn into a dragon."

Once Aragon was good and unconscious, Dora turned back to normal as her army knocked Aragon's back before she turned to Sydney. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes." Sydney said with a shy smile. "I'm Sydney Poindexter."

Dora returned the smile. "My friends call me Dora."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wulf groaned as he woke up only to panic when he didn't recognize where he was at. "Kie estas mi? Walker, se vi estas tie ĉi, mi destripar vi! (_**Where am I? Walker if you're here, I'll gut you!**_)"

"Peace, friend of the Great One." A Yeti-Ghost came into view wearing a blue cape and having his left arm being ice.

"Frostbite!" Wulf said with a smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Skulktech was losing patience as he kept blasting the four back but every so often they would get a hit in. "Not even the Whelp could defeat me, what makes you four think you can win?"

"Besides the fact we're kicking your butt?" Nyx asked blasting him back stunning him enough to leave him wide open for Talon to slash across his chest showing sparks.

As he was healing, Speed Demon grabbed Skulktech's arm and vibrated the molecules causing it to explode.

"Get away!" Skulktech blasted them back as he grabbed where his arm was before a blade slammed into him and Forge twisted it.

"Good night John-Boy." Forge quipped before Nyx blasted his leg off.

"No, it's not possible." Skulktech muttered trying to stay conscious. "I was improved to be the greatest hunter in the-." He was cut off by Talon kicking him across the face.

"He was pissing me off." Talon answered the looks she was getting before there was an explosion and Phantom came flying through the floor with blood flowing from a wound under his eyes.

"Is that all you got you fruitloop?" Phantom spat some blood out as Plasmius flew in.

"Oh Daniel, when will you give up?" Plasmius asked in a tired tone before seeing Skulktech unconscious and the others nearby. "And it look's like your little band of renegade friends joined us."

Looking over, Phantom's eyes widened. "Guys?"

"**LOOK OUT!"** Speed Demon shouted as Phantom turned only to be stabbed through the shoulder with the fire sword that Plasmius created. "**PHANTOM!**"

Rushing towards him, Speed Demon kicked Plasmius back as Talon and Forge shot at the halfa, leaving Nyx and Speed Demon to try to heal Phantom.

"Any chance you know healing spells?" Speed Demon asked as Plasmius blasted Talon into Forge.

"No, but the good news is that it was a fire sword so his wound is clean." Nyx said as she began to put pressure on it.

Plasmius got tired of the fight and grabbed Talon and Forge by their necks, but before he could electrocute them a red beam knocked him back. "Sorry if we're late." Cyclops apologized.

_Bamf!_

Plasmius screamed in pain as Nightcrawler repeated what he did to Spectra on him. "Get off of me you insolent child!" Plasmius roared.

Teleporting out of the way, Plasmius was unprepared for the telpathic punch courtesy of Jean before Shadowcat phased through the floor and kicked him back.

Seeing how he was tired, Plasmius decided that he needed to tactifully retreat. "Fine, take him but mark my words, this isn't over."

Talon and Forge got up to run at him as Plasmius disappeared in pink mist into his tattered cape, leaving nothing behind.

"Ugh." Phantom groand in pain as he made himself sit up. "Where is he?!" He scanned to room looking for Plasmius only to stop when he saw the X-Men. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked in total confusion.

"Lending a hand." Jean told him.

"Are you alright?" Cyclops asked as Speed Demon helped Phantom up.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good." Without warning, Talon punched him shocking everyone.

"What the hell?!" Phantom asked in shock, holding his cheek in pain.

"That's what we should be asking." Talon said gesturing to the others. "How come you never told us about this guy or about his plans to invade the Earth."

Phantom blinked. "How did you guys find out-?" He asked cautiously.

"We vent to see Dora." Nightcrawler explained to him. "She told us quite a lot."

"Including bits of your past." Shadowcat said.

Phantom narrowed his eyes. "What?" He asked in a little anger having an idea on some parts that were shown, before Forge interjected.

"We had no choice considering we didn't know what was going on." He said angrily causing Phantom to look a little guilty.

"Danny, what happened." Talon said giving him this one chance to come clean.

"..." Phantom sighed in reluctance. "I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want to involve you in my problems."

"Your problems?" Nyx asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my problems." Phantom repeated. "The whole issue with Ghosts is my responsibility and I've always fought them without any help." '_Except for the support that Sam and Tucker gave._'

"So you left us out of the loop because you thought it wasn't any of our business?" Speed Demon asked in disbelief.

"**IT ISN'T!**" Phantom finally shouted in annoyance, before he winced and took a deep breath to calm down. "Look I didn't do it because it was my past and I didn't want to rely on anyone for this mess-."

"That's what a team is for!" Talon said a little angrily.

"I didn't put a team together!" Phantom finally said in anger. "I'm only offering a safe place! This isn't a team to fight battles or save the world! It was only for those who don't have a place or any control... That's why I didn't involve you guys!"

"Don't be such a spaz!" Forge said with his arms crossed. "Regardless of your intent, we became a team."

"Come on Danny, you act like you don't trust us sometimes." Speed Demon said causing Phantom to look down.

A cough interrupted them and they finally remembered that the X-Men were there. "Uh how about we head back?" Cyclops suggested a little awkwardly.

Looking back at the team, Phantom saw sadness that he didn't trust them enough to talk about this in their eyes before he sighed. "Y-Yeah." He said looking back at Cyclops. "Let's go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Plasmius watched as they left before a dark voice spoke up. "Why didn't you let me participate?" Turning to see a tall Ghost in dark black armor with purple fire on the helmet, Plasmius smirked. "I could've ended them easily."

"Now, now Fright Knight." Plasmius said with a chuckle. "A good chess player doesn't let all of his pieces play, I held my knight back for now."

Fright Knight raised an eyebrow at the analogy. "Chess?"

"That's what this whole thing is." Plasmius said as the X-Men and Phantom's team left. "Just a giant chess game and I may have lost a few pawns and my Queen injured, we still have some surprises left."

**To Be Continued...**

** Next will be the end of this Ghoul Empire Arc and I hope you enjoyed the many fights as well as the character interactions. Now as for Spectra knowing the things she did I figured that she could read a person's worst fears and insecurities, like telepathy but only those things.**

** And I made Ghosts immune to telepathy due to their ecto energy.**

** Alright, time to answer reviews!**

** Shugokage: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

** NightMaster000: I think the whole team's not happy with Danny right now, am I right? Also, thanks for liking Forge's new weapon it was something I planned to put in Kitsuine Titan for Cyborg, but I never got around to it. As for Pariah Dark? ... That will be revealed in time. I think that Wolverine would be a little miffed that he missed a good fight, Storm and the Professor would be worried about this new development and maybe I'll have baby Box Lunch show up later on. I hope you liked how I showed more of Nyx's character. As for her uniform I figured an illusion spell would be what she would use for a civilian identity, right?**

** Coldblue: In all honesty, I don't think Danny would talk about Dan unless circumstances forced him to, because no one would like to talk about how they're supposed to be the most evil being in exsistance a few years later, right? I think I answered where Wulf and Poindexter went, Danny will find out in the next chapter as well. Thanks for the fur cutter idea for Wulf, sorry I didn't give him enough time to shine, I had to do a lot of other time for everyone else. As for the questions 1) I honestly don't mind if you leave one or two reviews up because it gives me stuff to think about and lets me know that people are reading this story! 2) I guess right now it's a step back but it'll be explored more in the next chapter when Laura and Danny have a conversation about it. 3) I will involve the Brotherhood more as soon as I research their characters more so I could get them to react as they should. 4) Don't worry you're not pressuring me, I hope the fights were as epic as you hoped! Plus I hope you liked the fire armor that Vlad had with his Pyrokinesis! 5) I think I answered that one already.**

** Phantom Fan: I'm probably going to sound like an idiot, but what's the ATF? As for the fights, I hope you liked how I handled them.**

** Inviso-Al: Everything up to Ultimate Enemy, and although Danny knows Cryokinesis, he hasn't met Undergrowth, the only episode after Ultimate Enemy that's happened so far was the one that involved Aragon.**

** The White Titan: Huh, never thought about that... But I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

** DarkPhantomGamer: We will see more team-ups with them and more and as for the cliffhangers, I know they're annoying but it makes people want to keep reading and figure out what happens next... Plus cliffhangers are fun to write!**

** Matt: Actually Nyx is ten and Nightcrawler is fourteen and due to Nyx's grandparents she's Nightcrawler's niece so I don't think that would work. As for Dani, she will appear in time.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Ghoul Empire Aftermath

_**Chapter 12: The Ghoul Empire Aftermath**_

Danny sighed as he sat in a chair in his room, that was filled with Fenton Tech blueprints, a family picture and a few NASA figurines, where's he's been since they came back from the Ghost Zone.

The X-Men left to go back to the mansion an hour ago and everyone else went their seperate ways and Danny could feel that his friends were still not sure what to do because he didn't tell them about his past.

'_They had no right._' Danny tried to tell himself. '_They went behind my back and betrayed my trust._'

Then Danny shook his head. '_But they only did that because I kept it a secret and I was captured by Plasmius... They needed to know to help me._'

Looking down, Danny felt the need to scream, but after what happened that would just bring the team in kicking down his door, ready to fight even after the issue with Vlad's Empire.

Then again, they would probably not do anything because of his decision to keep them in the dark.

He was relieved when he heard that Sydney Poindexter would be taking refuge in Dora's Kingdom and he panicked about Wulf before hearing from a messenger that Frostbite was taking care of his injuries.

A soft knocking made Danny's head snap up and he looked at his door. '_I thought everyone was mad at me._' Danny thought as me moved to open the door to see Nyx there.

"Nyx? What is it?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" Nyx asked a little bluntly.

Danny blinked in confusion. "Aren't you mad at me like the others?"

Nyx giggled. "Oh no we're not mad, a little disappointed maybe, but not mad." She corrected him with a smile. "They'll get over it soon." Then Nyx frowned. "Laura might take a lot longer though."

"I kind of expected that one." Danny said in a deadpanned tone, but he had a small smile.

"But." Nyx had one finger in the air to talk. "They won't forgive you if you stay in your room all day. You need to talk to them."

Danny just stared at her.

"What?" Nyx asked with a shrug. "Being raised by Dad taught me a lot."

"Alright-while we're on that subject about your Dad." Danny decided to ask a question that's been bugging him. "Why are you here and not with him?"

Nyx's eyes widened as she looked down. "Uh..."

Then Danny sighed. "Nevermind, it's none of my business and I have no right to ask after what happened." He muttered with a face palm.

"No, it's alright." Nyx sighed before looking at him. "Something happened and he needs help but I can't find him." She said leaving out how Loki tried to destroy Jotunheim in his fit of madness. "I know he's somewhere on Midgard-Earth." She explained to Danny's questioning look. "But I don't know where and I'm not good enough to track him."

After a few seconds, Nyx nearly jumped as Danny messed with her hair. "Don't worry, I'll help look for him." He promised knowing that some people would be skeptical of all of this, but he's learned to keep an open mind over the years.

"Really?" Nyx looked at him in surprise.

"Of course." Danny said with a grin. "I know I made some mistakes recently, but I'll help anyway I can."

Nyx smiled and hugged him. "Thanks." She said gratefully before leaving the room. "I'll hold you to that!"

Danny smiled before he frowned. "I should talk to the others." He decided.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is this accurate?" Fury asked reviewing the video of the X-Men being seen with the teenagers they were keeping an eye on before leaving a few hours later.

"Very accurate sir." A blonde SHIELD Agent said with a nod. "We checked it quite a few times before bringing it to your attention."

"Good Job Quartermain." Fury said gruffly. '_So Xavier's students are friendly with them._' But he noticed how the students seemed off and had solemn faces as they were leaving as well as some minor injuries. '_What happened?_'

Fury was able to find information on the little kid with Phantom as Natalie Creed who disappeared six years ago, around the time her father, Graydon Creed, began building a cult only known to them as the F.O.H and they were Anti-Mutant.

'_Some things aren't adding up._' Fury thought to himself as he overlooked the files.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Xavier raised an eyebrow when he came into his home to sense a lot of miserable thoughts projecting from his students. "Is something the matter?" He decided to ask gaining their attention, even Logan looked over from the paper he was reading.

"Um... Something happened while you guys were gone." Scott said fingering his shades nervously.

Xaiver and Logan raised an eyebrow in confusion because they thought they had the bad day when the teenage girl known as Rogue joined the Brotherhood after attacking them for some reason.

Ororo decided to ask the question. "What?"

"Danny's friends came to us for help because an old enemy of Danny's kidnapped him." Jean answered putting her book down, not being able to focus studying. "This guy had an accomplice who gained powers from the misery of her enemies and she played on our insecurities."

"She knew zings ve never told anyone." Kurt muttered.

Logan narrowed his eyes as he heard this. "And where did you all go?"

"Into the Ghost Zone." Kitty answered with her arms crossed.

Xavier nodded before looking at them. "May I?" He asked and the students got the idea that he wanted to enter their memories to see what happened for himself.

"Go for it." Scott said with a nod.

After a few seconds, Xavier opened his eyes. "This is most troubling." He muttered about Plasmius forming an Empire before looking at his students. "None of you should've gone through any of that, but you reacted very well and defeated this Spectra."

"T-Thanks." Kitty stammered.

Xavier nodded before looking at Logan and Ororo sending a telepathic message to meet him later in his office.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny saw John in the lab working on a few Ghost Hunting equipment and Danny looked down before coughing to make his presence known.

Looking up, John frowned a bit. "You need something?" He asked, although Danny could tell it was forced.

"I'm sorry." Danny said looking down. "I know I messed up-."

John held up a hand to stop him. "Yes you did." He said in a neutral voice. "But I can understand why you did it after thinking about it for awhile. It doesn't mean I'm letting it go, but I understand."

"I'm not expecting you to let it go." Danny said with a nod before sighing. "But I didn't want you guys to get hurt, I know it's a stupid excuse now considering what happened to Ray when Skulktech abducted me, but I never expected Plasmius to do something like this."

"You thought he would've done something that would seem more like him when you first met him?" John summarized gaining a surprised look from Danny before he remembered that the team saw his past.

"... Yeah."

"Danny, people change in two years." John began but Danny interrupted.

"It'll be three years in four days." Danny said before looking down as John got what that meant.

"Like I was saying, people change in time." John continued before frowning. "Are you leaving to visit their graves?" He asked seeing Danny flinch a bit, not used to people asking that.

"I haven't the last two years." Danny admitted with a sigh. "I want to, but with everything that's happened, I'm not sure if I should."

"You have four days to talk with the team and repair what happened." John told him as he looked back at the weapons. "Do that before you decide and tell us everything we need to know about."

Danny nodded as he turned to leave. "Thank you." He said before flying off.

"Don't waste this second chance." John shouted after him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vlad looked around his Castle, frowning at the damage. "Daniel's friends are stronger than I thought." He mused.

"They were lucky, Plasmy." Spectra floated towards him, trying not to wince at the damage done to her. "Next time we'll easily defeat them."

"... Have they retrieved Walker yet?"

"He has quite the tan now." Spectra said with a smirk as Vlad chuckled. "Aragon was taken prisoner and Skulktech is still being repaired."

"And you?" Vlad looked at her with a little concern showing in his eyes.

"Just a few scrapes." Spectra promised him. "Nothing too serious."

"I want you to be checked by a doctor before you do anything else." Vlad told her. "Just in case."

Spectra nodded and flew off as Vlad looked back at the damage. "He is a lot stronger." Vlad muttered before leaving to go to his lab happy that his work in cloning the perfect heir was undiscovered for now.

'_If this doesn't work I'll seperate Daniel from his emotions._' Vlad smirked thinking that without his emotions to blind him, Danny would accept the reasoning in following him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray made it back to his room, hiding the bullet proof vest before sighing. "What the hell am I doing?" He muttered as he sat down. "I can't stay mad at Danny, or I'll be a freaking hypocrite."

He knew that just by continuing what he does in the Middle East was just like how Danny kept his past a secret and if the team finds out, he'll be the one in hot water, so to speak.

'_But how can we trust him when he does stuff like this?_' Ray thought before shaking his head. '_Then again, Danny is human... Well half-human and he isn't perfect. No one is._'

A knock interrupted his thoughts, before Ray ran around his room, changing to clean clothes, hiding the proof about the Middle East before sitting on his bed with a book out. "It's open." He called out and he was surprised to see who it was. "Something you need Danny?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I come in?" Danny asked a little unsure.

"Sure." Ray put the book up and Danny walked in only to step on a random book and he noticed how it looked like a twister went off in here. "Sorry about the mess, but everytime I clean up I seem to make more of a mess."

"It's cool." Danny said before finding a chair to sit down in. "... Are you alright?"

Ray blinked as he realized what Danny was talking about. "Dude, don't worry." He reassured him as he patted his stomach where the ecto knife stabbed him. "I heal fast."

"But if I was honest with you guys it wouldn't have happened." Danny said looking down. "I'm sorry, I know that it doesn't mean much now-."

"Danny, you don't have to be sorry." Ray said gaining a surprised look from Danny. "Sure it would've been nice if you were the one to tell us, but it's not like you could've known this would happen."

"But I should've thought about it." Danny countered.

"Maybe, but we shouldn't expect you to be honest with us right away." Ray said giving a smile. "Plus we all have a few skeletons in the closet."

"Yeah." Danny chuckled. "And I won't pressure anyone about them-."

"And that is why you're a good leader."

"Leader?" Danny questioned in confusion.

"Look, you may not have tried to make a team, but you did." Ray explained to him. "Plus you lead us through every fight we were in, so in my eyes you're the leader. Hell even the X-Men thinks you're the leader."

After a few seconds, Danny sighed. "Then I guess I better try to become a better one so something like this doesn't happen again."

As he got up to leave, Ray remembered a very important question. "By the way, do you know an Agency called the GIW?"

It was almost comical how Danny froze, when he was about to open the door. "Did Dora include them too?" He asked giving Ray a look.

To Danny's surprise, Ray shook his head. "No, when I was visiting my parents before the whole fiasco happened, they mentioned two agents looking for you." Then Ray looked concerned. "Who are they?"

Danny stopped himself from saying it was nothing, remembering what happened recently before he sighed. "I'll tell the whole team later today."

"Alright." Ray said knowing that he most likely didn't want to repeat himself. "So what now?"

"Now I have to apologize to Laura." Danny answered seeing Ray blink.

"You need any back-up?" Ray joked before grinning. "Or at least a vibranium cup?"

Danny glared at him. "Funny." He said sarcastically as he left.

"I know." Ray called out after him before he pulled the bullet-proof vest out of the hiding spot. "What do I do?" He asked himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright Chuck, what happened?" Logan didn't waste any time as he and Ororo met Xavier in his office.

"An enemy from Phantom's Past came and attacked him." Xavier explained before he used his powers to share the memories he viewed with them. "As you can see, they are very worrying."

"I can help the children move past this." Ororo offered for him.

"That would be appreciative." Xavier said before he saw Logan stand up. "Logan, where are you going?"

"To get some answers from Phantom." Logan answered darkly before he sensed Xavier in his head to get his attention. "What?"

"I believe he and his team have been through enough for today." Xavier told Logan sternly. "And we may need you to help with the students."

Logan wanted to argue but he sighed. "Fine." He muttered, making a silent vow to get some answers from Phantom later.

"I'll get started on talking to them." Ororo said as she stood up to leave.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was nervous as he approached the training room, already hearing Laura tearing the mechs apart. '_I am going to die... Fully._' That was his only thought as he opened the door, only to stare at the amount of mechs that were torn apart and she was on the last three and not even they lasted long.

As Laura was panting, Danny made his presence known be knocking. "Uh, hi?"

"What?" Laura asked with some anger in her eyes telling Danny that she didn't work out all the frustration yet.

"Uh well... Want to spar?" As soon as the question was out of his mouth, Danny felt like slapping himself knowing that she will destroy him.

Laura just stared for a few seconds before huffing. "Why not."

'_Well, if this takes out some aggression against me._' Danny thought to himself as he walked in, knowing that he was going to be in pain for a few days and he wondered if he should've listened to Ray's advice in investing in a Vibranium Cup... Do they even make those?

As he went Ghost, Laura shot at him knocking him into the wall before he turned intangible to dodge another punch.

Phasing through her, Danny brought up his hand and shot an ecto blast to knock her back, but she used her claws to slide across the floor before lunging at him causing him to duck.

She was definately not holding back as she kept trying to stab him.

"Why?" Laura asked as Danny managed to dodge another attempt that would've probably castrated him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"... Because I was an idiot." Danny admitted knowing that she wouldn't accept his reason that he told the entire team earlier that day. "I thought I could've handled it myself without anyone getting hurt and I lied to everyone. But you can't expect me to come clean about everything in my past can you?"

Laura just narrowed her eyes at that as Danny covered his foot in cryo energy and went for a kick, but she jumped over him as he hit the floor, creating a patch of ice there.

Seeing that as a sign to continue, Danny shot an ecto beam. "Look, it's impossible for a person to share everything. Just because I didn't share my past doesn't mean I don't care for everyone." Laura went for a roundhouse kick but Danny covered his arm in ecto energy and blocked it. "I'm sorry this happened and I'm sorry that I betrayed everyone's trust..." Danny intentionally let his guard down, allowing Laura to kick him in the gut and he was sent skidding across the room. "And I deserved that." He muttered in pain.

After a few seconds of debating, Laura sheathed her claws and crossed her arms. "I'm not happy with you at the moment." She said before sighing. "But you haven't told the team about my past, so it wouldn't be fair to be angry at you for doing the same thing about yours, but we need to know what enemies to expect or someone could die."

Danny winced knowing she was telling the truth. "I'll talk to everyone tonight and let them know about my enemies." He promised. "I promise this won't happen again."

Laura just gave him a look before nodding seeing that he was being honest. "You better not." She said as she left the room leaving Danny on the floor holding his gut in pain.

'_Am I a Masochist?_' Danny randomly thought since he intentionally went into a spar with Laura and took the last blow.

Groaning, Danny stood up before looking at the destroyed mechs. "I don't envy you." He said to the mech knowing that if he came earlier he would've been in more pain.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kurt are you alright?" Ororo decided to start off with him since he was hanging upside down in his room by his tail.

"Yes." Kurt lied.

Ororo just gave him a look.

Kurt sighed. "Alright, no I'm not." He admitted before he dropped down and landed on his feet. "Zat Spectra voman hit a few nerves." He said looking down. "It vas about my appearance and how people would be scared of me."

"Kurt, your appearance doesn't matter." Ororo told him with a kind smile. "It's what you do that does."

"Right." Kurt said in a disbelieving tone. "Tell zat to za people who scream vhen zey see me."

Ororo gave him that one. "That may be, but you are a good person, Kurt and don't you dare let anyone tell you any different."

Kurt didn't answer but he did give a small smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So what does this Fenton Dream Catcher do?" John asked as Danny was giving him the run down of various Ghost weapons.

"It catches Ghosts in a trap." Danny answered before wincing. "But it can seperate my human and Ghost half."

"It can?" John asked in surprise.

"Yeah and the side effects are... Embarrassing."

"How so?" John asked curiously.

"It also splits my personality with my hero part going in my ghost self and my inner slacker going in my human." Danny explained before sighing. "And my Ghost form was wearing a blanket as a cape."

"... Are you yanking my chain?" John asked in disbelief as Danny went red. "Alright I need to see this."

"Not happening." Danny told him. "And the reason we're making this is because it could come in handy for when we fight Plasmius in the future."

"Alright." John said before smiling. "And the defense systems are almost done."

"Already?" Danny gave John a look of shock. "You just told me the idea this morning."

"Ray helped." John answered with a shrug.

"Oh... That makes sense." Danny conceded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Mom." Kitty said in her phone. "How are you doing?"

Logan walked by the kitchen to see what was going on.

Kitty forced a smile. "Me? I'm fine." If her parents saw her face they could tell that something was wrong. "Yes I'm keeping up with my studies and I'm learning a lot about my ability."

Something was said on the phone and Kitty frowned sadly a bit.

"Y-Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kitty said before her eyes widened. "No, everything's alright. I promise."

As she hung up, Kitty nearly jumped when Logan spoke up. "You shouldn't lie to them half-pint."

"Mr. Logan." Kitty said calming down. "Don't do that."

Logan chuckled as he opened the fridge to get something to drink. "You want to talk about it?"

"N-No, I'm fine." Kitty smiled appreciatively. "I just needed to talk with my parents that's all."

Logan frowned, remembering what Spectra said to Kitty, from Xavier allowing him to view the memories. "If you're sure."

"Oh and I met your daughter too." Kitty said as Logan took a sip of his beer causing him to choke a bit.

"W-What?" Logan asked coughing before he realized what she meant. "Oh, Laura?"

Kitty had a confused look, wondering why Logan nearly choked from mentioning his daughter. "Hey, how come she isn't here with us if she's your daughter?"

"... Because I didn't know about her until recently." Logan said without telling Kitty that Laura was his clone. "I'm trying to get to know her though."

"Oh." Kitty didn't say anything else seeing how uncomfortable Logan was before she smiled. "Maybe I could hang out with her in school." She said thinking about how she could help them with this issue.

As Kitty left, Logan was wondering what just happened before he sighed. '_And this is why I'm no good with kids._' He thought as he took a sip of his beer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nyx sighed as she sat in her room that was decorated with some purple shelves filled with books about Norwegian Mythology as well as a few handdrawn pictures of Loki and Ying. "I miss you guys." She muttered putting the pencil down remembering how she always spent time with them.

'_I promise to find you again soon, Dad._' Nyx thought before feeling tears. '_And I promise to find a way to get you back Ying._'

Standing up, Nyx walked up to one of the old books and opened it to see a picture that depicted Loki very accurately and she smiled, remembering how he saved her from her biological father and accepted her gifts.

And now she was with a group of people who had gifts that while they were different, they were very similar as well and they accept her.

'_Maybe they'll let Dad stay here as well._' Nyx thought to herself before Ray knocked and opened the door.

"Danny's called a team meeting." Ray said very quickly before he sped off causing Nyx to blink as she translated what he said.

"Okay." Nyx took off after him, wishing the teen slowed down whenever he spoke.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jean was meditating as objects were flying around her trying to block out what she heard, but she kept hearing Spectra's voice and Annie's name.

"Jean?" Eyes snapping open, Jean was surprised to see Xavier wheeling himself into the room. "Are you alright?"

"No." Jean admitted easily. "Spectra knew about Annie."

Xavier frowned as he heard that.

Annie Richardson was Jean's first and best friend but a car crash caused her death and the trauma unlocked Jean's powers. Since then, Jean's been trying to get over it and she was making some incredible progress but now it's back to square one for her.

"Jean, I'm sure that if Annie was here she would tell you not to listen to her." Xavier said calmly but he was surprised when Jean shook her head.

"It's not just that." Jean said sighing. "She's right about one thing, I'm practically living a lie. I put on a front in school as miss perfect when I'm not. I just want people to see me for me, not what they view me as."

"And people will if you let them see the real you." Xavier told her with a smile. "Yes people will make rash judgements and they will see you as something you're not, but the few people who see you for who you are, they're the ones who matter, not what everyone else says."

After a few seconds, Jean smiled a bit. "Thanks Professor."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny waited in the lab as he had a hand in his hair.

'_Tonight I'm going to be honest._' Danny thought to himself as he tapped his foot, waiting for the team to get there. '_I'm going to tell them everything._'

The door opening shook him out of his thoughts as Ray skidded to a stop. "Everyone's on their way." Ray promised before frowning. "How did it go with Laura."

"I spared and intentionally lost against her." Danny replied wryly. "Although even if I tried beating her she'll still win."

"You have guts." Ray remarked knowing how Laura was in spars and he didn't like them, especially the ones with no power. "So how much are you goint to tell them?"

"Everything they need to know." Danny replied with a nod. "Something I should've done in the first place."

Ray looked down before coming to a decision. "Hey Danny, I've been keeping something hidden too." He said gaining the Ghost Boy's attention. "Whenever I disappear-."

He was cut off by the door opening again and Laura, John and Nyx showed up.

Giving Ray a look, promising to talk later, Danny stepped forward. "Alright I know you guys are still sore over what happened and that's why I called everyone here to answer questions about my past that you want to know."

"So who's going first?" Nyx asked curiously before Danny spoke up again.

"Ray actually brought something to my attention earlier that also caused this meeting, has anyone heard of the GIW?" When everyone gave him a confused look, Danny continued. "They're the Guys In White, a Government Agency that hunts Ghosts."

"Hunts Ghosts?" John asked getting an idea on where this was going.

"Their favorite target, me when I started out in Amity Park." Danny replied with a sigh. "Ray told me that they asked his parents questions about me recently."

"Why do they hunt Ghosts?" Laura asked in confusion.

"Well the original idea was like how SHIELD is to rogue Metahumans, but it got out of control to where they believe that Ghosts are ectoplasmic scum that have no feelings and are the epitome of evil." Danny replied bluntly. "The Ghost Invasions caused by Walker and Pariah Dark a few years ago, did not help with that image."

"So their goal is to wipe out Ghosts?" Nyx asked getting the idea.

"After they find more information out." Danny replied looking down. "By performing painful experimentations, they threaten me with whenever they try to catch me."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at how Danny casually said that they wanted to experiment on him.

"What?" Danny asked at the wide eyes.

"How are you so calm?" Ray asked in shock.

"I'm used to it, when Skulktech was Skulker he vowed to hang my pelt at the foot of his bed... Or his wall... Even his fireplace." Danny shrugged a little amused. "I think it depended on his mood."

"And you're used to it?" John asked a little sick before he blinked. "Wait, didn't you say that your parents were Ghost Hunters?"

Now Danny looked a little uncomfortable. "Yeah well... They didn't know about my Ghost Half." He admitted a little regretablly. "And whenever my Ghost Half was mentioned on the news... Well they vowed to rip him-me apart molecule by molecule sometimes whenever I'm in the same room."

_Snikt._

Everyone looked at Laura as he claws came out. "And you didn't say anything to them about it?" She asked not caring about her claws coming out or the fact that she wasn't happy with Danny at the moment, she was more concerned about the fact that there are people wanting to experiment on him, even his own parents.

"I was a scared fourteen year old teenager with barely any control over my powers." Danny deadpanned. "I had trouble keeping my pants from going intangible and falling to my ankles in school. Alright, next question."

"Are there any other enemies we should be worried about?" John asked with his arms crossed.

"Well I have two human enemies, Freakshow is in prison still." Danny commented with a sigh. "He had this orb that could control Ghosts and he used it to make me commit crimes."

"That explains a bit." Ray said remembering the news footage of Danny stealing. "Didn't you have red eyes then?"

"The orb caused it." Danny replied with a shrug. "But my human-half helped me fight it alongside me two friends." He went quiet at the mention of his friends.

"And the other human enemy?" Laura asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Valerie Grey." Danny replied before frowning. "No relation to Jean Grey... I think, but she hates my Ghost Half for ruining her life and it was an accident while I was trying to stop a rampaging Ghost Dog, I ended up getting her Dad fired by mistake."

"No wonder she hates you." Ray commented earning a look.

"Yeah and Vlad used her hatred to his advantage to give her Advanced Ghost Weaponry and she became the Red Huntress." Danny sighed and pinched his nose. "And she's my Ex-Girlfriend."

"**WHAT?!**" Everyone shouted at that bombshell.

"How?" Ray asked in confusion while Laura had a weird look in her eyes that disappeared a second later before anyone could see it.

Danny sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, she doesn't know about me being Half-Ghost and while I was aware of her being the Red Huntress we started to go out." He explained.

"That has to be the most awkward relationship in the world." John commented earning an eye twitch from Danny.

"What happened next?" Nyx asked interested.

"Technus, another enemy of mine, took over her suit and attacked me leaving Valerie to believe that if she continued dating me I would be in danger so she broke up with me to hunt Ghosts not knowing I was half of one." Danny said chuckling at the irony.

"Well the fact that she's your ex, explains why you were hesitant to talk about her." Ray said thinking about that, although he kept his opinions about this 'relationship' to himself.

"What about that Ghost you fought." Nyx asked curiously.

"Which one?" Danny asked knowing how there were a lot of enemies he fought.

"The one that caused the explosion." As soon as those words left Nyx's mouth, the air in the room grew cold as Danny went stiff.

"Danny?" John asked in worry at how anger appeared on his face.

"No one." Danny spat out in rage, but not aimed at Nyx. "He's no one, and he doesn't exist anymore. I made sure of that."

Everyone looked at each other knowing they didn't want a repeat of what happened with Vlad, but Ray asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Danny took a couple of deep breaths to control himself. "Sorry, I'm not trying to snap at everyone but he's... A very touchy subject." He explained looking guilty for snapping at them. "But he's dead... Not Ghost dead I mean erased from the foundations of time dead."

"Wait, what?" John asked wondering how that happened.

"Clockwork, the ones I told you guys who helped me with this place, he controls time itself and was able to erase him from existance... But he wasn't able to bring my family back." Danny explained with a sigh. "So there's no way for him to come back."

No one said anything about that before Ray sighed. "Well I think that's all."

"No it's not." John said with a grin as he looked at Danny. "I think we have a team name now."

"Excuse me?" Danny asked looking at John in confusion. "What is with you and a team name?"

"What? There's the X-Men, the Brotherhood the Fantastic Four." John listed them off his fingers. "If we don't give ourselves a name, someone will choose for us and I have the perfect one."

"Well don't leave us in suspense." Ray said interested.

"The Renegades." John said with a smile.

Laura frowned. "Didn't Plasmius call us that?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah, but he meant it as an insult." John explained still smiling. "But if you think about it, that's what we are! We rebelled against everything and we're all independent so why not?"

"Renegades?" Danny asked trying the word out before shrugging. "I guess it could be worse."

"It sounds very chaotic." Nyx voiced with a grin of her own.

"Of course that's why you say yes." Ray said to Nyx, who stuck her tongue out in response to him. "I like it."

Laura shrugged. "Meh, I don't care."

Danny smiled a bit, happy that things were slowly getting back to normal but he frowned. "There's one more thing." He said gaining their attention. "In two days I'll be leaving to go to Amity Park."

"Why?" Ray asked while John nodded.

"Because in four days it'll be the anniversary of when my parents and friends died." Danny answered causing them to go quiet. "I haven't visited their graves in the last two years, so I want to now."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Laura asked, remembering how she already visited her Mom's grave, when Danny helped Laura bury her.

"No, it's something I need to do myself." Danny answered getting Ray to shake his head.

"No offense, but after what's happened lately, I don't think we should leave you alone for long." Ray said dryly.

"But you guys have school." Danny said to them. "I can excuse myself with a cold, but if you three do that at the exact same time, it would be suspicious."

"I can go." Nyx offered with a smile. "I'm not in school yet, so it wouldn't be suspicious and he won't go alone."

"That'll work." John said with a nod.

Ray shrugged. "Alright."

Laura nodded at that.

"So what do I pack?" Nyx asked causing Danny to chuckle as everyone left the lab.

"Just the bare necessities." Danny answered with a grin. "We'll only be there for a day at most."

But as he left he thought back to what Ray was trying to say before the meeting.

'_What is he hiding and how bad could it be?_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Scott sighed as he was listening to music from his MP3 player trying to ignore what Spectra said earlier but the one thing that stuck to his mind was the first thing she mentioned.

'_You'll just lead them to their deaths._'

He didn't want to believe that but he couldn't help but feel that it was possible before someone knocked on his door. "Come in."

Xavier opened the door, surprising Scott.

"Professor? Is there anything I can do to help?" Scott pulled the earplugs out of his ears.

"Just a moment of your time." Xavier said with a smile. "I wish that you and the others didn't go through this but I want to say that I'm proud of how you handled it."

"T-Thanks." Scott said a little surprised from the praise.

Xavier nodded. "You acted like a leader and you were worried for your team, but if you ever need to talk I'm willing to listen."

After a few seconds, Scott smiled. "I may take you up on that offer, Professor."

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright, next chapter will be in Amity Park featuring Danny and Nyx and maybe an appearance of a certain Ghost Hunter. I know that the 'Flirting with Disaster' episode happened after the Ultimate Enemy but I had it happen earlier for the sake of this story.**

** But now some problems are fixed and Danny does think that Dan doesn't exist anymore, but Clockwork said that his timeline doesn't exist, he never mentioned anything about Dan still existing.**

** Now that they're called the Renegades these five will be the main team members but when the otehr future members and OC's join they will switch up with who goes where and who fights who because I want to try to make it fair to each character.**

** Now onto reviews!**

** NightMaster000: Thanks I'm glad I'm doing well with Nyx and with the fights. I was worried about the X-Men because I wasn't sure if I was keeping them in character or not. Plus I wanted to give the other Renegades a chance to bond without fighting as it were. And there will be more interactions with the X-Men as time goes on.**

** Shugokage: Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

** James Phantom: That would be a good one, I'll type it up whenever they meet.**

** Coldblue: Thanks I figured it would give Xavier a disadvantage with Ghosts in the future, I figured Sydney and Dora would get along and Wulf would fit in with the Far Frozen pretty well. I'm glad I did good with Laura, John, Ray and Nyx. John will have better technology but if you have any requests I'll put them in. 1) I understand about the romance thing and she is starting to with the small hints in this. 2) I think I'll have Xavier bring Danny to the Asylum since he seems to become friends with a lot of people, thinking him talking to her will help. 3) Damn those are some good ideas with the powers. 4) I hope I did good for Fury's point of view and they will find the bugs when the security sensors are done. 5) I figured it would've been a good time in this chapter after Vlad mocked them calling them a band of Renegades, but still twelve chapters before they call themselves that and I'm still in the beginning. 6) He'll be sooner than you think. 7) I think I answered that pretty well in this chapter.**

** Inviso-Al: The way I see it, Vlad won't find Clockwork's tower yet until he does gain enough power and influence to have someone lead him to it but he won't find the Thermos. Freakshow and the GIW will appear but not for awhile and thanks for the comment on Nyx's love for chaos.**

** TheWhiteTitan: I figured it would also be a good part because it's in Laura's character to do that, right?**

** Tyranterra: Thanks.**

** Now I have some questions.**

** 1) What do you think of the idea of Fury putting a black-ops team together called the Ultimates, only the members are approached and asked instead of being forced?**

** Here's my take on the members.**

** Danny (of course).**

** Punisher.**

** Blade.**

** Wolverine.**

** Hercules.**

** Just some of the most badass heroes in the same team right? I don't really have any adventures planned for them yet, but I may come up with a few... No promises.**

** 2) Should I have the Illuminati invite Phantom to join? I'm talking about the one consisting of Iron Man, Reed Richards, Namor, Xavier, Dr. Strange and Black Bolt? Considering Danny would represent Ghosts and the Renegades for them.**

** 3) Whenever Nyx isn't with the Renegades should I have her join the Power Pack to fight with people her own age?**

** 4) How should I have Ray break it to the team that he's interferring with a war and get him to stop? I'm coming up with an idea but I need time to think about it and it's getting to the climax point for him.**

** 5) Now this may be the best idea or the worst but what do you think of the idea of a Marvel Darkside? I know he's a DC villain and Superman's enemy but I figured he would be an epic villain for the Renegades to fight while the Avengers are trapped in Asgard after the events with Amora, the Fantastic Four could be in the Negative Zone and the Ultimates, if I do that idea, are too far apart to fight him, leaving Danny and his team to take on Darkseid and push him back.**

** Alright, tell me what you think of this story and the five questions I came up with.**

** See you later!**


	13. Chapter 13: No Place Like Home Part 1

**I am so sorry for the delay but I did start a different story, had to deal with unneeded drama, got put on night shifts at work for the last few days and had only Sunday off and well... I had a small fraction of Writer's Block!**

** Plus it was hard switching between the two storys I'm typing without accidently adding a character from the other story, I swear I typed Momoko or Karou a few times in this one before backspacing.**

** *Coughs to regain composure* Well enough about that, here's the beginning to another ark and I will introduce another OC after it... I planned to have done that in this chapter but I couldn't get the timing right.**

** Anyways... Enjoy the story.**

_**Chapter 13: No Place Like Home Part 1**_

"Let's see, clean clothes." Danny was checking a list to make sure he had everything he needed for when he and Nyx went to Amity Park. "Food for Nyx and I, when we get hungry and eighty dollars for emergencies. I think we're set."

Putting the list down, Danny put his bag in the Specter Speeder and he tapped his foot, waiting for Nyx.

'_I was hoping to go alone, but having company will be nice._' Danny thought to himself, knowing fully well that the team would feel better if he wasn't by himself to where he could get attacked again. '_I must be losing my touch if I let myself get taken down easily these last few times._'

Shaking his head, Danny looked up to see Laura entering the lab, making him blink in confusion.

Laura always avoided the lab because of her lack of technical knowledge and she's been avoiding Danny for the last two days, but then again she could still be angry over him lying about his past, but he hoped that bringing everything up would've repaired the damage he did.

"Hey Laura." Danny waved with a smile.

Looking over, Laura quickly avoided Danny's eyes causing him to frown a bit.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Laura said quickly before looking at him. "Are you sure that you'll be alright by yourself?"

'_Oh so that's what it is._' Danny thought in relief before he replied. "I'll be fine." He promised with a smile. "Plus I won't be by myself."

"R-Right."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Danny questioned in concern. "You've been pretty distant the last few days... Are you still mad at me?"

"No." Laura admitted with a shrug. "A little annoyed, but not mad."

'_I guess the spar did help._' Danny thought remembering the pain pretty well. "So anything else?"

"No." Laura said and she turned to leave before she stopped, then she shook her head and left.

Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion. '_What's wrong with her?_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laura was wondering why she had trouble focusing lately as she left. '_What is with me?_' She thought to herself. '_I-... I've been having these weird thoughts lately._'

Ever since Danny rescued her from Weapon X, Laura's been feeling weird around him and it only grew stronger as time went on.

She didn't know what this weird feeling was, so she spent most of her time ignoring it, thinking that it would disappear over time.

After John and Ray joined up, she never felt this feeling around them, so she spent time trying to figure out what was going on.

Then the feeling was at it's strongest when Danny told her that she was her own person after meeting Wolverine the first time and it grew when she hugged him. But then she felt like someone shattered her when she found out that Danny lied about some things in his past and the feeling disappeared for awhile, until he mentioned this Valerie being his ex-girlfriend when it reappeared.

'_I need to find out what's wrong with me._' Laura thought to herself wondering if Logan would know... Maybe she could ask him the next time she saw him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sorry I took so long." Nyx apologized as she ran into the lab with a backpack. "I had trouble deciding what to bring."

"It's fine." Danny told her with a smile. "We still have a day or two before the anniversarry."

"... Are you sure you want to go?" Nyx asked cautiously as Danny put her backpack in the Speeder.

"If I don't go now, I'll never go back." Danny replied looking at her. "I need to move on and this is the best way to do it."

"I guess." Nyx replied as she got into the Speeder. "But I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in seeing this place."

"Yeah." Danny had a far-off look in his eyes. "I'm going home."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is it just me or is it quiet without Danny around?" Ray asked a day after Danny and Nyx left.

"It's very quiet." John agreed trying to work on a project. "But that could be because Nyx isn't pulling any pranks."

"Three days of no pranks." Ray said with his hands behind his neck. "Now that is a dream come true."

"... Hey where's Laura?" John asked looking around. "I would've thought that she would take advantage of the peace to read or train."

"Meh." Ray shrugged not really caring at the moment as he relaxed. "I think she said something about walking around town."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So why are we invisible?" Nyx asked as Danny flew the Specter Speeder through the air, while concentrating to keep it out of sight.

"Well, it's mostly to keep people from seeing where it came from." Danny answered her as he drove. "It would've been weird to see a flying vehicle come out of nowhere in Bayville, right?"

"I guess." Nyx answered with a nod. "So how long until we get there?"

"We'll get there soon." Danny said in good humor. "Didn't you bring something to entertain yourself while I was driving?"

"Like what?" Nyx deadpanned.

"Uh..." Danny thought about that. "Paper and pencils for drawing? Books to read? I know for a fact that you have those."

When Nyx didn't answer, Danny looked back to see that she fell asleep while he was thinking, causing him to chuckle because no matter how strong she was, Nyx was still a little kid.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laura was in the Library looking for a book to find out what was going on with her when she heard someone coming up behind her. "Hi Laura." Turning, Laura gave a nod at seeing Kitty.

"What is it?" Laura asked, expecting for there to be a problem. "Do the X-Men need help?"

"No." Kitty answered confusing Laura. "I thought I could say hi since we were both here."

"I-... I guess that makes sense." Laura said with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what are you doing?" Kitty asked hoping to get to know her a bit.

Laura grabbed a book off the shelf. "Getting a book." She answered dryly.

"Like, I know that." Kitty remarked with a small frown. "I meant besides that."

"What else would there be to do?" Laura asked her.

"How about we hang out?" Kitty offered with a smile.

Laura blinked at the foreign word. "Hang out?" She asked in confusion, hearing John say something like that the day all four of them went to the mall, before Nyx joined.

"You know, be friends?" Kitty tried to explain.

Laura went to say no before she remembered what Danny said a few weeks ago.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"You know, I think the act of gaining friends is talking to people."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sure." Laura said before Kitty grabbed her arm and began to drag her out of the library.

"Great!" Kitty said with a friendly grin. "How about some clothes shopping?"

Laura didn't know why she was suddenly feeling a sense of dread at those words.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ray, can you hand me that?" John asked as he was working on the security system.

"Uh, you're going to have to specify what you want me to hand over." Ray remarked seeing the different tools out.

"The wrench!" John remarked as Ray gave it to him. "Thanks."

"You need me to do something?" Ray asked eating a bag of chips he got out of nowhere.

"Yeah, can you rewire the settings to match the Haven's-?" John asked before he heard a whirlwind of noise.

"Done." Ray remarked now eating an apple.

"... That's just bogus." John muttered with a small grin as he pulled himself out. "Well, we have the security system ready to plug in."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ray asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"I worked on it to recognize our DNA signatures as well as the X-Men's." John said as he pulled up a holographic computer that he put on his arm. "Anyone else and it'll send an alarm to my systems as well as the ecto ear coms that Danny gave us and turn turn on the defensive counter-measures."

"Let me guess." Ray said with a smirk. "The training mechs attacking the intruders, those laser turrets we took from the AIM ship a few weeks ago that you installed inside the house and a few Taser guns that are in the walls."

"Pretty groovy, right?" John asked with a smile as he turned it on. "Now this way no one will catch us off guard in our own crib-." He stopped talking as a few blinks went off on his arm.

"Are we under attack already?" Ray asked in alarm.

"No." John checked the system he installed before his eyes widened. "We're being bugged."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh crap." A random SHIELD Agent muttered, as he heard this over the mics they strategically placed inside the hideout. "This is going to end badly."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Nyx... We're here." Danny said in a small voice as he parked the Specter Speeder on the outskirts of Amity Park, before activating the Cloaking Device that John installed.

"We are?" Nyx yawned as she woke up before seeing the sign that said. 'Welcome to Amity Park, A nice place to live in.'

"Y-Yeah." Danny swallowed nervously as he changed to his human form. "I'm back home."

Nyx blinked as she saw Danny in his human form before coming to a decision as she focused and a purple light surrounded her.

"Nyx?" Danny asked before the light died down and she looked like a brunette ten year old with emerald green eyes, wearing a red, striped shirt and light brown shorts.

"Illusion spell." Nyx answered with a small smile. "I figured pink hair would've stood out and you didn't want that."

"You didn't have to, Nyx." Danny told her as they walked into town.

"I know." Nyx said before looking away nervously. "And call me Natalie while I look like this."

"Is that your real name?" Danny asked knowing that Nyx wasn't something a parent named their child.

"Yes, but I like Nyx better." Nyx answered before sighing. "But I can't use that while I look like this."

"Alright... Natalie." Danny answered with a smile. "Before I visit my parents graves there's a stop I need to make."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is stupid." Laura growled as Kitty had her wearing a weird hat and was now pulling out a few extra clothes.

"Come on, I think you would look really cute in this." Kitty said pulling out a blue sleevless dress. "Haven't you been clothes shopping before?"

"I just bought clothes." Laura deadpanned with a look. "I didn't find any fun in trying them on."

"Alright, what would you find fun?" Kitty asked showing interest.

"Fighting." Laura answered, causing Kitty to stare.

'_Yeah, she really is related to Mr. Logan._' Kitty thought in disbelief before she smiled. "How about music?"

"Music?" Laura asked in confusion before she was being dragged out of the store.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I think I found another one." Ray said as he sped through the hideout, already destroying four bugs. "But who sent them? Plasmius? AIM?"

"Doubt it was AIM." John answered with a thoughtful look. "They would've attacked, and if it was Plasmius it would explain how the guy knew about some of us." Then John shook his head. "But then again, he would've known about Nyx when we fought him."

"Can you trace them?" Ray asked finding yet another bug.

John scoffed. "That was the first thing I tried." He said sounding a little annoyed. "Whoever set these up are good in what they do."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny gazed at the ruins of the Nasty Burger that was now a historical landmark with a plaque on it as some tears ran down his face.

"_Why are you fighting me? Time is set in stone you cannot change what is to come._"

"_Because… Because I promised._"

"_Oh my, this is rich. You promised? Are you really that childish to believe that a promise can change destiny?_"

"_Yes. __**I PROMISED!**_"

Danny didn't even realized his shoulders were shaking before Natalie placed a hand on his arm and he opened his eyes. "Sorry." He said looking back towards Nasty Burger, it's just the last time I was at this spot was when the explosion happened."

"Take your time." Natalie told him, knowing that if something like this ever happened to Loki and Ying, she would've felt the same.

"I still can't believe they closed down Nasty Burger." A voice said causing Danny to look over before his eyes narrowed at seeing two football jocks wearing red letterman jackets walking towards the site.

The one who spoke was a blonde with blue eyes while his friend was an Asian with black hair.

"I can't believe what happened though-." The Asian said before looking forward and his eyes widened at seeing Danny. "Fenton?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow before turning to see Danny. "Wow, never thought I would see you again Fenturd."

"Fenturd?" Natalie asked in confusion.

"I'm not in the mood Dash." Danny growled out to his old High School tormentor. "Especially not today."

"Do I look like I care?" Dash asked before his friend put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dash, remember what happened today?" He asked as Dash winced a bit.

"Fine, I guess I'll let you slide today, Fenturd." Dash said, although he did have a small look of pity. "Come on Kwan."

As Dash left, Kwan looked back at Danny. "Sorry about that." He apologized for Dash's behalf. "He's trying to get better and well... It's great to see you're doing well."

"... Thanks." Danny got out as Kwan left.

"What the heck was that about?" Natalie asked with a bewildered look. "He insulted you? You practically snarled at him, then you say thanks?"

"That was normal for me back then." Danny said with a small smile. "Well, not Kwan apologizing for Dash, but I guess it brought back memories of before the explosion."

Natalie still looked confused as Danny left the site, before she followed him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So who's your favorite artist?" Kitty asked with a smile. "Beatles? Bon Jovi? Linkin Park? Skillet?"

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked feeling very lost.

"Favorite band." Kitty answered looking surprised.

"I don't have one." Laura told her before Kitty nodded.

"Then I guess we're going to have to find you one." Kitty decided to Laura's surprise. "I think that you'll find some music very good."

"Alright, what's going on?" Laura asked expecting a catch. "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked her. "I thought that maybe we could be friends."

Laura looked at her, looking for signs of a ulterior motive, but at seeing none she was just confused.

Taking her silence as an invitation to continue, Kitty pulled out a pair of headphones that they had attached to the wall to listen to some sample music. "Now, want to try and find a favorite song?"

After a few seconds, Laura accepted the headphones.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright, now this is ridiculous." Ray remarked pulling a bug out of the bathroom. "How the hell did these people put these in here without leaving a scent for Laura to find?"

"Professionals?" John offered with a shrug as he was scanning them. "Very high-tech, but the bathroom ones are just audio."

"Thank God." Ray muttered with a small shudder. "I was going to feel violated if they had video."

"I still feel violated." John told him with an incredulous look. "Someone is spying on us."

"And we'll find out who." Ray promised, because this wasn't going to stand with them and he knew that Danny would look for whoever did this as well.

"But whoever did this now has a lot of information." John muttered knowing that the topics they discussed, with the Ghost Zone, their weapons, powers and capabilities as well as their personal information.

"And they have a lot of information on the X-Men." Ray realized with a start causing John's eyes to widen.

"What a drag." John muttered with a face palm.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was nearly in tears when he was at the grave site and he saw a statue in remembrance of his family. "Gone but not forgotten." He read as he looked at it as well as the statues of his best friends before seeing Mr. Lancer's statue just saying 'Gone.' "Now that's just messed up."

Natalie was waiting near the entrance of the graveyard, feeling that Danny wanted to be alone at this point.

"Hi guys." Danny said as he sat down. "I know it's been awhile but... I've been busy." Then he chuckled. "And I'm not trying to make any excuses, I was... I was afraid to come back."

Looking down, Danny felt more tears in his eyes. "It's been three years now. I can't believe it and I'm still grieving. I wish I was able to save you all."

"Mom and Dad." Danny looked at their graves. "You two were the most eccentric parents anyone would have with the experiments and the antics, but I miss them. You two always made things more lighthearted and whenever I was in doubt of myself you two were always there in your own ways. I-. I just wish that I told you about me being half-ghost before you died."

Then he turned to look at Jazz's grave. "Jazz, you were an annoying, bossy know-it all sister who tried to put logic in everything." He said with a frown before smiling sadly. "But you were also the greatest sister anyone could've asked for with how you always stood up for me and how you were concerned for me. I guess ever since the Spirit Week incident I always had a feeling you knew I was Phantom. And I was proven right with that note that found me in the Ghost Zone ten years later." Danny pulled out a blue hair band that he had in his pocket. "Tied to the Boomerang with this. I can't say how many times I woke up wanting to hear everyone's voices."

Putting the hair band away, Danny looked at Mr. Lancer's Grave. "You aren't forgotten Mr. Lancer." He said with a sad look. "You believed in me when I didn't think I was anything more than a C-Student that would fail. You told me that I could do better and you were worried about why I was always coming late to class exhausted. I-... You deserved better than this Mr. Lancer." Danny finally said. "You shouldn't have been involved in the explosion."

Now Danny turned to Tucker's grave. "Tucker... You've been my greatest friend since daycare and you've always had my back, even when I got my powers. Without you I would've never made it through my first year as Phantom or anywhere at all." Then Danny smiled. "You were always the confident Casanova type person who loved technology. Forge really reminds me of you, I think you would've loved to meet him. "

Looking at Sam's grave, Danny choked a bit. "Like Tucker you've been one of my greatest friends Sam. You always showed me the right path in using my powers and showed me that even though people labeled me public ghost enemy number one, that I still had others who cared for me." He said before remembering when Ember put him in a trance. "And... I loved you." He whispered that last part feeling a pang in his heart. "I was too scared to tell you because of how Ember changed me to a crazy stalker that one time and I didn't want to lose my friendship. But I should've told you."

Standing up as he looked at them, Danny heard footsteps and he spun around to see someone he hasn't see in a while. "Danny?" A dark skinned teenage girl with black hair, wearing a tanned yellow shirt, asked in shock.

"Valerie?" Danny asked feeling shocked himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few minutes later, Danny and Natalie were sitting in a cafe with Valerie. "So this is your step-sister?" Valerie asked at the story they gave her about him travelling abroad to help with his grieving and he asked to visit the graves.

"Yeah." Danny nodded before looking at Valerie. "I felt that I've stayed away long enough."

"I-." Valerie looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Danny told her with a small smile.

"... It is." Valerie said gaining a confused look from Danny. "Do you remember the Red Huntress?"

"You talking about that suit that a Ghost took over three years ago?" Danny asked playing dumb, considering he wasn't supposed to know about her being a Ghost Hunter.

"Yes, I'm the Red Huntress." Valerie confessed to Danny. "I could've stopped what was happening, but I was too busy taking care of stuff at home."

"Valerie, I don't blame you." Danny told her, now seeing that Valerie spent the last three years blaming herself for what happened to his family. "No one could've seen this happen."

"Danny's right." Natalie said to her. "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"But I do know who to blame." Valerie muttered and Danny winced, knowing she was talking about his Ghost half.

"It wasn't Phantom's fault either-." Danny tried to say only for Valerie to give him a shocked look.

"Not his fault?" Valerie asked in disbelief. "Danny, Phantom stole, caused a Ghost invasion and created some property damage. How do you know that he didn't cause this?"

Danny winced again, because there was a sting of truth in Valerie's words, he didn't cause this to happen. But Phantom did. Or at least Dan Phantom did.

Natalie looked about ready to yell at Valerie, but Danny came to a decision. "Because Phantom isn't a Ghost."

"Wait, what?" Valerie gave Danny a confused look before he continued.

"He's a Metahuman that was created from an accident that ripped a hole into the Ghost Zone." Danny said looking at Valerie, hoping that he was making the right decision. "Valerie, imagine me with white hair."

Valerie gave him a weird look before her eyes widened as she finally thought about the similarities. "W-What?" She backed up a bit. "Y-You're Phantom?"

"After being electrocuted by one of my parents machines." Danny told her as he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look of hatred from his Ex. "I-I tried to help people with what I could do, but there were times where I made it worse like with the incident involving you and the dog."

Valerie just stood there in silence, before she turned and walked away causing Danny to sigh.

"Do you think that was wise?" Natalie asked in concern.

"Probably not." Danny answered with a sad look. "But I couldn't lie anymore."

Standing up, Danny left the cafe and Natalie was about to follow before her eyes widened at a sudden surge of familiar energy and she spun around to see Loki wearing modern clothing, standing across the street before a truck passed by him and he was gone as if he wasn't there.

"Dad?" Natalie asked in shock before she looked to see that Danny was almost out of sight but she clenched her fist before running towards the spot where she saw Loki.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Valerie wasn't sure what to think right now.

She just found out that someone she cared for, someone that she went out with was a Ghost that ruined her life three years ago.

It was then when she got the Red Huntress suit, she vowed to make Danny Phantom pay no matter what, no emotions attached.

But now... She knew Danny Fenton and thinking about it she could see the good things Phantom did.

There was too much to think about and she was so confused right now.

If she wanted to keep her promise, she would have to go after Phantom. But for once in a long time, her resolve was wavering.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Natalie?" Danny looked around after realizing that Natalie wasn't with him at the moment, before he sighed. "... I guess I shouldn't blame her for wanting to look around."

Turning back around, Danny flinched because he was standing right outside of Fentonworks, or rather an abandoned one with the windows boarded up.

Walking over, Danny placed a hand on the walls feeling nostalgic as a lot of memories overcame him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

What Danny didn't know was that a car was following him.

"_Are you sure it's the Fenton boy?_" A voice asked through a phone.

"Yes, sir." A shadowed figure said with a narrowed glare. "He matches the description and he visited the graves before coming to Fentonworks. There's no doubt about it."

"_Then extract him._" The voice commanded before hanging up. "_Everything else is collateral damage._"

The figure nodded as he looked back at Danny. "Hail Hydra." He muttered before his eyes widened at seeing a familiar figure approaching Danny. "Son of a-."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalie looked around as she was running through Amity Park, following the trail of energy as it was growing fainter by the minute. '_Come on, just stay for a bit longer._' She mentally pleaded before the energy disappeared entirely. '_No._'

Looking down, Natalie nearly jumped as a familiar chuckle resonated from behind her. "You were very excited a second ago."

Turning around, Natalie smiled widely. "Dad!" She threw her arms around Loki and hugged him tightly.

Smiling a bit sadly, Loki messed with her hair as Natalie began to cry a bit. "I can't stay for long Nyx."

"B-But why?" Natalie managed to ask as she looked at him. "I-I just found you."

"There are-..." Loki was quiet because he wasn't sure how to explain what he had planned for Asgard to his adopted daughter. "Complications."

"So I can't come?" Natalie asked as she let go and quickly wiped some tears away.

"No." Loki said firmly, not wanting her to be caught up in this. "Stay with the kids you're with."

At first, Loki was concerned about these 'Renegades' that they've taken to calling themselves but after watching them for a few days, he knew that they wouldn't hurt Nyx and while he doesn't particularly trust them, they've given him no reason to distrust them either.

But he will have some words with this Plasmius, some day very soon.

"I'll come and visit." Loki promised and Natalie felt her eyes get heavy as she blinked, only for Loki to be gone the next second.

"I'll hold you to that, Dad." Natalie whispered as she felt traces of his magic through the air.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm telling you that it's a good band." Kitty said as she and Laura were leaving the store.

"I'll take your word for it." Laura answered not really caring, but she had to admit, she was beginning to enjoy herself as they passed a blonde man wearing a tan trench coat.

The man paused as a scent hit his nose and he turned to watch the girls in utter confusion before baring his fangs. '_Why does one of them smell like the runt?_' Victor Creed thought in confusion as he began to follow them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright, I think we got all of them." John said finally after destroying five more. "We need to find out who did this, soon."

"But you said that you couldn't trace them." Ray pointed out to him as he was looking through the bugs, his mind going at intense speeds to figure out how to use these things for their own use.

John nodded. "I did say that, but that doesn't mean that I won't try to find out anyway."

Ray opened his mouth before the sound of someone banging on the door filled the hallway.

Looking at each other, John had his arm cannon out while Ray sped over to the door and opened it only for three metal claws to be in his face.

"I want to talk to Phantom." Wolverine snarled as Ray sweated nervously. "Now."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Looking at the building, lost in his thoughts, Danny tensed as he heard footsteps and he turned to see a man he has never seen before in his life.

"Daniel James Fenton." Nick Fury said with his arms behind his back. "We need to talk."

**To Be Continued...**

** I know I'm evil, but this was the perfect spot for a cliffhanger!**

** Now Sabretooth is following Laura, Ray and John know that someone is spying on the Renegades and now have to deal with a Wolverine who is most likely pissed about what happened during the Ghoul Empire Ark, Nyx found her Dad only for him to leave again after a few words and now Nick Fury is meeting Danny while Hydra is aiming to kidnap him.**

** As you can see, shit is going to hit the fan pretty soon!**

** Oh and forget my question about Darkseid because a few people reminded me of Thanos and well, he seems more of a perfect threat for the Renegades to fight, right?**

** Plus he would go after Danny due to him being a Half-Ghost with his obsession with Death so it would be a good plot someday.**

** Now time to answer some reviews.**

** JP-Rider: Thanks... And I forgot all about Thanos when he would be perfect for it.**

** Shugokage: Thanks, I'm happy I got that to work out well.**

** Tyranterra: I'll try to work out a plot that involves them in this story then!**

** PJO is the best: That sounds like a good plot twist but it would be hard to type as well... Then again the best plot twists are always hard to type.**

** NightMaster000: I hope I did good with Kitty hanging out with Laura because looking over this story I realized that Laura only hung out with the guys and Kitty seemed like the perfect person to be a good female friend for Laura so it kind of flowed a bit naturally. 1) You're right, Fury wouldn't put the team together for the heck of it but he would after the formation of the Avengers to deal with stuff that normal heroes don't deal with. Like how he put together the secret warriors to overthrow Latveria before the Civil War. 2) Danny wouldn't like going behind the Renegades back but by doing this he would know if the Illuminati planned to do something about his team, so it's basically him going in to get information to protect them and he would protest to the Hulk being banished. 3) Plus it would give the Power Pack some people to help them out if they need it and vice versa because the Power Pack really live up to their name with each member controlling one of the four forces of reality and their fifth member being an Omega Level Mutant that could one day be the strongest hero, and Nyx would love the potential for Chaos that the Power Pack have so she would be pretty happy. 4) I kind of expected that one. 5) Right, I didn't think of New Genesis and considering I don't know much about them I should probably leave Darkseid out of it... But Thanos is fair game. Good idea for Nyx's enemy that will be a funny and action packed chapter to type.**

** Coldblue: Damn, four times this chapter? Thanks for answering the questions and I agree with you on the Illuminati, but I figured that Danny would make a good addition to that only to basically give them the finger if and when Hulk is shot into space. Well, Reed and Sue's son is a Mutant so I figured they were married before the Four were created in this and their son was three when they went to space alongside Johnny and Ben, the Cosmic Rays powering Franklin up and unlocking his powers at an early age, thus the cause of him being an Omega Level Mutant. So three years later he's six and is ready to join the Power Pack when he meets them. Great list of villains to use and I will think of the many ways to use them. But Dr. Doom I want to do perfectly because he is a good, classic and powerful Villain that needs to be done a certain way to show his true epicness... Yeah Doom is one of my favorite villains and I always figured the Fantastic Four movie could've done him better. Now as for your questions.**

** 1) Yes, Ray will improve his powers over time. All of the Renegades will. After all it wouldn't be a good story if they had control over all of their powers at once, now would it?**

** 2) Well, no they won't because the GIW need to be introduced to the team in a way that will show they're a threat and I think they have enough to deal with at this moment, but the next OC will be after this next arc.**

** 3) Well, I think you'll find out soon.**

** 4) That's a good idea, but that will have some tension between the Renegades and the Mutants due to them having a Sentinel... Which is good for the story as well. I'll look into it.**

** 5) After the next OC is introduced.**

** 6) Of course, he was literally trained to take them apart and put them back together in his sleep and Danny was smart in his own way with them. Thank you for the Sandman idea as well as the rivalry that Forge could have with Iron Man and Mr. Sinister.**

** And again, sorry for the wait.**

** Inviso-Al: Valerie learned his secret and how she deals with it will be revealed in the next chapter. I think that it would've been in Danny's character to do that with the way I was writing him and hope that she wouldn't shoot at him for being a Ghost, or a Metahuman as he's now seeing himself as. Freakshow however... Now that is a secret.**

** Phantom Fan: Thanks for the info and I will definately look into them. 1) So true, but with the way he's going I figured he would've fit in. He may not be as hardened or as professional as everyone else but that could change over time with the twists that I may or may not have planned. 2) I'm not planning to make Tony a douchebag but Hulk being shot into space brought into Marvel one of the best Arc's I have ever seen... WORLD WAR HULK! That was epic seeing him beat everyone down. But I can also see your point if I want to make this work. 3) Yeah but Dani won't be coming for awhile because with the whole process of clones in Sci-Fi and all of that, plus Vlad would have to raise Dani to mold her to be a good pawn to use. 4) I know that but the fact that he's interfering at all is making some of the things hard for both sides regardless of it affecting the outcome, in real life neither of the sides would put up with it for this long. 5) I feel like an idiot for forgetting about Thanos and I guess the Reality Gauntlet could be the Infinity Gauntlet, just not as poweful without all of the gems. Two forms if you will. And thanks it wasn't intentional to make them like the Teen Titans, but I'm happy it's turning out that way because of how close they're getting. I will try to keep it up. Good catch on the relationship with the parents, something else I wasn't trying to do but John's reason was because he's from the seventies and haven't found them yet. Danny and Laura's situation are pretty self-explanatory. Nyx was because of who her real parents are. And Ray is the only one with parents that cares for him and are alive right now. And given how the next OC's family history is pretty messed up I think that it will be obstaining from normal family dynamics.**

** Matt: Maybe and if he does I will most likely have Cujo be overprotective of the Renegades after a while to where he snarls and grows to a huge size whenever someone he doesn't know approaches them.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thanks and sorry for the wait!**

** Guest11: I guess that will work... Damn this will be a long story with the many characters that will appear in this.**

** Whumbly: Good call on Vasily and I will try to bring him in at a good time but three OC's will appear before him, so it may be awhile but that will be a good thing because it will give me time to come up with a good and believable way to show him.**

** The Summer Stars: 1) I may have that before the Ultimates are formed. 2) Actually he would join to get information as well as keep an eye on them for the Renegades so he would be taking a 'small' leaf out of Vlad's book and he would be manipulating them to keep everyone safe. 3) I guess so, but I want to have every member of the Renegades to have their share of solo adventures. 4) Good idea for Ray. 5) Thanks but I switched it to Thanos who is the Marvel equivalent to Darkseid. The Avengers don't exist yet but once they do form, you can be sure that there will be tension between the Renegades and the Avengers for a lot of things.**

** Newboy: Nah I already have a plan for that particular episode.**

** Ethiopian1987: Alright, thank you for the answers and I love the Ray one, I think that would work alongside 'The Summer Stars' suggestion.**

** Now that the reviews are done I have one question.**

** Should I have Danny fight the Hulk in a one-on-one battle before the Avengers are formed? Pit the Ghost Boy against the Green Goliath.**

** Has something like that ever been done before?**

** Wouldn't that be epic?**

** Alright, I'm signing out for now!**


	14. Chapter 14: No Place Like Home Part 2

_**Chapter 14: No Place Like Home Part 2**_

An elderly man wearing green with a red prosthetic arm and a monocle over his eye looked at the screen showcasing Nicholas Fury talking to Daniel Fenton. "Fury." He muttered in rage, as his hand curled into a fist. "Everywhere we go he is always in the way."

Turning to a woman with black hair wearing green, the man spoke up again.

"Viper, tell Grim Reaper that the Fenton boy became a consolation prize." The man ordered sharply. "Fury is the primary objective."

"It shall be done Baron Strucker." Viper said as she left leaving Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker to glance back at the screen.

"Once Fury is done and we have the Fenton tech we'll take care of Phantom and get the weapon back." Strucker muttered as the camera zoomed in on Fury and Danny's face before he reached for a drink. "For when you cut one head off two more shall take its place."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Who the hell are you?" Danny asked showing a little hostility because this man knew who he was and his gut was screaming at him to be careful with him. "And what do you want with me?"

"My name is Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD." Fury said causing Danny to back up.

"What does SHIELD want with me?" Danny asked cautiously, having dealt with the Government due to the GIW before.

"Just to talk." Fury told him calmly.

Danny looked at him, trying to find a sign of deceit before he gave a nod. "Then talk."

Fury nodded and gestured for a walk and Danny knew it was so no one would listen in to their conversation. "You've been causing a lot of trouble for terrorist organizations, Phantom."

Stiffening up a bit at this guy knowing his secret, Danny sighed. "I guess I've been slacking off on keeping my identity hidden?"

"Actually it was your name that tipped us off." Fury said gaining his attention. "Fenton and Phantom sound too similar."

"Yeah, I should've thought about that." Danny muttered before looking at Fury. "So you're here for what I've done?"

"Officially I'm here to warn you and your Renegade team that we will be watching you, unofficially I'm here to tell you you're doing well." Fury said gaining a confused look.

"Come again?" Danny asked in disbelief with a little anger at the not so subtle threat.

"You and your friends are dangerous." Fury told him bluntly. "It's my job to make sure that they don't hurt anyone."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A blonde haired man wearing purple shades and a purple and black uniform was casually eating a sandwich as he watched the procedure go off without a hitch so far. His bow was within arms reach and he had quite a few arrows in a quiver on his back as well as two pistols strapped to his side, ready for whatever trouble would come his way.

'_I told Tash that this would've been an easy job._' Clint Barton thought to himself watching the talk as Fury handed Danny a file. 'But still, this is Phantom? I was expecting someone a lot taller... And older.'

Hearing a footstep, Clint reacted by kicking his bow up to his hand and pulled an arrow from his quiver in a fluid motion before the door was kicked open to show men wearing an all too familiar green uniform.

"Hail Hydra!" One of them shouted before an arrow went through his head.

"Damnit." Clint cursed as some more streamed in and he didn't have time to warn Fury as he kept shooting more arrows before his eyes widened when he saw one with a bomb strapped to his chest. "Shit-!"

_BOOM!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Look Fury." Danny snarled a bit. "You have a problem, you talk to me! You leave my friends alone."

"I will if they don't cause trouble." Fury said looking at Danny. "Like your speedster running through the Middle East interfering with the war."

"What?" Danny asked his shock overthrowing his anger. "What do you mean?"

Reaching into his jacket, Fury pulled out a file and handed it to Danny. "You tell me."

Opening it, Danny frowned when he saw a blur running through the two armies, but he was able to make out that it was Ray. '_Is this what he wanted to tell me before I left?_' Danny thought before Fury spoke again.

"SHIELD was going to approach you three years ago before the explosion happened." Fury stated causing Danny to tighten his grip on the file. "Just to talk to you considering you started something."

"Started something?" Danny asked looking at him.

"Fenton, you were the world's first superhuman in the twenty-first century." Fury said without hesitation. "The first public one at least. You set off a path for people to come out into the open."

"But I only fought Ghosts." Danny said in confusion.

"And this Freakshow." Fury said looking at him. "At first we skipped over Amity Park because of the talks with Ghosts-."

"I honestly don't blame you." Danny muttered thinking about that.

"But after this town was pulled into another dimension, we paid more attention to it." Fury looked at Danny. "You set off a catalyst with superhumans coming into the open when the Fantastic Four gained their powers as well as Spider-Man and people are beginning to question if there are more superhumans out there."

"... What exactly did you want to talk to me about?" Danny asked cautiously.

"I'm here to-." Fury was cut off by an explosion happening nearby causing them to turn and see smoke rising from a building and Fury's eye widened before he pressed a finger to his ear. "Barton are you alright?" He asked sharply only to get static. "Shit."

"Someone you know inside?" Danny asked cautiously as a lot of people were paying attention to the explosion.

"One of my best agents." Fury commented before seeing a flash of light out of the corner of his eye.

"I got him." Danny promised as he took off.

Fury however was on edge because someone took out the lookout spot where his sharpshooter was and that meant that someone was here, whether it was for him or Phantom was something he didn't know.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well?" Wolverine asked in anger as Ray backed up a bit. "Where's Phantom?"

"In Illinois." John answered since Ray was too busy trying not to piss himself. "He needed to take care of something... Personal."

"W-Why do you want to see him?" Ray managed to gasp out as soon as he was far away from the claws.

"I want to give him hell for what he put the kids through." Wolvering snarled, remembering how the X-Men were withdrawn and mentally scarred.

John looked confused before he realized what he meant. "Spectra." He muttered putting a hand to his forehead. "Sorry about that, it was our fault because we asked the X-Men to help save Danny."

"And we're also a little busy trying to find out who bugged our base." Ray piped up, causing Wolverine to frown.

"Bug your base?" He asked before John showed him the bug.

"We managed to find them all, but I can't track where it came from-."

"It's SHIELD." Wolverine said causing John to look at him weirdly. "I've dealt with them long enough to know their tech when I see it."

"SHIELD?" Ray asked with a little anger. "You mean like that woman who shot at me in Oregon for trying to save my parents from AIM?"

"Maria Hill." Wolverine said already guessing who it was. "No, Nick Fury is the real Director and while he's a pain in the ass, he's the type of person that's best for the job."

"Then why is he spying on us?" John asked looking at the tech as Wolverine finally put his claws away, leaving Ray to sigh in relief.

"Because he wants to make sure you don't hurt people." Wolverine said. "Don't take it personally, but Fury rarely trusts anyone."

"So we have a paranoid Government Agency watching us." Ray deadpanned before he shook his head. "Great."

Wolverine went to speak up before he sniffed the air. "Why do you smell like sand and blood?" He asked giving Ray a look as the speedster paled a bit.

"None of your business." Ray said sharply.

'_Sand and blood?_' John looked at Ray in confusion before looking at Wolverine. "So can you tell us about this SHIELD?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So what do you think of the Mall?" Kitty asked as she and Laura were now in the Food Court.

"Honestly?" Laura asked with a raised eyebrow.

As Kitty nodded, she answered.

"Cruel and unusual punishment."

Kitty's eye twitched. "It's not that bad."

"No it's not." Laura admitted with a shrug. "I just don't like trying on clothes."

After a second, Kitty sighed. "Well at least we found some stuff you liked."

"I suppose." Laura muttered as she sipped her drink before she stiffened as a scent hit her nose.

"Laura?" Kitty looked at her in concern as Laura cautiously put the drink down. "Are you alright?"

Resisting the urge to unsheathe her claws in public, Laura looked around. "I-I don't know." She muttered.

For some reason she had the urge to drive her claws into whatever she was smelling, it seemed familiar and yet she doesn't know what it was.

"I think I'm going to use the bathroom." Laura lied as she got up and left, discretly sniffing the air.

Kitty raised an eyebrow at that. "Isn't the closest bathroom the other way?" She mused before someone walked to the table.

"Hey Pretty Kitty."

Kitty turned to see who it was before she frowned. "What do you want?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A fifteen year old teenager with spiked, black hair was sitting on a bench with his finger connected as he watched people pass by, he wore a dark brown vest and black jeans and his eyes, which were a golden hue, narrowed when he saw a blonde man in a trench coat trailing after a black haired teenage girl.

'_Is history going to repeat itself?_' The teen thought darkly as he got up, thinking he knew what was about to happen. '_He has the characteristics of them that's for sure._'

Curling his lips in disgust, sharp fangs showed as he followed them quickly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clint coughed in pain as smoke was around him before he threw off one of the decayed bodies that he used to shield himself from the blast. "Fury." He said hoarsly as he pressed his com. "We're compromised! Hydra is here, I repeat, Hydra is here!"

When all he got was static, Clint sighed before hearing some more footsteps and he rolled behind a counter as Viper walked in.

"Check the bodies." Viper ordered as her men spreaded out. "Find Hawkeye and make sure he's dead."

Looking over to see his Bow was destroyed, Clint pulled out his two pistols and clicked the safety off, but the click drew attention to his hiding spot.

"Shoot hi-." The Hydra Agent was cut off by Clint unloading a bullet.

_Bang._

He turned to the other two that were aiming at him.

_Bang. Bang._

Now gunfire was raining on him as he ducked back into cover.

'_The one mission that I didn't go with Tash on and this happens._' Clint thought to himself as he reloaded.

Then a green energy blast flew forward and hit a few agents as Phantom showed himself.

"Hydra." Phantom muttered in disgust before seeing Clint. "Agent Barton I presume?"

Clint gave a nod before jumping out of cover as he shot some more goons. "Fury on his way?"

"I presume so." Phantom told him as he flew in and kicked a few more goons back. "What's Hydra here for?"

"Don't know." Clint answered shooting one in the head without even looking. "We didn't have any intel on Hydra showing up in Amity Park."

Looking forward, Clint went to put a bullet between Viper's eyes only for her to close the distance and knock the gun away from him.

Lifting up his hands, he blocked a kick coming from the Female Hydra Agent before she spun around and punched his face but Clint flipped her over and had her in a hold, but her foot came up and kicked him back.

Letting out arcs of ecto energy, Phantom watched the fight with interest seeing how skilled they were but he kept focused when a gunshot nearly hit his head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fury was rushing to the building himself before his com went off. "_Hello Fury._" A familiar voice said causing his eye to narrow.

"Strucker." Fury scanned the area. "So Hydra is behind the explosion."

"_Your dear Agent Barton is expendable._" Strucker said with a chuckle. "_We originally came for the Fenton Boy but now he's the conselation, you're the main prize now. Be flattered._"

"Tell me where you are and I'll show you how flattered I am." Fury growled in his ear com.

"_I'm not that easy to goad, Fury._" Strucker said as his com was turning off. "_You should know that by now._"

Looking around, Fury saw a familiar figure standing on a rooftop, his face hidden by a purple cloak as he wore silver body armor but his most distinguishing feature was that his left hand was a sharp, metal scythe.

"Grim Reaper." Fury muttered as he pulled his gun out.

Grim Reaper just looked at him before moving quickly to close the distance as Fury began to fire his pistol.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nyx was also running to the building after hearing the explosion knowing three things.

One, it had chaos.

Two, she didn't want anyone to actually die.

Three, Danny was most likely involved somehow.

But as she was running, she heard gunfire before running around the corner to see Nick Fury shooting at the Grim Reaper before ducking a swipe that would've taken his head off.

"Hydra has demanded your death Fury." Grim Reaper stated calmly before Fury kicked him back.

"Tell Hydra to go to hell." Fury spat out as he pulled out a disc and threw it causing a small flash as Grim Reaper covered his eye before being shot through the shoulder.

Reaper was wearing Kevlar though as he looked at Fury, before a beam of energy erupted from his scythe.

Not wanting to feel left out and hearing enough stories about Hydra, Nyx shot her magic forward erecting a small shield in front of Fury as it aborbed the blast and shot it back at Reaper.

Eyes widening, Reaper had his Scythe spin around rapidly as it shielded him from the blast.

Nyx walked forward with a grin of her own. "Anyone up for some chaos?" She asked her fist glowing with chaos magic.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In New York City, a Caucasian man in his thirties with a black goatee, wearing a white shirt that showed a blue circle glowing right where his heart was at, was welding a piece of metal together while listening to Back in Black by ACDC, before the music cut itself off and was replaced by an alarm.

"Jarvis, what happened to my music?" Anthony 'Tony' Stark asked as he took the welder's helmet off to look at the screen where it was showing dots in a small town of Illinois.

"_Apologies sir, but it appears that Hydra caused an explosion in Amity Park._" A mechanized voice said, catching Tony's attention.

"Amity Park?" Tony asked as he stroked his goatee before putting the welding torch down. "Why would Hydra attack there?" Standing up, he headed towards a black containment unit. "Jarvis, try to find out why their attacking."

"_Already done, sir._" Jarvis said in what sounded like a smug tone. "_It appears they're after Daniel James Fenton, the sole heir to Fentonworks._"

"Fentonworks?" Tony thought that sounded familiar before he snapped his fingers. "Oh right, there was a plan for a meeting with the Fentons before-." Then he cringed remembering what happened to them. "The explosion... And Hydra's after the heir now?"

"_Daniel Fenton disappeared three years ago without a trace._" Jarvis answered as Tony put his hand on a scanner. "_He resurfaced to visit his parents grave and Hydra attacked while Nick Fury was talking to him and since you're keeping a tab on Hydra I hacked their system and took it._"

"Of course Fury has something to do with it." Tony muttered as the containment unit opened up to show a suit of red and gold armor that was the same size as him. "Alright, why does Hydra want this tech?"

"_According to my calculations, Fentonworks Tech is thirty years ahead of its time, even according to Stark Tech._" Jarvis answered causing Tony's eyes to widen.

"Whoa, wait." He held his hand up as the armor began to attach to him. "Thirty years? Are we talking about time travel?"

"_No, the Fenton's were a family of geniuses._" Jarvis answered. "_That studied in Paranormal Activities, mostly concerning Ghosts._"

Tony snorted as the helmet came over his head with a hiss. "There are no such things as Ghosts." He said dismissively before he took off towards Amity Park.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What?" Lance Alvers asked as he sat across from Kitty. "I can't talk with you?"

"I'm still mad at you for what you pulled." Kitty remarked, talking about when he used her to get answers for a test to sell before she met the X-Men.

"Come on, it's been weeks." Lance said with a smile before he frowned a bit as Kitty just looked at him. "Look can't we just try to start over?"

"Why would I?" Kitty asked looking suspicious as Lance avoided her gaze a bit.

"Please?" Lance asked with a small smile.

After a few seconds, Kitty sighed. "Fine."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laura easily made it to a deserted alley as she stopped and clenched her fist as the scent got closer.

"You smell like the runt." A voice said causing her to turn around and see Victor Creed and memories assaulted her mind as she could see images of him and Wolverine tearing into each other. "Who are you?"

Snarling, Laura unsheathed her claws.

_Snikt._

"None of your damned business." She said angrily.

Victor raised an eyebrow at the claws, seeing more of a resemblance to Wolverine than he thought before he gave a feral smirk. "Look's like this will be fun." He said as his fingernails turned into talons and he ran forward with a roar.

Laura waited until he was almost on her before moving to the side where she slashed into his back, causing him to roar in pain.

"You're going to regret that girlie." Victor said as he managed to jam his claws into her shoulder and ripped them out none too gently.

Laura cried out in pain as blood gushed out of her shoulder, but she jammed her claws into Victors stomach and ripped to the side.

Instead of crying out in pain, Victor just laughed at how bloody this was getting. "Oh yes, this is definately going to be fun."

Backing up, Laura kept a cautious eye on how Victor moved, then he came at her again and tore into her arm, before she used the claw on her foot to rake against his face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The boy from earlier was watching the fight with interest seeing that he was wrong in thinking what Creed was, in truth he didn't know what to believe.

"So he's not a Werewolf?" The teen muttered as he cupped his chin and he was going to move in when he saw how bloody it was getting, but he stopped himself when he saw both of them healing. "What are they?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Man I would love to look at their tech." John remarked after hearing how SHIELD was from Wolverine. "The mechanics they must use to keep this Helicarrier up, it has to be off the hook."

"Whatever makes you eggheads happy." Wolverine muttered sarcastically. "Any chance you have beer?"

Ray chuckled as he shook his head. "None of us are old enough to buy beer." He said with a chuckle. "And I think Danny would kill us if Nyx somehow got some."

"I wonder how they're doing in Amity Park anyways?" John remarked as he began to take the bug apart to learn more about it.

"I bet they're having a great time." Ray said with a wave of his hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I am not having a great time!" Phantom muttered as he put up a shield to block a barrage of bullets, before blasting the shield forward to slam into Hydra as they cried out in pain and some of them were killed by the impact.

Clint wasn't doing much better as Viper seemed to be doing well in not getting killed against him as she managed to score quite a few hits.

Blocking a punch, Clint twisted her arm behind her, but Viper did a flip to right her arm and tackle him into the wall but she turned to see most of her men either dead or unconscious due to Phantom.

Taking off running, Clint grabbed his pistol and shot three times, one of them grazing her arm.

"Damnit." Clint muttered before seeing Phantom still fighting thugs and he just shot them to end the fight.

Phantom was just in awe in how one bullet ricocheted off a metal plate nearby to kill another goon. "Holy crap."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Reaper raised an eyebrow at seeing Nyx. "Move aside child." He ordered before she shot energy at him causing him to duck.

"Nah, this fight is just the amount of chaos I need." Nyx said sticking her tongue out playfully, but her eyes showed how serious she was taking the situation.

"Very well." Reaper came at her before Fury shot his gun and he had to move to avoid a headshot. "You are an annoyance."

"Then I must be doing my job well." Fury retorted as he leaned left to dodge a strike from Reapers Scythe and kicked him in the gut before Nyx focused a ball of chaos magic and blasted Reaper into a wall.

"Now that was a blast." Nyx quipped.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The teen was now seriously considering on getting a bowl of popcorn as he watched Victor and Laura duking it out as they managed to keep it in the alley but the place was covered in blood by now and their clothes had a lot of tears and bloodstains by now.

'_And I thought the Nightmare on Elm Street remake was gory._' The teen thought in amusement as Victor managed to slice Laura's throat causing her to choke a bit but she stabbed his eye causing him to roar in pain.

But after watching this for five more minutes when it became clear that this could take awhile, the teen jumped down there, kicking Victor back.

Laura took a cautious step back, wondering who the newcomer was while Victor glared at him.

"Big mistake kid."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've heard that." The kid quipped before smiling as his fangs shown. "And the name's Taz."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Valerie Grey was walking to the bus stop to go home when she saw someone she hasn't seen in awhile.

"Hello Ms. Grey." Vlad Masters said with a gentle smile. "How are you doing today?"

"Mr. Masters?" Valerie asked in shock. "Sorry sir, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid I need to talk to you about how Phantom stole Fenton's life." Vlad said bowing his head to hide remorse but on the inside he was smirking at the set-up he was doing.

Valerie's eyes widened before they narrowed. "What can you tell me?"

**To Be Continued...**

** Not as long as I'd hoped it would be but after nearly a month of nothing on this story I figured you would all like this.**

** Now I hoped that I'm doing well because the reasons it took so long were these.**

** I got sick around the first two weeks and was puking.**

** I had to do more research on Hydra, SHIELD and Fury to do this.**

** I started a Pokemon story that only has two chapters.**

** I wrote the first chapter of another new story, not sure if I'm going to post it yet or not.**

** I'm trying to get my thoughts straight for a novel or a short story to publish, if I can get the kinks worked out.**

** Needed to spend time with friends and family.**

** Job kept getting away.**

** And the most recent one was that I finally decided to see what all the talk about Mass Effect was and bought the trilogy... I am now a Mass Effect addict.**

** The last one isn't a good reason, but it was true as well as everything else.**

** Now I introduced another OC but whether or not he joins during this Ark or after it is a secret.**

** And another thing, the Avengers won't form until after Mutants are revealed to the public. Considering how SHIELD had nearly a hundred superhumans locked up in the show, it would be more believable to do so when that happens and more come out into the open.**

** I also hope you liked how I decided to add Ultimate Hawkeye instead of the original because honsetly, if a man can escape restraints and kill guards by tearing off his own fingernails and using them as weapons, he deserves to be a badass.**

** Plus you have an Iron Man cameo coming in as well next chapter.**

** Now onto reviews.**

** NightMaster000: Haha, yeah it would be funny if he was drinking something at the moment. And no it's just Laura while Kitty had a small talk with Lance and I might expand on that a bit more in the next chapter as well as bring in Toad, Blob and Rogue. I figured that telling Valerie at that moment would've been completely in Danny's character and she will need time to accept it. Although, Vlad is making it worse right now.**

** Now as for the Grey Morality, it will show more in time but first I've been going through the beginning still with introducing the Renegades and trying to form them into a team before their personal issues and their questionable morality shows into the story.**

** Plus, hell yes on Deadpool, don't know if I could pull his character off but I'll try!**

** Coldblue: Yeah, sorry for the long wait. But I won't allow the overshadowing in the Hulk vs Danny fight. 1) Yes, there will be a betting poll in the Renegades when more of them show up about if Danny and Laura get together or not. 2) Actually her scent is different, the only reason Laura's is the same as Logan's was because she's his clone and I know that because even Logan couldn't tell Ben Reilly from Peter Parker during the whole Clone Identity Crisis problem.**

** 3) Yes Fury will try to recruit Valerie, but she needs to break Vlads hold on her first and I think that this situation deserves it's own Ark after a few chapters of rest, recuperation and maybe recruiting two more Renegade members or two. 4) With how I've written the Renegades, I think they would do that and I have an Ark planned for Freakshow.**

** ... Man I think I'm getting addicted to writing Arks, but it is getting easier to make them long with how many characters I now have and more in the fold to come.**

** 5) Yes he will but I might make him redeem himself because even though Dash Baxter was a jerk in the show he did have redeeming qualities.**

** Slenderbrine: Very dark black magic... Couldn't resist! But I saw potential with Sydney in the show and decided to expand on it with the Ink Pen since he did use it in the fight aganst Danny in Canon, so why not have him learn to manipulate the Ink? Plus he was a likeable Ghost with how he just wanted to stand up for people, but he went about it the wrong way.**

** Dark Phoenix: Yes, yes it would.**

** FighterofFlames: Yes and more of his character will be explained in time and I have two maybe three Non-OC Characters that I will add. Two of them are Mutants while one of them is a Metahuman.**

** Nickorin Fusionspark: Why not both? Afterall most hero team-ups begin with a fight in the show, comics, hell Iron Man and Thor went at it before teaming up in the Avenger's Movie.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thanks and sorry for the wait!**

** JP-Rider: Thanks and he will after this mess is dealt with but I think he will be having a few problems with a certain Ex of his. And Magneto and Loki will hate Plasmius over time, but all three of them will be trying to use each other in the story to further their goals. Danny and Thor will have issues in the beginning but overtime they will become allies and Thor will try to repair the damage between him and Nyx, afterall he did vow to return Ying to her.**

** As for the issue with Laura talking to Wolverine, well I think he would just sit there holding a drink before getting up and walk off muttered about castrating someone, leaving Laura wondering what just happened.**

** Inviso-Al: Actually I think Huntress will be against Danny until the truth of Vlad is revealed to her and Vlad is using her to further his own agenda which will be revealed in time... Now I feel like Clockwork. Anyways, Fury is fighting Reaper with Nyx, Danny is fighting Hydra with Hawkeye, Laura is fighting Sabretooth with the new OC Taz coming in and the trio of Wolverine, Ray and John are just chilling not knowing of the situations going on.**

** Guest12: Thanks.**

** Phantom Fan: It may be the Grand Canyon of Cliff Hangers but it works on wanting people to know what happens next, expect them in Arks but inbetween the Arks I'm hoping to focus more on the emotion between each Renegade and show them bonding over stuff you would see friends or family do as well as have them repair what happens during the Arks. And while Hulk is a complete badass, I'm more of a Spider-Man fan then Hulk.**

** Plus I hope I did the meeting with Fury and Danny well, it was hard to do Fury's character in this without trying to force it.**

** Shugokage: Thanks and sorry for the wait.**

** PJO is the best: Alright, thank you for the input.**

** Breyannia: Thanks and I hope I kept the excitement going.**

** AllieTheEpic7: Yes, yes it is.**

** The Summer Stars: Thanks!**

** Guest13: Again sorry!**

** BookWormDD: That is exactly why I chose them for Nyx's parents in order to add some drama to the story and while that was in the comics, I can change the age factor a bit in this story.**

** Alright now I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter to this Ark and I will try to get the next one out ASAP.**

** Spidey out!**


End file.
